Mortal Kartoons 2
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: Title says it all. Written in the same style as its predecessor, the story is a Cartoon X-Over version of Mortal Kombat X with changes in dialogue/plot, (possible) additonal scenes, commentary, and two additional OCs created by me and co-writer danielhakkim054 respectively.
1. Chapter 1

**Story is co-written by danielhakkim054.  
(**_**Mortal Kombat**_** and all cartoon characters listed are owned by their respective companies.)  
(Only Tork Tiger and Sara Possible are owned by me and danielhakkim054, respectively.)**

**Hello everyone, and Happy New Year 2020 (as of the time I have written this)! I know I have said a few years ago that I was originally not going to continue the **_**Mortal Kartoons**_** story—as far as sequels go. Additionally, my friend Story Teller 9212, who was the original co-writer, has been in hiatus for a while so I couldn't think of any ideas concerning how to bypass the ending and still make it believable. However, things changed after being contacted by fellow FanFiction member danielhakkim054, who helped supply me with some ideas. Speaking of who, thank you for your help, ideas, support, and patience. I added "patience" because writer's block, college, and the holidays have been a pain in the neck lately—thank goodness the 2010s are finally over, am I right? LOL!**

**In any case, **_**Mortal Kartoons 2**_** will be written pretty much in the same style as its predecessor, with a few twists in commentary, story, etc. But with all that said, enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Roster**_

(Same as the original roster from _Mortal Kartoons_, along with the following new names for MK2):

**Julie Bruin** as Jacqui Briggs  
**Jimmy Neutron (2D version)** as Kung Jin  
**Randy Cunningham** as Takeda Takahashi  
**Yzma** as D'Vorah  
**Rattlesnake Jake (human-sized)** as Erron Black  
**Vanellope Von Schweetz** as Ferra  
**Wreck-It Ralph** as Torr  
**Gemini "Gem" Stone** as Tanya  
**Hans** as Rain  
**Red Tornado** as Fujin  
**Supergirl** as Li Mei  
**Thorn** as Sareena  
**Rat King (human-sized)** as Tremor  
**Hyena** as Frost  
**Tork Tiger (pre-**_**Looney Tunes Show design)**_ as Kotal Kahn  
**Sara Possible** as Cassie Cage

* * *

The original cast members of _Mortal Kartoons_, alongside an additional twenty people, walked to the studio where the aforementioned movie was filmed. From hero to villain alike, there was a look of confusion on their faces.

"I don't know about you guys," said Ron as he tugged at his shirt collar, "but whatever's going on is a little spooky to me."

"It does seem kind of . . . suspicious, doesn't it?" asked Kim.

"What do you think it could be—a reunion?" inquired Raimundo.

"It can't be that simple," Danny responded with a shake of his head, "since no one would address themselves as 'anonymous' if that were the case."

Tork Tiger shrugged his massive shoulders. "Maybe the people wanted to create the remaining two sequels? It only makes sense in those regards—especially since twenty of us including myself weren't in the first film."

"How could it be so?" Walter Wolf asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you not see the end of the movie? There's no way a sequel, let alone two of them, could ever be made after such an ending."

"Aw c'mon old-timer—" scoffed Vanellope as she sat on Wreck-It Ralph's shoulder—"never say never."

Yzma squinted her eyes at the young girl. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, child."

Vanellope then stuck her tongue out at the old lady.

"Well," Foghorn figured, "it makes—I say, it makes the most sense to me—_me_, that is."

Samurai Jack then let out a sigh. "Sooner or later we will find out what is going on. These circumstances are truly odd indeed."

"Whoever gave us the letters," T-Bone stated with his arms folded across his chest, "is not gonna be happy with Aku, seeing as how he's not with us."

Razor then thought of something. "That kind of reminds me: I've heard nothing about him in a while. Hey Samurai Jack, whatever _did_ happen to Aku?"

The warrior's eyes widened as his face went blank.

_**(ENTER FLASHBACK)**_

Samurai Jack, with his sword in hand, slashed at evil demon Aku, before bringing forth the final blow (in the same style as the opening theme from the original _Samurai Jack_ cartoon).

_**(EXIT FLASHBACK)**_

The white-clad warrior finally blinked out of his trance. ". . . That's confidential."

"Well, there's the studio. Are you guys ready?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Po nodded casually, virtually emotionless, "bring it on."

* * *

The large group of cartoon characters walked into the studio and saw the new roster up on the board. Their names were present, along with the characters they each portrayed. Additionally, the characters from the second _Mortal Kombat (X)_ installment were present. However, there was one name that left everyone confused: Sara Possible as Cassie Cage.

"Oh, thank goodness you've all received my letter!" said a feminine voice from off-screen.

Everyone whipped their heads around to see a teenage girl stepping out of the shadows. She bared a near striking resemblance to Kim from her long red hair to her green eyes. However, she had freckles similar to Ron and blonde-dyed streaks through her hair.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys arrived on time. But wait—where are my manners?" chuckled the girl. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Sara." She then noticed everyone wearing a speechless look on their faces. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing—it's nothing—" Ralph stated in an awkward manner—"it's just that we've never seen you before, and—"

Boog cleared his throat in an equally awkward manner. "What Ralph meant to say is we can't help but notice how much you look like our friends Kim and Ron."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" asked Sara. "I am Kim's and Ron's daughter from an alternate dimension. To make a long story short I got bored one day, decided to go dimension-hopping with the help of a friend of mine back in my universe, and I discovered the movie you guys made. I spoke to the director and he told me how hesitant he was in creating the next two sequels before I volunteered my services, hence why we're all here today."

Jimmy blinked in confusion. ". . . I have so many questions, but I don't think I really want to know the answers."

Vicky spoke aside to Hans. "This day is just getting weirder by the minute."

"Right?" agreed the evil prince.

"So, all of us _are _here concerning potential sequels?" Tork asked, scratching the back of his neck."

The freckle-faced girl nodded enthusiastically. "Precisely. . . . Look, I know you guys are all weirded out by whatever's going on, but after seeing _Mortal Kartoons_, I would really like to see how your original movie could play out a little more. So before I go back home, won't you guys consider—"

"Ohhhh, no ya don't!" Yosemite Sam snapped. "We ain't a-doin' no sequels fer no ones!"

Sara then stared at the scruffy short man with the "pouty puppy" look.

Despite his efforts (along with everyone else), even the bandit wasn't immune to the look. "Confound it, all right! We'll do it."

"Yes!" Sara cheered. "All right then, let's get ourselves ready—the director and his crew have everything set up already. I hope you don't mind me starring alongside you guys—I always wanted to be in a movie. Seeing as how Aku is absent, we'll have to rely on maybe using flashbacks from the original film, I guess. And once we get to the third and final installment, we'll have to find a stunt double. Jimmy, do you think you can make yourself look a little bit like Timmy?"

"If you mean make my original design into one similar to Timmy's," figured the boy genius, "then sure—I'll just have Goddard send me that special remote I made for just such an occasion."

"You made an invention that could do that?" Kimiko inquired in a tone that sounded almost impressed.

"Sure, though it was originally used as a party activity."

"What kind of party activity?" Omi shrugged in confusion.

"Specialty pictures."

"So what about the rest of us not listed for 'part two'?" inquired Rumpelstiltskin with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't know," Sara shrugged, "just practice your lines for now, I guess." The teen girl then went to her respective dressing room along with the other cartoon characters.

"Hmm, all right then."

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter (more specifically to **_**Mortal Kartoons 2**_**. How does it look so far? Also, what do you think of my OC? To danielhakkim054, what are your thoughts? I hope I did your OC justice.**

**Since it's been a while since I have looked back on the idea, not to mention an even longer while back since I've visited **_**Mortal Kombat X**_**, I confess to being a little rusty. Rest assure though, the next chapter will be much stronger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooookay everyone, here is the second chapter to the story—which, again, I apologize for the first chapter being weak. For those of you who have read the first story, I made a lot of changes in the last two or three chapters in comparison to the game (back when I thought there wasn't going to be a sequel, let alone two of them). I admit I found myself in some tricky territory in where I don't want to deviate TOO, too much from the basic **_**Mortal Kombat X**_** storyline, but still be in conjunction (Is that the right word?) with what I wrote in the first story. In any case, I hope the turn I made keeps true in both the game and in the first story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aku's Defeat (Aftermath)**

Down in the fiery depths of the NetherRealm, Pitch was busy plotting his next move after the events that transpired. The fallen Elder God played out in his mind everything that had happened: the defeat of Outworld Emperor Aku by the hands of Samurai Jack (with the aid of the Elder Gods) and the eventual resurrection of Earthrealm's once-fallen allies. Without the support of Freak-Show—after the meddling Thunder God revealed the truth to Barnyard Dawg and resulting in the necromancer's demise—his plans in taking over the Realms would be held back considerably. Unless . . .

Pitch came up with an idea—an awful idea. It seemed as though his plans could still be carried out.

"If my former brethren could bring the Thunder God's allies back," Pitch smirked deviously, "then I too can play at this game."

* * *

Back in Earthrealm, the group of heroes (with Cornelius Fillmore and Po alongside them) had just finished fighting off the remaining forces of Aku.

Letting out a satisfied breath of relaxation, Samurai Jack turned toward his fellow allies. "With Aku's forces thwarted at long last, Earthrealm is truly safe. Take heed though, now is not the time for celebration. Now is the time for us to rebuild and to recover."

"Is it truly safe, though?" Kim Possible asked. "Yosemite Sam is still out there, and he needs to be brought to justice."

Ron Stoppable put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "And he will be. We'll do it together."

"As a former member of the Black Dragon Clan," stated Razor (a.k.a. Jake Clawson), "I shall be more than glad to help in capturing him."

Boog nodded once in affirmation, his robotic arms folded across his chest. "The more the merrier, dude."

"And what about the Lin Kuei?" Raimundo Pedrosa brought up. "What are we to do about the Cyber Initiative and Hannibal?"

Danny Fenton let out a serious breath through his nostrils. "We'll do whatever it takes to bring our brethren back."

Foghorn Leghorn cleared his throat. "If I may make light of the situation, it certainly—I say, it certainly is a major cleanup we've got on our hands, sons and daughters—_hands_, that is."

"After all we've endured," grunted T-Bone (a.k.a. Chance Furlong), "it'll be worth it in the end."

Suddenly the voice of Pitch seemed to echo around the group of heroes. "The end is nearer than you think."

Demonic creatures emerged from the ground as they charged at the heroes.

Tarzan narrowed his eyes in seriousness. "What now?"

"We show their techniques are lacking, what else?" Po piped up.

While many of them punched, kicked, and blocked, Barnyard Dawg pulled out his twin katana blades and slashed at the Wraiths, reducing them to literal fading clouds of black dust.

"Come here!" growled the Shirai Ryu ninja.

Despite his efforts, Barnyard Dawg soon found himself outwitted as the Skull Hands of Pitch grabbed him, pulling him under.

"Barnyard Dawg, no!" shouted Timmy Turner. The Shaolin monk, along with Foghorn, ran toward the yellow-and-black-clad ninja. They tried to free their new ally to no avail as all three Earthrealm warriors were dragged under and disappeared.

The other Earthrealm warriors and fellow allies unfortunately were no match as they were either taken by the fallen Elder God's Skull Hands or were distracted by the oncoming horde of demons. Seeing as they were quickly being swarmed, Samurai Jack's eyes glowed as he summoned lightning to strike down the Wraiths, each one rendering to dissipating clouds of dust.

As everything cleared, however, only a few Earthrealm allies remain: Samurai Jack, Ron, Kim, Raimundo, Po, and Fillmore. Everyone else was gone—again.

With a look of sadness, the Thunder God hung his head. "It seems we have yet won. We must seek shelter—quickly."

With that, the remaining crestfallen heroes were transported elsewhere via Samurai Jack's bolt of lightning.

* * *

Back in the NetherRealm, the captured Earthrealm allies were bound as Pitch faced them, an evil yet relaxed smirk on his face.

"I would apologize for this sudden change of events," taunted the fallen Elder God, "but then I'd be lying."

"Free us at once, Elder God!" Omi scowled. "We know who you are, and we are not about to follow you no matter what!"

"Oh, I'm aware of your unwavering loyalty to the Thunder God. Such minor complications . . . can be remedied."

"What are you even talking about, Pitch?" Kimiko Tohomiko glared.

"Well princess," chuckled the fallen Elder God, "allow me to show you . . . with the assistance of Barnyard Dawg."

"Yer wastin' yer time!" snarled the Shirai Ryu ninja. "If yas think you can break me, then—"

Pitch didn't let him finish his sentence, as the former grasped Barnyard Dawg by the neck, the latter's energy/life force draining out of him like a thermometer in the dead of winter. The Earthrealm warriors/allies could only stare in horror at what was going on.

From the molten lava emerged the revenant of Freak-Show himself, his life force slowly returning into his body.

"The time is now, my ally. Shall we begin?" Pitch inquired the replenished and resurrected necromancer.

Freak-Show grinned evilly. "Your new reign will commence, Pitch."

The revenant of Walter Wolf then popped up out of nowhere next to the necromancer. "By any chance will _I_ be resurrected next, _if_ at all?"

"Hmm . . ." Freak-Show pondered, smirking . . . "I don't think so."

"_Hmmph_! Consider our Deadly Alliance terminated then. What a waste of a cameo."

* * *

**And so ends the (sadly short) aftermath chapter. Hopefully, I can really get the ball rolling come the future chapters. Stay tuned, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter (or I guess first chapter, technically speaking). Anyway, I hope everyone's staying safe, considering these scary times (at the time of writing the chapter). With that said, let's escape with the latest installment of **_**Mortal Kartoons 2**_**, shall we?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: RON STOPPABLE**

Opening up to the interior of a cave, a camera panned over a series of stone statues as Ron Stoppable's narration could be heard in the background.

"Millions of years ago," started Ron, "Pitch, one of the Elder Gods, turned on his fellow deities and invaded the Earthrealm."

The camera, while moving from one statue to another, was in conjunction with the cocky actor's story-telling, showing what appeared to be the statue of Pitch in chains, followed by Aku's statue, and Samurai Jack's statue set between those of Francis and Walter Wolf. "Samurai Jack and the Elder Gods stopped Pitch. Locked him up in the NetherRealm. Others followed in Pitch's footsteps . . . like Outworld's emperor, Aku, who was obsessed with conquering Earthrealm. So Samurai Jack convinced the Elder Gods to inact the Mortal Kombat tournament as a way to even the odds . . . give Earthrealm a chance. For generations, Aku followed the Elder Gods' rules. The war moved to the arena, where he sent his toughest fighters to challenge Samurai Jack's greatest defenders in Mortal Kombat."

The camera then panned over to a statue depicting Omi punching Aku through the chest, and their respective final blow and death scream seemed to echo. "Two years ago, we beat him. But Aku wasn't ready to lose. He violated the rules of Mortal Kombat and invaded Earthrealm. Most of Earth's defenders—our friends—were killed. Turned into evil undead warriors."

The camera then panned over to the statue depicting Aku being ensnared by the Elder Gods in their Dragon forms as Ron's narration continued. "Despite the odds, we stopped Aku's invasion. As punishment, the Elder Gods destroyed him."

After Aku's statue crumbled, another statue of Pitch holding an amulet with an emerald was seen, with Freakshow over the Elder God's shoulder. "We thought the long nightmare was over. But it turns out that Pitch had been manipulating events. Aku's invasion, his death . . . all part of Pitch's plan to escape the NetherRealm and resume his war on the Elder Gods."

With the camera focusing on Pitch's face, the eyes seemed to turn color—from red, to yellow, to white, before the screen faded to white as well.

* * *

The camera faded into what appeared to be an Earthrealm city—specifically in Japan—devastated by war, as Earthrealm soldiers fight against gargoyle-like Wraiths/demons. As one of these demons dove toward a group of soldiers, it was shot by a helicopter, rendering it to a black cloud of dust, before the camera focused on said helicopter.

Inside the chopper, Kim Possible was co-piloting. Ron walked up to her seat and leaned on both her seat and the other co-pilot's seat, staring out at the world spread before them.

"Destination," said the co-pilot, "dead ahead."

"Set it down," replied the cocky actor, "nice and easy for me."

"Don't I always?"

"If by 'always,' you mean 'not once.' " Ron and the co-pilot shared a chuckle before focusing on Kim. "Major?"

After looking to Ron, Kim got up from her seat and strode to the back of the helicopter, with six soldiers taking their seats. Alongside them were Cornelius Fillmore (standing up), straightening out the sheath behind his back containing his katana sword. Next to him was the now-human Raimundo Pedrosa, who was in a sitting position alongside the soldiers while adjusting the armor torso plate of his original yellow and black uniform (or some variant of it, as a pair of armored-looking boots were a part of the ensemble), before standing up as well.

Ron looked on at Kim with admiration as she walked over to her men, before she flashed a quick smile at him.

As the cocky actor joined her, the Special Forces major addressed her allies. "All right, you have the rendezvous coordinates. Far edge of the forest. From there, we access the portal to Samurai Jack's sky temple."

Ron then added, "Where there's an angry former Elder God and his devils waiting for us."

One soldier seated amongst them didn't appear to quite believe what he was hearing (or what was happening around him). "Gods, portals, flying demons . . ."

The actor then smirked before looking over at Fillmore's and Raimundo's direction. "Blind guys with magic swords, ninjas with connections to cybernetics . . ."

The yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei warrior (now turned to Special Forces scout) smirked back mockingly, his arms folded across his chest. "Hey, remember when I had you by the throat after sending you flying with my detonators? Fun times they were, fun times, heh-heh-heh."

However, Fillmore had a more serious stance. "The world has changed. For the worse if we do not expel Pitch from Samurai Jack's temple. He means to poison Earthrealm's life force—the Jinsei."

Kim folded her arms across her chest in seriousness. "And we're not gonna let that happen."

Ron added, "Fillmore and I appreciate the Major and her scout Raimundo Pedrosa allowing us to join you. We're happy to help kick Pitch's bony butt back to the NetherRealm."

The muffled sound of explosions outside of the helicopter got everyone's attention. Ron, Kim, Raimundo, and Fillmore raced back to the front of the chopper in time to witness one of the helicopters in front of theirs catch fire. Kim quickly took the co-pilot seat again. As a fireball raced to the left of their chopper, the helicopter on fire crashed to the ground, utterly destroying it. Another fireball exploded on the side of another chopper in front of them.

"You gotta land it—quick!" Ron exclaimed to the co-pilot.

As the second chopper on fire crashed and exploded, the windshield suddenly shattered as a kunai attached to a chain burst through and itself around the co-pilot's neck, strangling him.

"FUDGE!" exclaimed the cocky actor.

The co-pilot barely had time to mess with the chain around his neck before he was dragged back through the windshield, breaking it apart on his side. In the co-pilot's seat, Kim desperately tried to keep the helicopter from crashing. As Ron looked on in concern, a sound at the back of the chopper grabbed the attention of the actor, as well as Fillmore's and Raimundo's. As they turned around, the soldiers also looked up to find someone else standing right in front of them, as if he'd just teleported there.

It was none other than Barnyard Dawg—reverted back to his specter form!

Before the soldiers could react, the Shirai Ryu ninja kicked two of them in the chest, punched one out cold, elbowed another for a one-hit knockout, and grabbed the remaining two by their heads and slamming them against each other, incapacitating them. All had occurred in mere seconds.

As Ron, Raimundo, and Fillmore started forward, Barnyard Dawg threw a fireball at the blind swordsman, hurling him back against Kim's seat.

Raimundo retreated to tend to his injured ally, leaving the cocky actor to go toe-to-toe against the Shirai Ryu ninja.

Barnyard Dawg hurled his kunai at Ron. "GET OVER HERE!"

_**(ENTER SLOW MOTION)**_

Ron caught the kunai and brought it level to his face, eyeing it up.

_**(EXIT SLOW MOTION)**_

"Man, I'm good!" grinned the actor.

Ron launched into a Shadow Kick, catching Barnyard Dawg in the chest and almost sending him out of the back of the helicopter. He gave the chain a good tug, dragging the specter back toward him, where the movie star grabbed him and slammed him against both sides of the chopper. Barnyard Dawg recovered quickly and threw a right hand at Ron. He blocked it, parried two more of the Shirai Ryu's strikes, dodged a sidekick, and smashed into the back of the ninja's head with a superhuman punch.

Barnyard Dawg pulled out an unchained kunai and charged in at Ron, who just barely managed to block the Wraith's forearms and avoided being stabbed. The actor desperately struggled, but he was forced to the floor by the undead power of the Shirai Ryu ninja. Moments from death, Ron found the strength to shove Barnyard Dawg's arms away, then he kicked the ninja away from him. As the Wrait staggered back, the now-fully-recovered Fillmore lunged at him and tackled him out of the open side door of the chopper. The six soldiers who were (still) knocked out earlier were then flung out from the opened chopper.

Barnyard Dawg managed to latch on to the side handle, with Fillmore desperately hanging on to his leg. As Ron was on the floor of the chopper, before Raimundo helped him slowly get up, he noticed another person has just entered. As he rolled to his knees, he got a good look at who it was: Foghorn Leghorn.

However, much like Raimundo, he was no longer in his cybernetic husk. Sadly, Foghorn was now an undead revenant under the control of Freakshow.

With the motion of his head, Ron instructed Raimundo to help Kim pilot the chopper. The yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei agent did so.

Foghorn created his signature ice blade and charged at the movie star. Ron managed to catch the blade in his hands and shatter it. He hit the cryomancer with his backflip-kick, knocking the revenant against the ceiling. As he landed, the blue-clad Lin Kuei warrior blocked a follow up kick and threw a punch and a low sweep, both of which the actor avoided. As Foghorn blocked more kicks and punches from Ron, the scene switched to Barnyard Dawg and Fillmore, still hanging on the chopper's side. The Wraith finally kicked the blind swordsman off of him, but the latter managed to stab his weapon into the side of the helicopter. It glowed as it cut through the chopper's side, but finally stuck before Fillmore was hurled to his death.

Back in the chopper, Ron blocked several punches from Foghorn before catching him with a right cross. As he staggered away, the movie star suddenly sensed someone behind him. Sure enough, Barnyard Dawg was standing right there. He promptly elbowed the ninja in the face, ducked another strike from Foghorn, and this time followed through by punching the revenant in the gut.

"Bring it!" dared Ron.

As Foghorn recoiled in pain, Ron grabbed his and Barnyard Dawg's heads and bashed them together. The former Lin Kuei stumbled back, and was bathed in a telekenetic glow. He was then violently hurled backwards through the chopper's back door, courtesy of Fillmore. Noticing Fillmore was also holding the Shirai Ryu still with his telekenesis, the actor grabbed the specter and punched him out of the side door. Barnyard Dawg grabbed onto the ladder with his kunai and started climbing back into the helicopter. Ron, having had enough at that point, readied himself as the ninja climbed back in.

"No!" Ron shouted. He lunged at Barnyard Dawg and tackled him out of the helicopter, falling out himself in the process.

They were in free fall for a few moments, with Ron intending to smash Barnyard Dawg into the pavement. At the last second, the ninja specter teleported away in a flash of fire, leaving Ron to crash hard into the pavement. Despite Kim's and Raimundo's best efforts, the helicopter crashed into the ground a few moments later, carving out a large portion of the road. Kim smacked her head and lost consciousness, while Raimundo was sent flying out through where the chopper window was, but the chopper hadn't suffered enough damage to explode just yet.

Raimundo turned around to see a horde of the winged demons charging at him and his allies.

The yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei scout gave them a steely gaze. "So that's how you want it, eh? Then I just have one thing to say." Hitting the center of his armored chestplate, Raimundo was covered with full body armor resembling his original Cyborg design before activating his jet-propelled armored boots, a buzz saw, and a pulse blade. "Safeties disabled—combat mode engaged." With that, he charged at the demons.

Ron picked himself up off the sidewalk. Miraculously, he had no broken bones in the fall. He struggled to his feet and started toward the chopper, but was stopped by Barnyard Dawg teleporting into his path. He jumped back into a fighting stance.

The Shirai Ryu growled. "The end is near."

The movie star cracked his knuckles as a sign of seriousness and preparedness. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't ya?"

They fought. Even after the vicious melee in the helicopter, Ron Stoppable demonstrated he wasn't one of the major defenders of the Earthrealm by being a mere movie star. He took the fight to the ninja specter and left him unconscious on the ground.

After releasing his tension from the fight, Ron looked over to see Raimundo fighting off the oncoming band of flying demons, followed by the fallen helicopter as he saw Kim slowly come to. "Gotta get back to the chopper." The actor rushed over to the downed flying machine. "Kim! Get outta there—"

He was suddenly struck in the back by a beam of ice and frozen. The beam didn't completely freeze him, but he visibly struggled to move as the undead Foghorn walked up to him, again preparing his ice blade. Ron spotted a crowbar on the ground nearby and the freeze effect wore off just in time for him to avoid a finishing swipe from the former Lin Kuei. The movie star dodged another swipe and grabbed the crowbar, using it to parry two more strikes before sweeping Foghorn's legs out from under him with the crowbar. He dropped it and backed up to his feet, with the feathered cryomancer rising shortly after.

"Woo! That was unpleasantly cold!" breathed out Ron.

They fought. While many would struggle fighting a foe so powerful as Foghorn, Ron proved more than ready to take him down. After a fierce battle, the actor left the revenant down for the count, before looking at his fallen ally with a shake of his head. "I liked it better when we fought on the same side."

Ron finally made it to the helicopter, where Fillmore and Raimundo (having finally slain the demons off-screen) helped Kim down from it.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he assisted Kim.

The Special Forces major nodded in response. "I've been through worse."

Fillmore sighed. "We fared better than the men."

Raimundo, looking out to who knows where the unconscious soldiers from the chopper had landed, nodding. "That's for sure."

Ron glared with determination. "Add them to the list of things Pitch will answer for."

After a tense moment of silence, the four Earthrealm warriors raced off together.

* * *

Elsewhere in the courtyard of the Sky Temple, Samurai Jack and Red Tornado, both in a battle stance, found themselves surrounded by the lifeless forms of the temple monks and an army of demons (these ones different from their winged counterparts) as a massive thunderstorm poured down.

The demon army charged at them. Samurai Jack zapped several with his electricity blast, while Red Tornado trapped several more in a cyclone, hurling them over a cliff. As a demon charged at him, Red Tornado threw it over his shoulder and sent it spiraling down the cliff with its evil compatriots. Another demon came in and gave the wind god a roundhouse kick to the face. The wind god looked up to the heavens and realized more demons—the winged ones from earlier—were descending upon him and his thunder god ally.

More demons landed behind him, but Red Tornado was saved from one by Samurai Jack impaling it through the head with his polearm, reducing it to a dust cloud. He and Red Tornado went back to back, fighting off the demons with their bladed staves. One demon managed to bite into Samurai Jack's arm and ate electricity soon after, before exploding into black dust. The thunder god was tackled across the courtyard by a flying demon. The creature stood upright and roared in victory . . . before being bisected from behind by Red Tornado and his poleaxe, reduced to nothing but two black dissipating clouds. Red Tornado helped Samurai Jack back to his feet.

"Samurai Jack! We must re-fortify the portal's defenses now!" warned Red Tornado.

"No, Red Tornado—" said the thunder god grimly— "it is too late."

The Netherrealm army was far from finished. Innumerable demons slowly walked toward the gods of thunder and wind. One in particular got closer and roared to the skies—and a green flaming skull burst through its chest before dissolving into dust. Samurai Jack and Red Tornado avoided the projectile as the black cloud of dust cleared, revealing Freakshow. The army had now stopped its advance, and given a respectable distance to the commanding necromancer.

Freakshow proudly walked toward the two gods, an evil grin on his pale-skinned face. "The mighty gods of Earthrealm."

"You befoul these hallowed grounds, Freakshow! Begone!" commanded Samurai Jack.

"Surely you are pleased to see your friends." Standing to the necromancer's left were the undead forms of T-Bone, Razor, and Jasmine. "You abandoned them to their deaths. I returned them to life."

The glare on the thunder god's face intensified. "A life worse than death!"

"One you will soon share, and my lord himself shall witness your fall."

The three revenants charged at the gods.

* * *

The scene cut to a campfire on the edge of a forest. A few demons were stockpiling the wrapped corpses of the fallen monks there. Ron, Kim, Fillmore, Raimundo, and two squads of Special Forces soldiers snuck up to the site, crouching behind cover. Ron looked out to the scene, and his eyes widened in shock. He not only saw the undead Danny Fenton in his ninja garb, but another revenant, his cybernetic arms looking as corrupted as the rest of his features: Boog.

"So he's done his job?" Boog inquired.

Danny gave a single firm nod. "I expect him soon."

The movie star whispered sorrowfully, "Boog. . . ."

Kim also looked crestfallen upon seeing her former commanding officer, but she looked over to Fillmore and Raimundo, who both nodded at her unspoken order. As they rose from cover, a portal opened behind them. More Netherrealm demons appeared, and leading them was an undead shaman carrying two corrupted red tomahawks.

Raimundo and Fillmore gasped in unison. "Tarzan!"

The former Earthrealm defender rose a tomahawk to the sky. As red lightning shot into it, he roared in attack and charged the Special Forces with his demons in tow. Fillmore, with Raimundo still by him led a squad into battle as Ron's squad provided covering fire. The fighting was quickly noticed by the other two revenants.

"There!" growled Boog.

He ran into the battle. Kim turned and charged toward him as well, engaging in close combat. In the melee, Tarzan and Fillmore parried each other's blades (with Raimundo activating his armor and slashing away at the demons) as Danny teleported directly into the middle of the Special Forces. He kicked a soldier in the chest, sending him sprawling. He wrenched the rifle out of another soldier's hands, then punched and elbowed him in the stomach, taking him down. He kicked the rifle out of another soldier's hands and punched him down.

Ron sprung into action with a flying kick. Danny blocked it and several more roundhouse kicks from the actor, before connecting with a back kick that knocked the movie star to the ground.

Ron grunted from the pain. "Danny. . . ."

"Danny is dead—" stated the revenant gray/silver-clad Lin Kuei— "I am Enenra."

Elsewhere in the melee, Kim ducked some swings from Boog's cybernetic arms, but got kicked in the leg, dropping her to her knees. Boog then kicked her full in the face, knocking her over. Ron got the upper hand over Danny by punching him twice in the face and laying him out with a crescent kick. The movie star looked over to see Boog advancing on Kim.

The revenant commanding officer snarled. "Here is your last mission, Kim."

Intervening in the nick of time, Ron tackled Boog to the ground.

The movie star, along with the revenant, crouched into a fighting stance. "The _real_ Boog wouldn't punch his best friend!"

Boog cracked his neck, loosening it up. "Ron Stoppable. Killing you will be a pleasure."

Despite fighting a warrior augmented by both sorcery and cybernetics, Ron managed to dig deep and take the fight to the former commanding officer Boog. After a tough battle, the actor eventually left his undead ally unconscious on the ground. "We're gonna fix you. Someday."

With Boog down, Ron picked up a rifle and caught up with Kim and the rest of the Special Forces, who were falling back into a cave.

"Well," piped up Ron, "nice seeing them again. . . ." After Kim let out a sigh, the cocky actor placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Kim . . . that's not him."

After a moment, Kim nodded and regained her composure. The two of them ran into the cave. While Kim stopped to confer with Raimundo and one of her men, Ron raced up to Fillmore, who was following his glowing sword _Sento_ across a wall.

"Is that the elevator?" Ron inquired.

"Yes," answered the blind swordsman in a deadpan tone, "the 'elevator.' " He continued walking with his sword in front of him. "Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me."

Ron looked back to the cave entrance as a rumbling sound was heard from outside. "Could they hurry the heck up?"

He ran back to the mouth of the cave. Some soldiers near the entrance were shooting at an unseen force of what could only be NetherRealm reinforcements. Fillmore eventually stopped at part of the wall and chanted something in Japanese. The wall lit up with kanji lettering in response. As Ron turned around, he saw the hidden portal open up before him.

"Going up!" exclaimed the cocky movie star.

"Fall back—now!" commanded Kim to her men.

As the soldiers, led by Raimundo, raced to the portal, Kim stopped for a moment with Ron.

The actor motioned with his head. "Go on." As the Special Forces major ran into the portal, Ron addressed the two soldiers running up to him at the cave mouth. "You guys stay here. Close the door."

One soldier took out a block of explosives from his satchel and passed it to his comrade. As they rushed back to the entrance, the actor ran into the portal, teleporting into the unknown.

* * *

Cutting to an underground cavern beneath the Sky Temple, Samurai Jack and Red Tornado were shooting electrical and wind blasts at the revenants pursing them, but were gradually being forced backwards by them. Freakshow strode just behind his undead puppets, letting off an evil laugh as he did so.

Though the gods of thunder and wind successfully downed the revenants, two cloud-like shadows shaped like large hands began to glide toward them. As the shadows encircled them both, Samurai Jack realized what they were and jumped back with Red Tornado in the nick of time, as the shadows formed into skeletal hands that clasped the air where they were standing just before. The gigantic hands unfolded to present the fallen Elder God, Pitch.

Pitch looked to the thunder god with an evil smirk. "You see it now, Samurai Jack . . . your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope."

Samurai Jack glowered at the fallen Elder God. "And what do you offer? The same as you did millennia ago, when you betrayed your fellow Elder Gods and attacked Earthrealm! We stopped you then, imprisoned you in the NetherRealm! We will do so again!"

"Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Samurai Jack. My followers accept this and live on. They fight for me."

As the shadow clouds came around Pitch, the revenants and Freakshow charged into battle. Razor used his hook swords to catch Samurai Jack from under his shoulders and placed a foot in his chest, trying to tear his arms clean off his body. Samurai Jack grabbed the weapons and charged them with lightning, electrocuting Razor. He followed through with a crescent kick, causing Razor to back flip from the force and crash hard on his front.

Freakshow charged in, and the thunder god avoided his kicks and punches, managing to strike him in the kidney, then the face, before kicking him in the stomach and punching him away. The necromancer rallied and summoned a Snake-like skeleton with a human skull, which he shot toward the thunder god. The skull wrapped its body around Samurai Jack. With the thunder god incapacitated, Freakshow uppercut him on the chin, sending Samurai Jack to the floor.

Red Tornado knocked the former oni aside with a jump kick, then narrowly ducked a baton swipe from T-Bone. He blocked another swipe, then landed a combination of punches that downed the revenant. Before he could close in, Jasmine grabbed him and unleashed a banshee scream point blank into his ear. The vibrations threatened to liquify Red Tornado's head, but in the nick of time Samurai Jack grabbed Jasmine and electrocuted her head, rendering her unconscious.

As Samurai Jack nodded to Red Tornado, they both readied themselves for Pitch's onslaught. The fallen Elder God now held his amulet, which he used to nonchalantly blast Samurai Jack and Red Tornado, sending them crashing through the wall behind them.

As the stone entrance crumbled at their impact, Samurai Jack and Red Tornado were both on the floor at Pitch's mercy. Before them all was the Jinsei—a mysterious glowing blue energy that was Earthrealm's life force.

"You'll not touch the Jinsei!" foreboded Red Tornado.

"Oh, I will," smirked Pitch, "and all of Earthrealm will learn the truth . . . of death!"

He sent out another blast from his amulet, dragging both the Earthrealm gods towards Pitch. They were rendered helpless as the amulet seems poised to imprison them in it for eternity. But just before Samurai Jack's hand touched the amulet, Pitch was kicked in the back by Ron Stoppable, sending the amulet from his grasp and breaking the spell. The amulet clattered to the ground a good distance away from Pitch, who face-planted on the chamber floor. Ron strode cockily into the chamber, with Kim, Raimundo, and Fillmore by his side.

"Oh, sorry ma'am!" mocked the movie star. "Didn't see you there!"

Pitch brought himself back onto his knees, a scowl clear across his face. "Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculent scum! How DARE you!"

He let loose a magical blast that knocked Fillmore and Raimundo to the floor unconscious. Samurai Jack spotted the amulet as he and Red Tornado got to their feet, and he then locked eyes with Pitch.

"It is mine!" exclaimed Pitch.

Samurai Jack unleashed a lightning bolt, but Pitch caught it in a magic blast and shot out a corrupted red form of the bolt, striking Red Tornado and knocking him out. Kim fired off an entire clip of ammo from her assault rifle at Pitch, who effortlessly created a shield that deflected the bullets. She threw the gun aside.

The Special Forces major focused her attention on the actor. "Ready?"

The movie star nodded. "As always."

They both charged Pitch and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Pitch easily blocked and dodged their attacks, kicking them both in the stomach with the same leg in a motion impossible for a human. With them doubled over, he jumped up in a split kick that caught them both in the face. Kim was knocked out of the fight, but Ron recovered quickly and charged in with more punches, all effortlessly blocked by Pitch with one hand while he wasn't even facing the movie star.

Pitch on the attack and struck the actor with a roundhouse kick, but Ron weathered it and lashed out with a kick to the side that staggered Pitch. As he recovered, the fallen Elder God levitated Ron into the air with his magic and hurled him across the chamber. The actor hit hard against the wall and was knocked out of the fight too.

Kim and Samurai Jack both charged for the amulet, but Pitch held his hand out, charged with red energy. The amulet blasted the two of them as they came close, knocking them away. Pitch then blasted Kim with a red lightning bolt, leaving her writhing on the chamber floor. Ron rose in time to witness it.

Pitch chuckled malevolently. "She will be the first to join me."

As he readied for a finishing blast with both hands, Ron charged in, glowing green with his latent superpowers as he did so.

"No!" shouted the actor.

In slow motion, Pitch blasted out his magic as Kim raised one hand in desperation. Ron dove in front of the blast, fully absorbing it. He then, to the amazement of both Kim and Pitch, rolled to his knees and rose without impediment, still glowing with green energy.

"I'm not sure what happened to me," said Ron as the green glow faded before preparing to fight, "but I'm sure of one thing: You don't even _think_ of hurting her!"

As the actor and the fallen Elder God engaged in combat, Ron gave the fight of his life against Pitch. Try as he might, Pitch was no match as the fallen Elder God was left on the ground, defeated.

Ron glared down at him. "You really are a fallen Elder God."

Pitch slowly rose up, clearly weakened by the cocky actor. Nonetheless, he got into a combat stance as Ron glowed green once more, ready for battle. Samurai Jack got to one knee as the event unfolded.

"Ron Stoppable—the amulet!" exclaimed the thunder god.

The amulet was by Ron's feet. With Pitch briefly unable to conjure up more magic, Ron stepped on it and flicked it backwards, right into Samurai Jack's hand.

"No!" shouted Pitch.

Ron dodged aside as Samurai Jack activated the amulet. The blast from it hit Pitch just as he managed to fire off some magic from his hands. Despite his struggling, there was nothing the fallen Elder God could do as he was slowly but surely dragged toward his amulet.

"NO!" shouted Pitch louder.

With one final cry of anguish, Pitch was sucked into his amulet, with Samurai Jack panting in exhaustion.

Ron lowered his stance and allowed himself a moment of triumph. "Enjoy the new digs, Gramps." Hearing Kim stir, he rushed to her side. "Kim?"

"Ron . . ." said Kim, "did we . . . ?"

As she trailed off, Ron nodded with a relieved smile. "Yeah, we got him."

Kim managed one last look of relief before falling unconscious in the actor's arms.

Samurai Jack walked up to them, holding the amulet. "Remain here. The chamber's properties will heal Kim Possible in short order.

Fillmore, Raimundo, and Red Tornado ran up to the thunder god.

Fillmore was the first to report. "Freakshow and the others are gone. A surge of power within the chamber overwhelmed my senses."

"We can't let him run free!" Raimundo declared with determination.

Red Tornado rest assured the former Lin Kuei and the blind swordsman. "We can deal with Freakshow later."

Samurai Jack held out the amulet. "We have netted a bigger prize today."

"Pitch's amulet . . ." trailed off Fillmore, before feeling its properties with his telekinetic powers, "and within it . . ."

Ron smirked. "Old high and ugly himself."

Red Tornado turned his head to Samurai Jack's direction. "We must take the amulet to the Elder Gods."

The thunder god reminded the wind god of one crucial detail: "They cannot destroy it. No one can."

"They might offer counsel. Pitch can never escape."

Samurai Jack wordlessly offered his consent and the two gods left the chamber. Fillmore and Raimundo were left with Ron, who was still holding Kim. He was smiling and at peace, unlike Fillmore, who was still clearly concerned with the events that just occurred.

"The war is not over. Freakshow has escaped. Why are you smiling?" asked the blind swordsman.

The actor kept on smiling as he answered. "She called me 'Ron.' "

Raimundo laughed dryly with a shake of his head.

* * *

**Years Later**

The scene faded to what appeared to be an older-looking Ron Stoppable. He was talking in what appeared to be a high-tech communications room with four younger fighters: his and Kim's daughter Sara Possible, Boog's daughter Julie Bruin, a Shaolin monk named Jimmy Neutron, and Randy Cunningham of the Shirai Ryu.

Ron proceeded with his story. "Samurai Jack told me later that I'm descended from some Mediterranean war cult." He paused, snorting with derision. " 'Bred as warriors for the gods.' I've never been able to re-summon that green halo. Samurai Jack thinks it was triggered when I saw a loved one about to die."

Jimmy seemed to view the tale with some skepticism. He looked over to Sara, who had her back to him and was concentrating on the computer before her.

"How about _you_, Sara?" smirked the brainy Shaolin monk. "Can you summon anything like that, or did it skip a generation?"

Randy chuckled. "Take it easy, Jimmy."

"We didn't need a 'halo' in Darfur—or Iran, or Kurdistand. Did we, Julie?" asked Sara.

"Nope," answered Julie, "we didn't. Shaolin monks ever send you there, Jimmy?"

Jimmy simply scoffed. "I've seen plenty of action—Randy and I both. Stuff that'd blow your Special Forces minds—"

"Oh, bru—" Sara started.

Before Jimmy could continue, and before Sara could interject with a sardonic reply, Ron stood back up to defuse the situation, addressing everyone as he did so. "At ease. You're all here because you deserve to be. You're beautiful and unique snowflakes." Everyone sat in silent disbelief at what they just heard. With the tension gone, Ron continued. "Now, as I'm sure you're unaware—judging from the lack of gift cards—today is our team's six week anniversary. Secretary Blake says he's pleased with our progress."

The brainy Shaolin monk joked. "You could spit in his hair and he'd still be 'pleased' with our progress."

Julie looked at Jimmy. "He was smart enough to have Mr. Stoppable put the team together."

Randy sighed happily. "I'm glad the Shirai Ryu chose me to join. New places, new faces."

"As the secretary pointed out," stated the actor, "us older folks are gonna retire someday, so it's time for your generation to step up. Shaolin, Shirai Ryu, S-F. Together. For your team's first mission, you're going to the Lin Kuei Temple."

Jimmy and Randy gave each other a meaningful look.

Ron continued. "We haven't heard from the Grandmaster in a while, so we need to make sure he's still on our side; that he's got our backs if things flare up again with Outworld. You need to bring him in, but don't be surprised if Foghorn Leghorn's not willing to cooperate."

"Why be worried about Outworld?" asked Sara. "I thought Tork Tiger respected the Reiko Accords?"

"He does, but he's facing a civil war. The rebels win, those accords will be history."

* * *

**And so ends an official chapter, starting the second installment. More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, ladies and gentleman, I bring you my **_**Looney Tunes**_** OC, Tork Tiger—making his first debut in one of my FanFics! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TORK TIGER**

The scene faded into the desert skyline of the capital city of Z'unkahran in Outworld. It panned down to the city buildings, and finally the streets, where a battalion of Tork Tiger's warriors marched through, along with the Outworld equivalent of Oxen dragging a large carriage. Leading the march were the wandering mercenary Rattlesnake Jake and the living amalgamation of souls known only as Shere Khan. The scene cut to the inside of the carriage, revealing Outworld's latest emperor: the Osh-Tekk warrior Tork Tiger.

Sitting with him in the cart was the Earthrealm mercenary Yosemite Sam, leader of the Black Dragon, along with Yzma, Tork's lieutenant from Kytinn.

Tork stated firmly, "Twenty million."

"Emperor, what's the expression? It ain't 'worth the dirt on my shoe'?" inquired the scruffy mercenary.

Yzma glared. "Tork Tiger has always bargained with you fairly, Yosemite Sam."

"Sure, sure. I'ma just sayin': upgraded weapons, my intel—and poof! The long Outworld civil war—done. Might be nice to kick back a bit, eh?"

The emperor of Outworld grunted. "You know Vicky's location."

"And 'er whole rebel army—" confirmed Sam— "it's gotta be worth at least fifty."

"I must attack her, immediately—end the conflict. As you say . . . it drains us."

Yosemite Sam looked over to the rooftops through the carriage windows. He spotted the former empress Vicky running over them, accompanied by the Edenian demi-god Hans.

Sam refocused his attention on Tork, grinning evilly. "Right. Do we have a deal?"

The driver of Tork's cart suddenly called a halt, bringing the carriage to a stop. Yzma immediately checked the window.

"What is it, Yzma?" Tork inquired.

Yzma rest assured, "The emperor should not be concerned. Accident ahead. This One will clear it."

As she exited the carriage, the scene cut to the reason behind the halt. Two massive carts of stacked crates blocked the roadway. Tork's soldiers moved to heave them aside as the Kytinn walked up to them. "Make way for Tork Tiger! Move!"

On the rooftops, Vicky and Hans spied on the proceedings, accompanied by the treacherous Edenian Gemini "Gem" Stone and several Tarkatans.

Gem bowed to the abomination. "The Tarkatans are in position. We await your order."

Having changed over the years, Vicky's rows of sharp teeth were mostly covered in the front, giving the illusion of ordinary lips as she smiled evilly against her cheek-less face. "It is given, Gem."

Gem snuck off with several Tarkatans in tow.

"Stopping a carriage is nothing. Killing an emperor—" started Hans.

"FALSE emperor!" hissed Vicky.

Hans proceeded "—requires power. Power you have, Vicky. And won't use."

Vicky begrudgingly pulled out what Hans was referring to—Pitch's Amulet. "It pains me to use it, Hans. I need more time. The usurper's excursion came too soon."

"The rain falls when it may."

"No matter—if Yosemite Sam does what I paid him to do."

Back at the cart pile up, Shere Khan was telekinectically moving the crates, while Tork's soldiers still struggled with the carts themselves.

"Now! Do it!" Yzma commanded.

More soldiers walked over to help. Inside the carriage, Tork Tiger waited impatiently and silently with Yosemite Sam, who seemed to be staring him down to pass the time. A shout outside the carriage attracted Tork's attention, and he turned to see an entire army of Tarkatan warriors madly rushing down a back alley directly at his forces. Outworld civilians scattered at the rush, but Tork's forces rushed in to intercept them. At the same time, more Tarkatans rushed in from an alley on the opposite side of the carriage, forcing the soldiers to divide up to fight them off.

Seeing the army approach, Yzma, Shere Khan, and Rattlesnake Jake charged into the fray. Shere Khan ducked a blade swipe from a Tarkatan, telekinetically lifted him into the air, and viciously bent him backwards, snapping his spine, before blasting his corpse into another Tarkatan.

Rattlesnake Jake shot a charging Tarkatan, killing him instantly as the twisted creature clutched his chest. He turned and blocked a swipe from another, before shooting. As that one fell dead, Jake was tackled by a third, knocking his hat off in the process.

Two of Tork's soldiers ganged up to subdue a Tarkatan (killing him), while another mutant fatally slashed a soldier across the chest with his arm blades. That Tarkatan spotted Yzma and charged her along with two more of his comrades. As they approach, the Kytinn extended two of her hidden appendages, brutally stabbing the mutants (off-screen) to death before they could get in range of her. She paused to take a breath, and as she did she spotted even more Tarkatans charging into the melee.

Inside the carriage, Tork Tiger watched with barely contained fury. He growled something in Osh-Tekk.

Yosemite Sam cunningly stroked his beard. "You said a mouthful."

Sam reached behind him and pulled out one of his knives. He stabbed downwards at Tork, who blocked it with a forearm and punched Yosemite Sam across the face. Sam tried another downward stab with both arms. Tork caught his wrists, the blade just barely touching him, and pushed them away.

Tork pushed Yosemite Sam down, grabbed his cybernetic heart, and laid in several measured punches, before delivering a headbutt that fractured Sam's skull (according to the X-Ray vision that popping up).

Yosemite Sam rallied and grabbed Tork by the shoulders. They struggled for a moment and Sam threw Tork down. He tried to fry the Outworld emperor with his laser eye, but Tork blocked the beam with a forearm and grabbed Yosemite Sam with his other hand, plunging his thumb directly into the mercenary's eye. The Black Dragon Clan leader screamed in pain, but miraculously wasn't blinded by the ordeal.

Tork kicked him away, grabbed him, and threw him into the carriage side. Yosemite Sam destroyed one of the carriage window frames with his face. He tried to fight back with a double axe-handle smash, but Tork blocked it, punched him in the stomach twice, then grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the carriage. Now both Sam and Tork crashed through the carriage door to the outside.

While on the ground, Tork punched Yosemite Sam repeatedly, but Sam caught his hand and threw Tork aside. They both rolled to their feet in fighting stances.

"You wound me, Yosemite Sam. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?!" Tork Tiger growled.

Sam sneered. "Keep yer fifty million. Vicky's givin' me twice thuh amount to takes you out!"

While Yosemite Sam's fighting strength and cybernetic enhancements had only grown in the years he'd lived, Tork Tiger's life experiences far outshone his. The Outworld emperor lived up to his title by beating Sam into the ground.

Tork looked down, glaring. "You're not worth the dirt on my shoe."

As Yosemite Sam tried to struggle back to his feet, Tork pulled out his ceremonial dagger. Pinning Sam to the ground with his boot, the Kahn was about to plunge the spiked weapon square into Yosemite Sam's back, but he was suddenly struck by a fireball that knocked him to the ground. The one who threw it—Gem Stone—leapt gracefully from the carriage she perched on and landed on the ground. The two circled each other in fighting stances.

Tork observed. "You are the Edenian, Gem."

The treacherous Edenian smirked. "I'm pleased you remember me, Tork." She curtseyed mockingly and threw a burst of fire.

Tork caught it in his palm and his arm began to charge with energy. "I will never forget those who freed Vicky." He threw the burst back at Gem, forcing her to cancel her spell.

Gem pulled out a pair of kama (miniature scythes). "She vowed to create a free Edenia—something you refuse to do."

Tork swung the dagger at her. "A united Outworld stands strong against its enemies."

Gem blocked it with both her kama. "It will never be united under your rule."

They broke off their clinch.

The emperor of Outworld retorted. "Your rebellion is all that prevents it."

As they fought, Gem's speed and magical prowess proved to be little match for the strength and power of the Osh-Tekk warrior. After a swift and fierce battle, Tork left Gem on the ground unconscious and beaten. "You are a fool to trust Vicky."

A Tarkatan warrior charged straight at Tork following the battle. Tork blocked a blade swipe, elbowed the mutant in the stomach, swept his leg, and kneed him in the face, knocking him out. He grabbed the arm of another Tarkatan charging him, punched him in the side and face, then swept his legs with his arm, taking him down. As the Kahn searched the battle, he spotted Vicky on the rooftops.

Tork growled. "She tasks me . . . for the last time."

His body glowed with fire and he teleported to the roof where Vicky was. He approached her, Hans, and the three Tarkatans with them with his shoulder ornaments (a pair of hooks) drawn for combat.

Tork's face twisted into a scowl, a guttural growl in his throat. "Vicky."

"Yosemite Sam was to kill you, miserable Snake!" hissed Walter Wolf's abomination. She then barked out an untranslated order in the Tarkatan language. One of them charged and was sent sprawling off the roof for his efforts. The second Tarkatan leapt into the fray with a kick, but Tork grabbed his foot and flung him elsewhere. As he dropped, the final Tarkatan rushed toward him, only to be grabbed by the head, rolled into a literal ball, and thrown off the roof.

Vicky charged at him, screaming. She threw a spin-kick that Tork blocked, followed with several more kicks that were blocked or dodged, before landing a punch across his face. The Kahn replied with two face-punches of his own and then lifted his hand to the sky, absorbing a ray of sunlight. With an Osh-Tekk chant, he blasted Vicky with said ray, sending her crashing through the rooftop wall and down to the street below.

Tork looked over to Hans. "Another Edenian—the supposed half-god."

Hans replied by trapping Tork in a water bubble, suspending him in the air. "I am a son of Argus. I was not merely declared a god by befuddled commoners, Tork."

Tork glowed with sunlight once more and burst the water bubble he was in. "Surely Vicky suspects your true intentions, son of Argus."

The Outworld emperor charged at Hans, who disappeared in a flash of water. The Kahn stopped short of the rooftop edge, but was unaware that Hans teleported behind him. Hans leapt in the air and dropkicked Tork in the back, sending him off the rooftop to the street below. He landed hard on his front. As he struggled to his feet, Hans teleported to the street to meet him in combat.

Hans glared. "My 'intentions' are to teach you the difference between pretension and godhood."

In spite of being a half-god, Hans's arrogance got the better of him in the fight with the determined Tork Tiger, whose sun-based strength managed to see him through the melee. Eventually Hans was left beaten on the ground by Tork's hand.

The emperor smirked. "That should silence you."

As Hans struggled to his knees, Rattlesnake Jake slithered up to the Outworld emperor. Tork gave a silent nod to Jake, which was returned.

Jake walked up to Hans, his tongue flickering momentarily. "You won't touch him again."

Using his weaponized tail, Jake whipped Hans square in the face, knocking him onto his back. As Hans tried to recover, Jake used his body to wrap around Hans's body and throat, before staring him eye-to-eye. As Jake bared his long fangs, a sai flew out of nowhere, breaking the human-sized serpent's moment.

The sai was from a snarling Vicky. "But I will." She turned to face off against Tork, while Hans teleported away and Jake backed off as well. "As the heir to my father Aku, I, Vicky, Empress of Outworld, order your execution!"

During the fight, as vicious and desperate of a fighter as Vicky was, not even her magic and skill matched the Osh-Tekk warrior known as Tork Tiger.

After a brutal fight, Vicky was knocked o the ground by the Kahn.

His yellow eyes narrowed, Tork looked down. "There will be an execution today."

The Tarkatan forces had now been routed, and several of Tork's warriors surrounded Vicky, who managed to get to her feet. She tried to flee but cannot see a way out.

Tork pointed at the abomination. "You will atone for your dissent, Vicky. Your blood will make right." He began to absorb more sunlight into his palm. "Up the stair path . . . to the fire's edge!"

As he shot off a ray of sunlight, Vicky pulled out Pitch's Amulet and fired it off. The two rays of magic collided in midair and struggled against one another until Tork was forced to break his attack. The trapping magic was shot off in all directions, engulfing three of his soldiers who were

instantly teleported into the amulet. The effect visibly scarred Vicky's arm, and she cried out in pain as the magic halted, falling to the ground unconscious.

Hans suddenly teleported into the fray, grabbed Vicky, and disappeared again with her in tow. Tork remained on one knee, visibly struggling to get to his feet. Yzma helped him up, but he put a hand to his head, still dizzy.

"What did my emperor see?" asked the Kytinn.

Tork grunted. "A mere cub . . . grown to be a Tiger."

The emperor said nothing more, but looked to where Vicky was for a moment, before walking off.

* * *

Over at the Lin Kuei temple, viewed through a high tech computer monitor, various statistics outlined the screen.

"Once we hit the drop-point," stated Sara, "we split up."

The scene moved back into the S-F control room, with everyone seen earlier (Ron, Sara, Julie, Randy, and Jimmy) still present.

"Julie and I will come in from the south," Sara instructed, "you two from the west."

Julie then pointed out. "Rendezvous here. The north entrance."

"Then what? A simple pick up and go?" asked Jimmy.

Sara clarified. "We bag him if he resists."

Randy rubbed his chin. "Resistance might be more possible than you think."

"Don't sweat it. It comes to that, Foghorn Leghorn won't know what hit him."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! I've been busy with my college work during the time of writing here, but since I've finished everything early, I should have time for more chapters. What do we have in store? Are we going to see any characters who became revenant have their own chapter? Only one way to find out!**

**(Yeah, we all know who's up next, but I can't help but use dramatization LOL!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: FOGHORN LEGHORN**

Back at the Lin Kuei temple, two members of the clan, outfitted in blue light armor complete with a sword on the back, rushed up the gigantic staircase. Sitting on the throne of the Grandmaster was Foghorn Leghorn— now fully restored to life—with an older-looking Raimundo Pedrosa standing next to him, playing a handheld video game.

Relieved of the half-mask that covered his beak, Foghorn's eyes took in the two Lin Kuei, who put their hands together and bowed their heads before him in respect.

The first Lin Kuei spoke, "The forward defenses stand down as you command, Grandmaster."

The second Lin Kuei then added, "It is confirmed. Four intruders."

The Grandmaster smiled in response. "It's—I say, it's time to entertain our guests. Entertain, that is."

* * *

Just outside of the Lin Kuei temple, panning down from the giant statue of the first Lin Kuei Grandmaster to the temple's entrance, in the midst of the light snow falling down, Team S-F had all reached the rendezvous point and waited to the side of the entrance staircase.

"All right," stated Sara, "I've got point. Randy—you and Jimmy, that side."

Both of them exchanged a glance. Randy's face was unreadable, but Jimmy clearly didn't agree with the command.

"Move!" Sara exclaimed.

Both of them obeyed and slipped over to the other side of the staircase.

"Julie, you ready?" asked Sara.

Julie nodded her consent, but just as the movie star's daughter turned to the entrance, the temple doors opened up. She hastily backed up as Foghorn, Raimundo, and four Lin Kuei students exited the temple, walking down to the grounds just before them. They stopped before the statue of the First Grandmaster and kneeled in meditation.

Jimmy motioned with his head to move in. Sara mouthed "Not yet" to him in response. After a moment, the stubborn Shaolin monk chose to ignore the command and stomped out of his hiding place.

Sara growled in annoyance. "Darn it, Jimmy!"

All three of them quickly followed as the monk pointed to the Cryomancer Grandmaster.

"You. I need to s—" Jimmy started, before Sara lightly hit him on the back, grabbing his attention.

Foghorn spoke to them without ever lifting his head from his meditation, his speech still audible despite the half-mask covering his beak again. "You are not welcome here. State—I say, state your intentions, sons and daughters."

Jimmy decided to let the actor's daughter do the talking, and she stepped forward.

"Grandmaster Leghorn," Sara stared, "we need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant—"

The Lin Kuei with Foghorn barked out a command in Chinese. Reinforcements flooded in from seemingly nowhere, surrounding Team S-F and outnumbering them about five to one. The Cryomancer stood up from his meditation, along with a hesitant-looking Raimundo.

Foghorn noticed the look his comrade/friend made. "Raimundo, what's—I say, what's eatin' ya'll now?"

Raimundo blinked back to the here and now, before bowing his head in respect. "Forgive me, Foghorn—I mean, Grandmaster. Err, remember when I told you I was working with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable when you were . . . well, you know?"

"Yes."

"With all due respect Grandmaster, but that's their daughter. And her comrades are the children of some of our other allies during the crisis against Aku years back."

"Timmy's my cousin!" Jimmy called from off-screen.

"Except that one."

"Is that right, son?" Foghorn inquired.

After the yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei nodded in response, Foghorn looked toward the readers and spoke aside, "Nice kids—'bout as polite as a Bull in a china shop, though." He then focused his attention on the S-F agents. "You demand my cooperation—aid, that is. Yet you are—I say, you are cut off. Surrounded. Enclosed, that is. What will you do?"

"Grandmaster Foghorn," addressed Sara, "my father always spoke highly of you. He wants to talk."

"Talkin'. Flappin' his gums. Catchin' flies. Pay attention when I'm talkin' to you missy. Yabberin' and yammerin' 'til—I say, 'til the Cows come home. Always his first choice—_first choice_, that is."

Raimundo muttered to himself with a blank stare. "I guess some things will never change."

"Say what?" Foghorn asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Okay," said Jimmy in a fighting stance, "let's try pummeling." He then shouted to his team members. "Now!"

"Wait!" exclaimed the S-F sergeant.

It was far too late for waiting, though. Jimmy charged into a line of Lin Kuei led by a stoic Raimundo, as Foghorn rushed in and took a swing at Sara. As Randy and Julie began fighting as well, Sara barely ducked out of the way in time and only just got an arm up to block a left swing. Foghorn kneed her in the side and blocked two kicks from her in response. He stepped back from a wild right swing and headbutted Sara, before throwing her to the ground. She came up in a roll and pulled out her sidearm, but the blue-clad Lin Kuei Grandmaster froze it with a quick ice ball, rendering it useless. The sergeant went into a fighting stance.

"Sara Possible, you lead the group—_lead_, that is, but they don't follow.

What would—I say, what would your mother do?" Foghorn asked.

The movie star's daughter sneered. "Stop wasting time and take you down."

As youthful and determined a fighter as Sara was, Foghorn was leagues ahead of her with his strength, experience, and powers. After a fierce battle, he left her defeated on the ground. "You are more like your mother than you think."

Randy charged at the Lin Kuei Grandmaster from behind and launched into a spin kick (with multiple spins). Foghorn blocked the attack and threw several punches that the ninja blocked, but he eventually landed one. Randy fought back with several more kicks, all blocked. On the final kick, Foghorn covered himself with ice as Randy landed on him with a spinning downwards kick, seemingly shattering him into ice shards.

After the young ninja spent a moment looking around, Foghorn resurfaced behind him and dropkicked him in the back. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster jumped to his feet as Randy struggled to his.

"Your powers—I say, your powers should've revealed my intention, Randy Cunningham—" stated the blue-clad Grandmaster— "no doubt Cornelius Fillmore taught you how to use them."

Randy glared. "My father taught me a lot, Grandmaster."

"Let us see." Even with his agility and lasher whips, the Shirai Ryu ninja proved to be little match for the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. It wasn't long before Randy was face down on the ground, defeated. Foghorn shook his head. "You are not your father, boy. Not yet."

From behind, Julie Bruin attempted to punch Foghorn in the back of his head, but he anticipated her attack and swept her legs with his arm.

Julie turned her fall into a cartwheel and landed on her feet. "Good . . . gosh!"

Foghorn looked at her coolly. "You announced your arrival, Julie Bruin."

"Like, _Specialist_ Bruin, if you please."

"Yes. Military decorum—_decorum_, that it is—is important to your family."

The S-F specialist took several swings at the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, one of them managing to hit him in his side. She landed another in his stomach and a superman punch to his face, staggering him a few steps backwards. "If you know my father, you know me. Thought you and he were friends."

Straightening out his jaw through his mask, Foghorn focused his attention on Julie again. "Our histories—like a no-account lint-pickin' Weasel sneakin' around in the dead of night—share a dark chapter."

Julie gave him a weird look before they engaged in their fight. Despite her only augmentation being her powered gauntlets, Julie proved to be a tough fighter. However, Foghorn's experience, strength, and ice powers helped see him through the fight and he knocked the young S-F specialist to the ground.

Foghorn waved a disciplinary finger. "Do not—I say, do not judge yourself harshly, Specialist Bruin."

Julie suddenly whirled to her feet and landed a spin kick across Foghorn's face. She landed a right hand and then a roundhouse kick, taking the Grandmaster to one knee, stunned. A Lin Kuei ninja charged her with a sword, forcing her to block his attacks and disengage from the fight. Elsewhere on the temple grounds, Kung Jimmy threw a Lin Kuei to the ground, blocked a sword strike from another, grabbed his arms, and judo threw him down too, before grabbing a sneaking Raimundo from behind and throwing him over his shoulder to the ground.

Seeing Foghorn on one knee, the monk genius charged in with a straight kick, but the blue-clad Lin Kuei suddenly stood up and blocked it, with a follow up kick. The Grandmaster ducked under one of Jimmy's jump spinning kicks and charged in with several punches. The stubborn Shaolin monk blocked most, but one in the chest and another in the face tagged him.

Jimmy staggered back from the onslaught and magically readied his bow-staff. "A feint. Bravo."

"Jimmy Neutron," addressed Foghorn, "you should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors—commanders, that is."

"I'll remember that—in case I ever meet one."

Jimmy's boasting proved to be his undoing, for in spite of his skill in battle, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's endurance was far too strong and his powers were far greater.

In short order, Foghorn left Jimmy lying on his back in the snow. "False bravado does not suit you."

By now, the Lin Kuei had successfully subdued Sara, Julie, and Randy, and had them on their knees with their hands tied behind them. Jimmy was soon bound and put with them in the same manner by Raimundo.

"I'm sorry," the yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei whispered, "but trust me—it's nothing personal."

Foghorn walked over to Team S-F, taking off his half-mask.

"Any ideas?" Randy asked.

"Foghorn," Sara pleaded, "let's talk."

The Grandmaster held up a hand. "That opportunity has passed."

"Got a new plan, Possible?" sneered Jimmy.

Julie glared at the monk genius. "You could've followed the old one, Jimmy."

"Grandmaster," Sara spoke up again, "I'm telling you, you'll be in a world of trouble if you kill us."

Foghorn considered it for a moment, before looking over to his fellow yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei. Raimundo smirked back with an all-knowing wink.

Smirking, Foghorn mildly chuckled. "Yes. I suppose so. Raimundo?"

The former Cyborg cut the ropes that bound Team S-F, and the Lin Kuei walked back into the temple.

"That worked?" Sara asked in confusion.

A whistle caught Team S-F's attention as they rose to their feet. Standing on the staircase to the temple was Ron Stoppable, who saluted them.

Julie looked stunned. "Like, that was all a . . . a—"

Foghorn chuckled again. "A training exercise."

Sara groaned. "Ugh, I should've seen it."

"You and your friends show much promise—a _lot_ of promise, Sara. But until—I say, until you function as one, you will fall short—hard, that is."

* * *

Back on their plane and in their command center, Team S-F began dressing their outfits and pride. Sara walked in, making sure to shoulder bump Jimmy as she passed.

Ron followed behind her. "So other than that you enjoyed your visit."

The S-F sergeant frowned. "The Lin Kuei shredded us."

Jimmy then had to throw in a smart remark (no pun intended). "You, maybe."

Julie smirked smugly. "I see plenty of frozen bootprints on your butt, too."

"Very funny Julie. Ha, ha, ha—it is to laugh."

"C'mon now," Ron rest assured, "you're all winners in my book."

Despite the intention, it didn't encourage Team S-F, who continued to look downcast.

Ron's phone began to vibrate in his back pocket and he took it out. One look at the screen and he becomes deadly serious. "New orders. From General Possible." He walked over to the computer and typed something in. He reads the screen for more info. "Priority One: Outworlders. Here in Earthrealm."

"An invasion?" Randy asked.

Julie had a look of denial. "Couldn't be." But then she noticed that Ron was silent.

So did Jimmy, before snickering. "You're not afraid are you, Mr. Stoppable?"

"Outworlders," said Ron, "I can handle. . . ."

* * *

Team S-F's plane touched down at a refugee camp policed by the Special Forces. The blind swordsman Fillmore—older-looking as well—walked over to the plane.

A few minutes passed by, after Ron and Team S-F had disembarked from the plane.

"So when did they show up?" asked the cocky actor.

"The portal opened by the docks," stated Fillmore, "a few hours ago. Nearly five thousand in all—refugees from the Outworld civil war.

Jimmy rose an eyebrow. "Must be bad if they risked coming to Earthrealm."

Fillmore motioned to the cocky Shaolin monk. "After you."

As Jimmy, Sara, Julie, and Ron all walked into one of the command tents, Fillmore stopped Randy and put a hand on his shoulder.

Through telepathy, Fillmore tried to cheer Randy up. "Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Kuei, son."

Randy sighed out loud before stating telepathically, "Kinda hard not to."

They both walked into the command tent. Admist all of the Special Forces soldiers at various monitors, Samurai Jack stood over the Outworlder Supergirl. She was seating and nursing a hot drink as Fillmore and Randy walked over.

General Kim Possible—again aging alongside Ron, Raimundo, Fillmore, and many of their other old allies—saw them approaching. "Thanks, Fillmore. Could you and Mr. Stoppable join us?"

She perched on the side of a nearby table near Supergirl. Sara began to walk over as well, and Kim addressed her while barely looking in her direction.

"Sergeant," Kim stated, "you and your team as you were."

She turned away. Sara was clearly annoyed by it, and shared a glance with her father. At his silent request, she did as she was told.

Samurai Jack began speaking. "Everyone, let me introduce you to Supergirl. She seeks asylum for her people in Earthrealm."

"Our village, Sun Do," Supergirl began, "was the epicenter of a fierce battle. We barely escaped with our lives."

Ron seemed disgusted. "Such is war." A moment of silence passed. "I mean, no offense, but . . . you Outworlders kinda live for that, right?"

"It was different. The rebels, Vicky, had a weapon unlike anything . . . Entire battalions, erased."

"Wait, hold up. . . . Vicky's alive? I thought Razor took her out a long time ago."

"He did, but after Pitch ambushed you and used one of your friends' souls to resurrect Freakshow, he must have resurrected her, and Aku's other fallen allies, when he transformed your allies into revenants. In any case, what she did was not honorable. Not combat."

Samurai Jack listened patiently before remembering a crucial detail. "Tell me more about the weapon."

Supergirl continued. "A talisman—gold, with a center jewel. Vicky wields its crimson energy without precision."

"Well," Sara figured, "that's good then—"

Kim commanded. "Not now, Sergeant."

The young sergeant looked downcast as Supergil continued. "It is enough that she possesses it. It turns the tide in her favor. The emperor grows desperate. And those caught in the middle . . . pay the price."

"If the 'talisman' you speak of is what I suspect it to be," said Samurai Jack, "we may all pay a price."

"We're talking about Pitch's Amulet?" Jimmy asked.

Kim directed her attention on the thunder god. "Can't be. The base, the vault, your wardings? S-F, Shaolin, no way anyone can get past all that."

The thunder god looked adamant yet concerned as well. "I must be certain." He then left the tent.

Ron broke the silence. "Well, certainly is cozy."

Kim said nothing, but glared at him with an annoyed expression.

Supergirl noticed the tension between them and tried to cool it off by talking to the actor. "You remind me of an Earthrealmer who crossed over with us. He also found humor in everything."

"Handsome guy, right?" smirked the cocky movie star.

The joke was seemingly lost on the Outworlder. "He was an Earthrealmer. One of his eyes . . . glowed red."

At that, Kim and Ron realized exactly who she meant.

"Who does she mean?" Jimmy asked Julie.

The S-F specialist shrugged in response.

"Fillmore," Kim stated, "continue with Supergirl. I'm going to the refugee camp. Need to get to him before he finds a way out."

The general started walking outside, with Ron falling in with her.

The movie star then stated, "I'll come with."

Kim stopped at once and addressed her husband directly. "Go get an update on camp security from Colonel Flagg."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't be here."

Sara looked more outraged than her father did and started forward. Ron motioned for her to stand down and then left the tent without another word. Kim watched him as he left, and didn't look away until her daughter addressed her.

"Are we with you?" Sara asked.

The S-F general answered, "No. I need to confirm with Tork Tiger that Supergirl's story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld."

She turned around and left the tent without another word.

* * *

**Fear not, for more is on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 4: JIMMY NEUTRON**

Suddenly, Sara found herself sensing a new presence. Turning around, she was shocked to see Raimundo, his arms folded across his chest, standing before her.

"What the . . . what are _you_ doing here?!" asked the young sergeant in a flusterd manner.

"The Grandmaster requested me to go with you," answered the yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei, "and besides—it's been a long time since I've seen my old allies."

In Outworld's capital, Z'unkahran, Team S-F and Raimundo were walking through the crowded streets of Outworlders going about their normal business.

"I dunno," said Julie, "I expected the sky to be purple or something."

Jimmy chuckled. "Don't believe everything you see online."

Sara raised an eyebrow, her eyes half-closed. "And what makes you an expert?"

"The Shaolin archives. I studied a lot about Outworld."

"No substitute for experience."

"So what makes _you_ our leader?"

The two of them stopped walking and stared one another down. Randy interceded before anything else happened.

"Guys, let's stick to the mission?" Randy queried.

Watching over the team, as assigned by his Grandmaster and his other allies, Raimundo looked at them sternly. "You heard him."

Sara broke off the stare-down and walked off. Jimmy smiled smugly to himself and followed along with Randy and Julie.

Sara stated adamantly, "Supergirl has to be telling the truth."

Julie looked concerned. "An invasion would violate the Reiko Accords."

Jimmy let loose another snarky comment. "Because you can always trust an Outworlder."

"But if Outworld's our ally," said Randy, "why didn't they help us during the NetherRealm war? Against Freakshow and his team of—?"

"Revenants? Like Julie's dad?"

Julie stopped dead at his remark. "Little creep!"

Jimmy turned round, addressing everyone as he did so. "It's not an alliance. Non-agression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

A new voice cut through the air, and Team S-F found themselves surrounded by several of Tork Tiger's soldiers, led by Rat King. The one speaking stood out the most in his gunslinger attire.

"A point you might make with more subtlety," said Rattlesnake Jake, "given your surroundings. Now state your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you."

Rat King growled. "Yeah, you heard him."

Randy put his hand to his head, telepathically reading Rattlesnake Jake's mind. "I can read you. You're not from Outworld."

"I'm from Earthrealm—like you—" said Rattlesnake Jake, "but my employer, Tork Tiger _is_ from Outworld. So now _I'm_ from Outworld. State your business."

Sara spoke up. "We're emissaries. We need to talk to Tork Tiger." She pulled something out of her back pocket. "Here, we have Samurai Jack's official seal."

Rattlesnake Jake looked at it for a moment. "I can buy one of those at yon stall right over there."

"Look, you can arrest us, even kill us," sneered Jimmy, "but if we're telling the truth, you probably get a pay cut—or worse."

"Jimmy," Raimundo whispered sternly, "choose your words carefully."

"You take us to the emperor," Jimmy continued, "I'll tell him you took us down. Maybe get you a bonus. You can't lose."

Rattlesnake Jake considered the new offer for a moment longer than he did Sara's. "Follow me."

He slithered off. Team S-F followed with the soldiers close by. Jimmy flashed another smile at Sara.

* * *

They walked into the main plaza of the marketplace, where a crowd had gathered to watch a public event. A soldier on a raised platform addressed all present, reading from a scroll.

"In these times of war," read the soldier out loud, "we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our Emperor to use at his discretion."

The scene cut to a closer view. A man had been bound in the stocks, and two soldiers pulled him out and restrained him.

"To take without his leave," continued the soldier, "is to steal from the hand of Tork Tiger himself."

Jimmy stopped to take in the scene, with mounting horror clear on his face.

"Therefore, having been found guilty of theft," the soldier concluded, "you shall be put to death."

"I was hungry!" protested the thief. He was slammed onto a headsman's block.

"Your sentence will be carried out . . . immediately!" exclaimed the soldier.

Jimmy turned to Rattlesnake Jake. "Death? For petty theft?"

Rattlesnake Jake glared. "Remember where you are."

Defiantly, Jimmy pushed his way through the crowd.

"Jimmy?" Sara queried.

Rattlesnake Jake pointed with his gun-mounted tail, intending to shoot Jimmy. Sara kicked him in the head, causing the shot to go wide. Randy, Julie, and Raimundo began fighting the soldiers as well. On the platform, a soldier held an Osh-Tekk spiked war club over the thief's head. As he prepared to swing it downward, an arrow deflected his aim and nearly made him lose his grip on the war club, sending him staggering. Jimmy put down his bow-staff and charged in.

Three soldiers pulled their swords and met him in combat. Jimmy easily blocked the first's attacks with his staff and hit him in the side of his helmet. The monk genius hit another strike to his stomach and knocked him down with a bash to the back of his head. He blocked two strikes from the second soldier and sent him sprawling with a staff hit to the face, then repeated the motion to the third soldier before he could even finish his attack. Behind him, other Outworld citizens began attacking the soldiers as well.

Elsewhere, Rattlesnake Jake blocked a high kick and a few punches from Sara, and she blocked two of his attempts to shoot her and ducked a tail/gun whip. He countered another strike from her by bashing her in the forehead with his tail-gun and dashed off from the fight while she was stunned.

The soldiers now had a full scale riot on their hands. One was tackled off the platform by an Outworld citizen, while a second was pushed off by another citizen, allowing the Shaolin monk to run up and free the thief from his binds.

"Get outta here! Go!" commanded Jimmy.

The citizen helped the grateful thief to his feet. Jimmy turned around and

walked off the platform, coming face-to-face with the gunslinger.

Rattlesnake Jake narrowed his eyes in vehemence. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes as well. "A lesson in trust... from a mercenary."

"Here's another learning opportunity."

They fought. As deadly and pragmatic a fighter as Rattlesnake Jake was, Jimmy Neutron exhibited equal skill and speed with his own weapons.

After a hard fought battle, the Shaolin student left the mercenary flat on his back. "I'm a quick learner."

The soldiers surrounding the rest of Team S-F and their Lin Kuei ally were quickly defeated. A loud deep roar attracted Julie's attention, and several thumping footsteps caught the attention of everyone else as well. They looked up in horror at what is approaching, but Jimmy steeled himself as he heard a young girl calling out threats in the Outworld tongue.

The gigantic hooded brute Wreck-It Ralph walked into the plaza, and on his back was his rider, the diminutive Vanellope Von Schweetz. She gave off a wicked cackle as they took in the scene.

"Let's play, Ralph!" shouted Vanellope.

Ralph roared in response and started forward. Team S-F got into fighting stances.

"You couldn't just ask for a Pony like every other girl?" Sara queried wearily.

Jimmy nocked an arrow into his bow-staff. "The archives never mentioned symbiotes."

At Vanellope's battle cry, Ralph charged forward. Sara, Julie, Randy, and Raimundo ran to meet them, while Jimmy aimed his bow-staff. Julie ducked a right swing from Ralph and tried to punch him, but he easily blocked her attempts. As Ralph grabbed Julie and hoisted her over his head, Jimmy fired off an arrow that hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop Julie before he could slam her into the ground.

Ralph pulled the arrow out and charged forward, but Randy ran into his path. He blocked a fist from Ralph, who blocked his attacks and grabbed his leg, throwing him to the ground while Jimmy prepared another shot. The brute bashed Takeda with both his fists while he was down, but Jimmy hit him with another arrow in the shoulder before he could repeat the motion.

Once more Ralph pulled the arrow out and charged forward. Sara tried to hit him with a Shadow Kick, but Ralph caught her leg.

"Break her face!" exclaimed Vanellope.

Ralph complied by punching Sara square in her face with his free fist.

He picked her up by the shoulders and hoisted her over his head, eye level

with Vanellope, who brandished the claws on her hands. "Vanellope cut you!"

Jimmy shot his arrow at Vanellope, catching her in the shoulder and knocking her off Ralph's back. He threw down Sara and ran in to meet Jimmy in combat. Vanellope quickly righted herself and jumped right back on Ralph's back.

"You here make trouble, Skinny?" queried Vanellope, barking off a growl. "Trouble make you!"

Ralph roared in compliance.

They fight. Vanellope and Ralph proved to be unlike any opponent Jimmy had ever faced, with the hulking giant and depraved dwarf fighting in tandem with amazing effect. Nonetheless, Jimmy's speed, training, and endurance all paid off in the end and after a long hard brawl he left Ralph defeated on the ground, on top of Vanellope.

Jimmy smirked. "Love to learn more about you, but too bad you're insane."

Vanellope struggled to pull herself out from under Ralph's unconscious

body, much to Flash's delight as he popped up from the corner of the screen, slowly laughing. "HA . . . HA . . . HA."

Jimmy rushed over to the rest of Team S-F, who were picking themselves back up. "You guys all right?"

They said nothing in response, but a cry across the plaza grabbed their attention. More soldiers—far more than they could take on—dashed toward them. Once surrounded, the Kytinn Yzma strolled up to Team S-F.

"The Earthrealmers, yes?" Yzma asked. "This One must learn more of your diplomatic techniques."

Sara took in a breath. "We're here to see Tork Tiger. General Possible's—"

"You interfere with Outworld matters. The penalty is death."

"I'm sensing a theme."

"But as we honor the Reiko accords, we will consult the emperor.

You will await him here."

She walked off, leaving Team S-F surrounded by the soldiers. Sara turned to Jimmy. "You wanna take the opportunity to tell us what you were thinking?!"

Randy looked confusedly at Jimmy. "I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war for a bread thief."

Jimmy looked at his allies seriously, "Because not all thieves are irredeemable."

* * *

**SOME YEARS AGO**

The doors to the shrine were opened by Jimmy, wearing the shrouded clothes of a thief. He looked around the shrine, which had paintings of many of Earthrealm's greatest heroes framed on the walls. He stopped at two of the paintings—of the Shaolin's finest, Timmy Turner and Omi.

Jimmy looked regretful at what he was going to do, but nonetheless steeled himself and picked up a jade statue on a table below the paintings, small enough to hold in one hand. After pausing another moment to contemplate his actions, he gripped the statue tightly and fled the shrine.

An exterior shot revealed that Jimmy was fleeing from the Sky Temple. He made it to the outside courtyard and paused to admire the statue.

As he walked away, he failed to spot Samurai Jack standing behind him. "It has more sentimental than monetary value."

Jimmy stopped dead at his words.

"Nevertheless," continued the thunder god, "I would prefer you did not steal it."

Jimmy glared. "It's a family heirloom. One that shouldn't have been given to you!"

The statue disappeared from Jimmy's hand in a flash of lightning, and

reappeared in Samurai Jack's. "Your family honored me with the memento of your cousin Timmy. After his death."

"A death you caused! You made him fight Aku, then stood there while he got struck with the monster's hammer!

"You go too far, Jimmy Neutron."

"No . . . not far enough."

While fighting, Jimmy soon realized he was outmatched, as the Thunder God took little damage from his onslaught.

Even when he managed to knock him to the ground, Jimmy knew fighting him was in vain. "Just let me go."

Jimmy walked away, despondent, only to find Samurai Jack teleporting directly into his path, completely uninjured from the brief fight.

"Blood of Timmy Turner," said Samurai Jack, "descendant of the Great Turner . . . a common thief. Did you think you could walk unimpeded into my temple and walk out again . . . without my complicity?"

"You wanted me to attack you. Why?" asked the monk genius.

"To release your anger. Make you amenable to reason."

Jimmy hung his head, unable to meet the thunder god's eyes. "And make me feel horrible."

"Self-loathing has always been an unfortunate part of your makeup. There lies ahead a brighter path. One that will truly honor your ancestors." He put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "One that is worthy of you. Go to the Wu Shi Academy. Join the Shaolin, like Timmy Turner before you."

Samurai Jack took his hand from Jimmy's shoulder. The monk turned away from him, still downcast. "I can't. They won't . . . accept—"

"They care only about what is in your heart. Not who your heart desires."

"It's too late for me."

Samurai Jack held out the statue for Jimmy, the latter taking it. "It is never too late, Jimmy Neutron."

Jimmy finally looked into his eyes, and lit up with determination.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Back in Outworld, Tork Tiger had his back to Sara Possible in contemplation. Yzma, Rattlesnake Jake, Vanellope and Ralph, Rat King, and Tork's soldiers still had Team S-F and their Lin Kuei ally surrounded. He turned back around and walked toward Sara.

Tork rubbed his chin. "Your news of refugees is troubling. Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me." He turned away and walked onto the platform. "I do know it: I invited no guests from Earthrealm. Certainly none who would disrupt the execution of justice." He placed a hand on the stocks that the thief was formerly in. "How do I know you are not allied with Vicky? Perhaps her newfound power has earned her new friends?"

"Friends? No. No!" Sara denied. "We're not even sure that's Pitch's Amulet that she has—"

"She employs Pitch's Amulet against me?! The very item Earthrealm swore would be safe in its care?! When Outworld was offered no participation—"

Realizing that negotiations were taking a turn for the worse, Jimmy started forward.

"We were under attack, not Outworld—" started the S-F sergeant.

Jimmy stepped in front of Sara and interjected. Tork Tiger, we are here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule."

Tork grunted in thought. "At least one Earthrealmer can forge words like silver. But I recall an Earthrealm expression: 'There is more honor among thieves than diplomats.' "

"I've had the questionable fortune to be both, Emperor. But I'm telling you the truth."

"You are allied with Vicky." He then looked to Yzma. "You may carry out your sentence."

"Emperor Tork Tiger, under Outworld law, I claim the right of defense . . . by combat."

"What?" Randy asked.

Raimundo hung his head. "Oh no."

Julie was stunned. "You're gonna fight . . . a duel?"

Jimmy looked serious. "To absolve us of all accusations." He looked at Tork. "Denying the request brings dishonor upon the accuser."

Tork, despite what his (didn't) show, was impressed. ". . . You know much of Outworld." He stepped down from the platform.

"Know also," said Yzma, "the duel ends in death."

Jimmy stepped into a fighting stance as Tork did the same.

"You have won nothing," said Tork, "merely a few more seconds of breath."

The battle proved to be one of the toughest of Jimmy Neutron's life. Facing down an Osh-Tekk warrior at full strength was no easy feat, and it took all of Jimmy's speed and skill in battle to hang in there.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the monk finally powered through Tork's strength and left him down on the ground, defeated. "And now, Emperor?"

Breathing heavily, Tork couldn't find the strength to rise again. "The charges against you are void. I say to all, that Earthrealm means Outworld no harm."

Yzma looked shocked at these words. Team S-F and the yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei could barely believe it either.

Tork got to his knees, but rose no further. "Now kill me. Be done with it."

"You're not actually gonna—?" started Sara.

Jimmy stepped closer to Tork. "Instead of your life, I claim your service." Tork looked up in surprise before Jimmy continued. "If Vicky does have the amulet, we can get it from her more easily if we work together."

Tork Tiger rose to his feet.

Yzma walked up to him. "Emperor, they cannot be trusted—"

Tork interrupted. "Yzma, can you not perceive? I am indebted to them."

He held out his arm, and Jimmy clasped it at the elbow. Tork returned the hand (or arm) shake.

Jimmy smiled. "You honor us, Tork Tiger. Our gratitude is wide like the ocean."

Tork said nothing, but frowned at the words.

Sara stated out loud, "I'll talk to General Possible. Tell her about our new . . . arrangement."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 5: KIM POSSIBLE**

Back at the refugee camp, Kim Possible walked through with her phone to her ear, with a squad of S-F soldiers walking just behind her. "Thanks for the heads up, Sergeant. Stay with Tork Tiger. We'll figure out next steps once I've got Yosemite Sam locked down."

Sara responded over the phone. "Yes ma'am. Possible out."

Kim stopped and looked out to the Outworld refugees. "He's still here. I can feel it." As she continued through the camp, she came across two of her medics carrying a body bag on a stretcher. "Report."

"One of the refugees—" said one of the medics— "found her near the north perimeter."

Kim unzipped the bag, looking down at the corpse with bruises around her neck.

"That's one of Sam's handiworks." She steeled herself up again, zipping the body bag up before focusing on the medics. "Inform Supergirl. Tell her we're investigating."

The medics walked off with the body bag. Kim pulled out a talisman that acted as a communicator. An image of Samurai Jack was projected on it.

"Samurai Jack, what'd you find?" Kim asked.

"Pitch's Amulet has been stolen," state the thunder god, "replaced by an exquisite duplicate."

"Ah, jeez."

On the projection, Samurai Jack looked to his left. "Something is wrong. I will speak to you once I—"

The projection fizzled out.

"Samurai Jack? Samurai Jack!" After a moment of contemplation, Kim put the talisman in her back pocket while whirling around to address her soldiers. "Lieutenant, I need you to take a team to Fort Charles. Check in with Samurai Jack and report back."

The soldiers marched off. Ron Stoppable chose the moment to stroll up to Kim.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"What's your update from Colonel Flagg?" asked the S-F general.

"He said, 'Why're you bothering me?' and I said, 'Because my ex-wife is a pain in the—' "

Kim held a hand up to stop Ron and turned, walking away from him.

The actor was quick to follow and intercept her. "Where you going? You can't just walk away. I'm in it too."

Kim glared. "Not my decision. Thank your buddy, Secretary Blake."

"THAT'S the reason why we split us up in the first place. You disappear in your work. Never time for me and Sara."

"I had responsibilities. Sorry you couldn't be the center of attention."

Ron bit back his retort, and delivered a carefully measured response. "There was a time when you cared more about your family than your job . . . General."

As the actor walked off, Kim continued in the direction she was going.

* * *

**YEARS AGO**

At a castle in the NetherRealm—Freakshow's fortress—Kim and Ron had reached the bottom of a large staircase, with Raimundo Pedrosa and a few S-F soldiers in tow. While the soldiers had automatic rifles as firearms, Ron and Kim were only using pistols.

"Nope," Ron reported, "no evil sorcerers in here."

"Would you get serious?" Kim snapped.

"Freakshow needs to clean up his man-cave."

"It's cleaner than yours."

"You're comparing me to Freakshow?"

"Only in terms of cleanliness."

They continued further onto the bottom floor. A gigantic pool of dark fluid was the centerpiece of the area, complete with large jars containing failed experiments. Books and bottles filled with unknown substances dotted the area, which was lit only by dark candles. Kim and Ron walked over to the pool.

Ron kneeled down, as if to touch the pool. "What's that?"

Kim warned, "I wouldn't do that."

"Ah, come on, where's your sense of—" As he touched it, the pool turned red and began to swirl around, like a whirlpool, ". . . adventure."

The fluid began to rise at the center, where the red was fullest. A portal opened before them, prompting Kim and Ron to raise their pistols. Freakshow exited from it, with Barnyard Dawg, Foghorn Leghorn, and Boog in tow.

"You wish for adventure?" evilly smirked the bald necromancer. "You shall have it."

The soldiers ran up and aimed their weapons.

Kim shouted, "Fire!"

They, Kim, and Ron cut loose. Freakshow chanted in the NetherRealm tongue and conjured up a wall of green skulls that blocked all the bullets from hitting him and his revenants. As they stopped firing, Foghorn shot off an ice blast that froze the soldiers solid, leaving only Kim, Ron, and Raimundo behind.

Freakshow chuckled sinisterly. "I have no need of your soldiers. But you, Mr. Stoppable, and Mr. Pedrosa will serve me well—once you are dead."

They all charged into battle. Foghorn and Boog went for the actor and the yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei, leaving the S-F soldier with Barnyard Dawg and Freakshow. She blocked their attacks and kicked the Shirai Ryu revenant away, then kicked Freakshow in the midsection and knocked him down with an axe-kick.

Ron kicked Boog away, while a regretful Raimundo landed a solid punch across Foghorn's face before downing him with a roundhouse kick.

The actor back-flipped away from Boog's attacks, as the S-F soldier rushed toward Barnyard Dawg with some punches. He blocked them all and landed one of his on Kim, but she punched him right back, kicked him in the stomach, and smashed him across the face with a forearm. He staggered back, but didn't fall.

"Don't know when to quit, do you?" asked Kim. As formidable a foe as the specter ninja was, her training and advanced weaponry kept her in the fight long enough for her to take the battle to Barnyard Dawg. After a fierce brawl, she left him unconscious on the floor. "Not as tough as you look."

Kim began fighting with Foghorn next. She blocked several of his strikes, but eventually she got elbowed in the face. She ducked under a roundhouse kick and fought back with a superman punch as the blue-clad cryomancer turned round, but he blocked it. Ron and Raimundo, meanwhile, continued to fight with Boog. The movie star took a kick to the side, but struck the revenant in the face with a superman punch. He followed through with a clothesline, slamming Boog to the ground by his neck. From a seated position, Johnny pounds Boog in the face once more, knocking him out. The movie star let off a brief laugh of triumph before rushing over to Kim.

She managed to punch Foghorn twice in the face and knocked him down with a spin kick to the stomach just as Ron and Raimundo made it to her. They nodded together and walked toward Freakshow, who was picking himself off the floor. Unbeknownst to them, Boog woke up and rose to his feet. Kim, Ron, and Raimundo got into fighting stances.

"Freakshow," addressed the S-F soldier, "you've lost."

The necromancer smirked. "A delay, Miss Possible. The inevitable still beckons."

Raimundo sensed Boog sneaking up behind them, before whipping his head around. "Guys, look out!"

Boog managed to smack Raimundo to the side and, with a dagger, stabbed Ron in the abdomen from off-screen.

"Ron!" exclaimed Kim in concern.

As she turned to try and help, Freakshow punched her across the face, staggering her backwards. Boog pulled out the dagger and Ron crumpled to the floor, still breathing.

As Raimundo slowly picked himself back up, he watched the dark fluids of the pool begin to rise in a crimson red whirlpool. A creature of the NetherRealm flesh began to emerge from the pool—and said creature was the undead image of Ron Stoppable, slowly being given form.

"That's . . ." Raimundo gulped, ". . . not good."

Kim blocked several strikes from Freakshow before punching him in the stomach and kneeing him in the face. She followed through with a right hand strike that sent the sorcerer down to the floor out cold. Desperately, she and Raimundo rushed over to the dying Ron, who was writhing on the floor as he continued to lose blood.

Revenant Boog grunted. "You won't be dead for long."

Kim grappled Boog and threw him to the ground. He rose and crouched into a fighting stance.

After motioning her head to Raimundo to stay with Ron, Kim faced her C.O. "It will not happen!" As they fought, fueled by desperation and heroic willpower, Kim battled with a determination like never before. It proved just enough to defeat the undead Boog and leave him out on the ground. "I'm sorry, Boog."

She rushed over to Ron's side. He was still alive, but barely.

"I'm sorry," Raimundo apologized, "but he's falling in and out of consciousness as we speak."

Kim looked at Ron, tears in her eyes. "I'll get you out of here. You'll be fine."

The actor winced while still grasping his injury. "Dunno. Blood's . . . supposed to be . . . on the inside. . . ."

The revenant of Ron was gradually rising from the pool of sorcery, constantly being enriched by its dark magic. A flash of lightning struck in the fortress, and the thunder god teleported into the fray.

"Samurai Jack!" Kim and Raimundo exclaimed in unison.

The thunder god had a concerned yet adamant look on his face. "I must reverse his spell."

Samurai Jack chanted in an ancient tongue, lightning coursing through his hands as he did so. He shot it at the forming revenant. The lightning began blasting the magic away, and the creature began to descend back into the liquid it was spawned from.

"It's working!" Kim exclaimed with hope in her voice.

Freakshow, however, rose to his feet in the midst of it all. "You cannot save him." He fired off a flaming skull at Samurai Jack, catching him in the chest and disrupting his attack, while the revenant Ron immediately began to rise from the pool again. "You're weak, thunder god. Ron Stoppable is mine."

Kim Possible glared at the necromancer. "No. He's MINE." She turned to Samurai Jack. "Save him!" The S-F soldier walked toward Freakshow, with an angrily determined Raimundo following.

"Kim," stated the lone Lin Kuei before activating his armor, "allow me to help. He's responsible for my fallen brothers to begin with."

Kim didn't take her gaze off the necromancer as she responded to her ally. "Then let's take out the dirt bag together!"

They fought. Her desperation now replaced with anger, Kim beat the living tar out of Freakshow (with only a little assistance from Raimundo, as she did most of the fighting). Completely taken aback, the NetherRealm sorcerer could do little against her furious assault, and in short order he was soon down on the ground on all fours, defeated at her hands.

As she and Raimundo glared down at the necromancer, Kim wiped a lock of hair from in front of her face. "That wasn't even CLOSE to what you deserve."

As Freakshow gasped for breath, the two Earthrealm allies looked over to Samurai Jack. The revenant of Ron was still being blasted down by the thunder god, but it refused to finally sink down into the dark fluid.

"Kim Possible! The link with Freakshow is not completely severed!" exclaimed Samurai Jack.

Kim looked over at the necromancer with a scowl. "Not a problem."

As Freakshow looked up into her eyes, Kim methodically and repeatedly punched him in the face as Raimundo, meanwhile, stood with his arms folded across his chest and silently relished in watching the person responsible for the Lin Kuei's tragedy getting his comeuppance. After several blows, she cut loose with a knee to the chin that garnered an X-Ray shot of his lower jaw being pulverized, complete with several teeth flying out of his mouth.

He fell flat on his back and weakly raised a hand upwards. Kim had none of it and slapped the hand away, before repeatedly stomping on his head. Finally, she walked over to his lower body. She delivered one final stomp to his abdomen with her boot. The strike was finally enough to render Freakshow unconscious.

Kim looked up at Raimundo and they both smirked at one another in satisfaction as he nodded to her.

With Freakshow down, Samurai Jack was finally able to blast the half-formed revenant back down into the pool. It exploded with a demonic fury, its energies passing through the entire area of the fortress. Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, and Boog were all caught by the blast, and the effect it had on them was startling—their flesh was restored to a normal hue, and their eyes no longer glowed with a yellow-white light. Kim and Raimundo were amazed at what they saw: they are all restored to their living forms.

Samurai Jack kneeled over Ron and began another chant. He directed his energy (a blue light, not his regular lightning blasts) at the actor's torso wound. Kim walked over to them.

Samurai Jack looked up. "The others are restored to the living. By coupling Freakshow's dark magic to my own, I was able to restore their souls."

He finished his healing spell on Ron. Kim bent over his body, her hands on his chest.

"Is he going to make it?"

"Haven't I told you?" Ron asked with a smirk. "He's a god." The movie star sat up, much to Kim's delight.

Kim hugged him. "You scared me half to death."

"And they said I couldn't do horror films."

The flash of a portal illuminated both of their faces briefly. They turned around to find Freakshow had escaped through one.

"He's gone?!" Kim exclaimed. "How did he—?"

"We gotta go after him!" stated Ron.

The cocky actor tried to rise fully, even though he was still groggy.

Kim however stopped him. "He can wait. Right now we need to get you and the others back to Earthrealm."

She put a hand on his shoulder. Ron stopped arguing, and they both shared smiles at one another.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Several of the Outworld refugees were waiting in line.

"Why is it taking so long?" asked one refugee.

An S-F soldier sat at a table was taking everyone's names. "Name?"

A second refugee answered. "Re'em Adu Kaire."

"Thanks. All right, second line on your left."

Supergirl, Kim, and Fillmore were overseeing all of the refugees being screened.

The Outworlder spoke to the S-F general. "You seem to know the one called 'Yosemite Sam' intimately."

"Not the word I'd use," Kim answered darkly, "but yes. I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Pitch's invasion."

"Why would he return now?" asked Fillmore.

"All that matters is he's . . ." She trailed off as she spotted the same Outworld woman who was in the body bag earlier, now looking healthy. A brief flicker on the holographic face confirmed her suspicions: it was Sam in a high-tech disguise. ". . . caught. Gotcha."

She discreetly thumbed over to Fillmore, who moved off to the side. Kim walked directly toward the disguised Sam. Seeing her coming, he cut away from the line he was in, but was intercepted by Fillmore.

"Are you lost?" smirked the blind swordsman.

Sam turned around, but Kim barred his way. Seeing that there was nowhere to run, he disengaged his disguise and revealed himself, causing several refugees to backpedal in shock.

"Howdy, missy!" smirked the Black Dragon leader evilly. "Been a whiles!"

Kim's green eyes narrowed to angry slits. "Not long enough." She opened up a call on her communicator. "General Possible here. I need MPs to my location immediately."

"Aww," guilefully smile Yosemite Sam, "let's keeps this between friends. A trade! Info fer freedom."

The S-F general crouched into a fighting stance. "I don't negotiate with villainous slimeballs."

The scruffy man growled with a sneer. "Well then, if mother ain't gonna plays nice, maybe daughter will."

"If you ever—"

"Backs off, and all's well. Riles me up, and Sara's a-gonna meet yers truly."

"I swear I _will_ kill you!"

In the midst of their fight, Sam proved to be every bit as tough as he was in all of his previous fights with Kim, and that wasn't even counting all of the cybernetics he'd upgraded his body with. But Kim had tricks of her own she brought to the forefront.

After an epic battle, she once again managed to leave Sam down and defeated. "No. I'm not done with you."

Striding over to Sam and knocking him flat on his back with a kick to the face, she then mounted him and punched him twice in the face, before wrapping her hands around his throat, lifting him up in the air.

Sam was unable to pry her fingers away as he choked. "All right! All right! Let me go!"

Kim was in no mood to stop, even with the ruffian gasping for breath.

Ron pushed his way through the crowd. "Kim, ease up!"

He tried to grab her, but she pushed him away and kept on strangling Sam.

"Ya'll kills me . . . never find . . . amulet!" choked out Sam.

The MPs arrived as well, and pointed their guns directly at Kim. Ron immediately motioned for them to stop. They did, but kept their guns trained on her.

The actor desperately looked over to his ex-wife. "Kim, we need that info."

She ignored him. Sam's gasps became more and more desperate.

Ron had desperation in his voice. "Kim . . . don't make it another thing you'll regret."

Kim growled angrily, but it looked like her ex-husband finally got through to her. She let go and Sam dropped back to the ground, taking in deep breaths of air.

The S-F general hissed at him. "Talk!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 6: SHERE KHAN & RAIMUNDO PEDROSA**

Back in Outworld, Randy and Jimmy climbed up the stairs of Tork Tiger's palace to meet with Julie, Sara, and Raimundo. Sara was speaking with Kim over her communication piece, next to a large table which seemed to be where Tork and his advisors would meet to discuss affairs.

"The Kuatan Jungle?" queried Sara.

"With at least two divisions of Tarkatans—" said Kim over the communication piece— "they're on the move constantly to avoid detection."

Julie checked something on her communications device, which appeared to be a map of sorts.

"What have you got, Julie?" inquired Raimundo.

Julie answered, "Location of the Kuatan Jungle. That's not far. Maybe two hundred kilometers."

Kim spoke again. "You know what to do."

Sara answered back, "Yes ma'am."

"Good luck. Possible out."

Tork Tiger, Shere Khan, and Yzma walked up to Team S-F from the other side of the table.

"You have new information? From Earthrealm?" Tork inquired.

Sara nodded. "Yosemite Sam talked—gave us the details on Vicky's location. She has the amulet, but she's got a lot of protection."

"We will strike immediately."

Shere Khan was the first to speak. "Perhaps a two-pronged approach."

"The army will engage Vicky—" added Yzma— "distract her, while This One and Shere Khan retrieve the amulet."

The S-F sergeant glared at the Kytinn. "Not alone. You're BOTH coming with."

The soul-fused spirit nodded once. "So be it. We shall follow."

Yzma however protested. "Stealth is of the essence."

"Did you not hear me?" Sara snapped.

"You may assist in the main strike—"

"Yzma," growled Tork, "you will grant their request and I will finally be rid of Vicky."

Yzma didn't look too happy at the Osh-Tekk emperor for his decision, but she said nothing to him.

Shere Khan, while neutral over the fact, bowed his head. Since the events that transpired years ago, he hadn't been the same. He couldn't see himself as being truly evil, but at the same time he couldn't see himself as truly good either. Regardless, he experienced guilt after being freed—after Aladdin's spirit was freed from him—and he wanted to rid himself of that guilt.

* * *

**SOME YEARS AGO**

Yzma was letting a large maggot run across her hand. As the maggot continued its course, the camera panned out to show that the scene was set in Yzma's dwellings, and seated were Tork Tiger, Shere Khan, and Randall Boggs. The Kytinn remained standing and facing away from them.

"This One understands your logic," spoke Yzma, "but does not reach the same conclusion." She let the maggot back down into the egg sack it lived in before turning to face them. "Like others, This One is not pleased with Vicky as empress. But it is not clear your coup will succeed."

Tork acknowledged her words. "That is why I invited Randall and our spirit friend."

"Listen," said Shere Khan, "and join us. I know things about Vicky. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling. In turn, it will pave the way for Tork Tiger."

Yzma looked at them, with cryptic words on her tongue. "What would you know which would cause—"

Suddenly the doors to the apartment were forced open. They turned to face eight Tarkatans who quickly surrounded them. Vicky walked in a moment later, flanked by both the Tigrar Shokan Pete and the general of the Tarkatans, Dag.

"Ah," said Vicky with satisfaction, "there they are. Three of your fellow councilors, whispering like handmaidens. About what, I wonder?"

The Zaterran grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Tork narrowed his eyes at the abomination. "If only you would hear our counsel. As war with NetherRealm looms, I have urged detente with Earthrealm."

"And I'VE told you I would sooner die than treat with my father's murderers!"

Shere Khan gave a mild chuckle. "We are sure death would be familiar to you, Vicky."

Vicky hissed angrily in response.

Tork pointed an accusatory finger. "You refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger the Realm."

"And sedition does not?" retorted Vicky. "Speak your last, before I have your tongue."

Randall growled and stepped forward, bringing his face a little closer to hers. "You are not Aku's true heir! She is a construct; formed in Walter Wolf's Flesh Pits. I saw this. Your best claim to the throne is moot."

"How dare you! I succeed Aku by his decree!"

"Succeed him you have," confirmed Tork, "but Outworld demands new leadership."

"From you? Osh-Tekk fool!" The abomination whipped her head around to face her trusted Tarkatan general. "Kill him!"

"With pleasure!" snarled Dag as he obediently lunged forward, but his attempted stab was blocked by Shere Khan, grabbing the Tarkatan blade with a bare hand.

Shere Khan growled. "We serve Vicky no longer!"

"Neither does This One!" proclaimed Yzma as she punched Dag across the face. The Tarkatans sprung to attack, but Tork and Randall had little trouble fending them off.

Vicky faced Pete and her Tarkatan followers. "You will defend your Empress!"

Pete only shrugged. "Eh, Aku's dead. I will serve who I choose."

Vicky screamed in fury as Pete attacked, blocking his strikes as best as she could. A Tarkatan lunged at Tork with a flying kick, but the Osh-Tekk grabbed his leg and slammed him into the floor. Randall kicked another mutant in the stomach and kneed him in the face, before ducking a blade swipe from a third. He threw a kick that missed, but forced the Tarkatan to back away.

Shere Khan and Yzma were now to combat Dag. They parried his blade swipes, pushed him back with his telekinetic powers and her retractable limbs respectively, and charged forward, tackling him off the balcony of the apartment. As they fell, Yzma opened up her wings and flew into the air, while Dag crashed hard onto the market place below. Shere Khan, meanwhile, floated down to safety, his arms folded across his chest. Bystanders immediately scattered from the area. Dag picked himself painfully off the ground while Yzma gracefully landed next to Shere Khan.

"Still you follow Vicky?" Shere Khan asked.

Dag bared his sharp teeth. "Aku conquered my Realm. I owe him my loyalty. I honor his will."

They fought. As vicious and deadly as Dag was, he proved to be outmatched when facing the multiple-soul spirit, whose attack range and powers far outshone his. After a short but fierce battle, Dag was left staggering on his feet, dazed and helpless.

Yzma looked back and spotted Tork walking up to the balcony. He looked over to Dag and gave her the thumbs down—the cue to finish him.

In response, Yzma jumped on top of Dag, looked down at him, and extended two of her spider limbs.

While the Kytinn was finishing off the Tarkatan general from off-screen, the latter's shouts of pain could be heard. Shere Khan looked up at Tork Tiger. After Tork gave him a single nod, the multiple-soul spirit returned the nod.

As Shere Khan and Yzma returned, Randall and Pete had Vicky restrained (though still growling in anger). The other Tarkatans were either dead or unconscious.

Yzma smirked. "Dag is dead. Your last ally has left you."

Vicky fell silent at these words.

Tork took one of his shoulder sickles and lifted Vicky's chin with it. "Yzma, Randall. Take her away."

The Zaterran did as he was commanded, with the Kytinn following. Pete watched them leave with the abomination, and then turned to face Tork and Shere Khan.

The Tigrar Shokan placed two of his fists on his chest. "I would serve the new ruler of Outworld."

The multiple-soul spirit raised an eyebrow. "Then you serve . . . Emperor Tork Tiger."

Tork nodded at him. Both he and Pete kneeled at the Osh-Tekk's feet, and he looked satisfied at their fealty.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Back in the Kuatan jungle, various tents were set up, with Tarkatans running between them. Sara, Raimundo, Shere Khan, and Yzma snuck into the makeshift campsite. They crouched behind some crates and barrels, while the sounds of battle between two armies was heard close by.

Yzma leaned in close to Sara, eyeing something in the distance. "There."

She was looking at a large tent a few yards away from their hiding spot. Hans walked out of it, accompanied a Tarkatan. He said something and the Tarkatan rushed off. Yzma snuck out of cover and the other three followed. Hans turned to see the four of them approaching, Sara and Raimundo drawing their weapons (with the latter activating his armor) and flanking them from one side, while Yzma and Shere Khan approached from the other side.

Hans glared at Tork's followers. "Here to surrender, traitor?"

"You would speak of treason?" frowned the Kytinn. "This One knows you desire the throne."

"Why serve Vicky?" inquired Shere Khan.

Hans smirked under his half-mask. "I advise her. Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it."

Shere Khan rubbed his chin in acknowledging the answer that was clear to him. "As both sides diminish, you fill the void."

"Exactly my plan."

While Hans was speaking, Gem and Shego (with Rubella Mucus by them) snuck up from behind on Sara and Raimundo and grabbed them. As they struggled, Hans charged at the Kytinn and the multiple-soul spirit with a running knee, catching the former on the chin.

As Shere Khan attempted a punch, the demi-god grabbed his arm, pulled him in, and punched him in the face. He staggered back into a fighting stance.

A sneer formed under Hans's mask. "A shame you will not see its fruition."

They fought. With his power over water and lightning alike, the Edenian half-god proved to be a difficult fight for Shere Khan. Nonetheless, his own powers and fighting prowess proved to be too much for him.

The half-god was soon left unconscious at the multiple-soul spirit's feet. "Your schemes end here."

The scene panned over to Gem and Shego, who had now straddled Sara and Raimundo. As Shere Khan approached, Gem looked in his direction. The multiple-soul spirit paused for a moment, but turned toward the tent. Gem stopped him by launching a fireball, just missing him by a few inches.

The traitorous Edenian smirked. "Leaving without your friend, Shere Khan?"

She stood up and walked toward him, leaving Sara to the mercy (or lack thereof) of Ms. Mucus.

Gem chuckled sinisterly. "Before your demise, I want you to know: I always did dislike you."

Shere Khan's eyes glowed momentarily. "All of us as one, or merely a single fraction of us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It is none of our concern."

As they fought, despite being well versed in both magic and combat, the Edenian soon found herself being overpowered by Shere Khan, whose telekinesis proved to be the decisive factor in the fight. It was not long after that Gem fell unconscious next to Hans.

Shere Khan chuckled in satisfaction. "Now two Edenians will die."

He approached the two of them, ready to activate his powers.

Sara and Raimundo, after defeating Ms. Mucus and Shego from off-screen and tying the unconscious combatants up, had other ideas.

"Wait," Sara said, stopping him, "I know you said you weren't friends, but you're not killing them."

It was at that moment that Yzma finally came to and joined the three.

"Sara's right," the yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei confirmed, "as we have a bigger concern on our hands."

Shere Khan paused momentarily. "Very well. Let us move."

They entered the tent. Inside was a locked chest. Sara attempted to open the lock.

The Kytinn rolled her eyes. "Step aside."

As the S-F sergeant did so, Yzma put her hand to the lock. A horde of tiny insects no bigger than ants seemingly spawned from her hand and poured into the lock to devour it from the inside.

Sara looked on uneasy. "That . . . is really disturbing."

"Shere Khan! Yzma!" screeched Vicky from off-screen. She stalked into the tent. Sara drew her pistol, but Raimundo stepped in front of the three, producing a buzz-saw on one of his armbands. Growling, Vicky backed out of the tent. Raimundo silently motioned to Sara and Tork's followers to stay and guard the chest, before walking out of the tent to confront the abomination.

Raimundo's green eyes narrowed in steeliness. "Shere Khan and Yzma knew you would not stray far from the amulet."

"They took my throne!" barked Vicky. "Now YOU wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?!"

"Neither was meant for you!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY?! I will take something of yours—your LIFE!"

"That's not about to happen."

The Lin Kuei and the abomination engaged in combat. As vicious and skilled a fighter as Vicky was, even she was no match for Raimundo's life-long training under the Lin Kuei tutelage.

The battle proved to be long and brutal, but in the end the yellow-and-black-clad Lin Kuei was victorious. "Now maybe you'll _stay_ dead."

* * *

Some time later, in another tent complete with Osh-Tekk inspired decorations and a large throne styled in the same manner, Tork Tiger stepped up to the throne and sat in it. Shere Khan stood to the left of the throne, and Yzma the right, while Vicky was on her knees before them all. The battle was evidently won by Tork's forces, as Team S-F and Raimundo Pedrosa were also present in the tent behind the abomination.

Vicky snarled. "Enough of your prattle. Finish me, so I may join my father."

Tork glared. "You do not deserve death by an emperor's hand. Instead I give the honor to my worthy First Minister."

He looked over to Yzma, who smiled in anticipation. She strolled up to Vicky, held out her hand, and a cloud of bugs sprung from it—much to Vicky's shock, before the bugs started swarming all around her.

While off-screen, Team S-F and Raimundo stared on in wide-eyed horror as Vicky screamed in agony.

The process only took a few seconds. By the time Yzma called her bugs back to her, Vicky was already a clean white skeleton, before falling apart into a bony heap. The Kytinn looked over to Team S-F with an eerie smile on her face before turning back to her position at Tork's side.

Tork breathed a sigh mixed with relief and satisfaction. "The rebellion is over."

"Well," gulped Sara, "thanks for that." She turned her head over to her allies. "I know I'll never eat again."

Her four allies said nothing.

Sara looked back to Tork, Pitch's Amulet in her hand. "With your leave, we're gonna head back to Earthrealm. Put the amulet back where it belongs."

Tork motioned with his right hand, which glowed with a dark blue light.

The five Earthrealmers suddenly found themselves restrained at the waist, with their arms pinned to their sides, by the same blue light that had surrounded them each.

"What the heck are you doing?!" demanded the S-F sergeant.

Tork stood up and walked toward her. "Earthrealm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain with me."

He took the amulet from her.

Jimmy glared. "The Reiko Accords require that you—"

"The Accords no longer concern me," stated Tork, "but you may prove useful—when Samurai Jack comes for it."

Two of Tork's soldiers took Team S-F and Raimundo by the shoulders, escorting them out of the tent. Tork looked at the amulet in his hand, and behind him Yzma also looked to it.

* * *

Outside the tent and somewhere in the jungle, Yzma was speaking to someone (or something). "This One deceived them." A nearby tree obstructed the view of the person she was speaking with. "The amulet is in Tork Tiger's possession."

"You can retrieve it?" asked the obstructed stranger.

"He trusts no one else to transport it."

"Keeping you close to the Outworld throne these many years has proven most fortunate, Yzma." The speaker finally showed himself. He was protecting himself through the magical equivalent of a hologram, but it was clear to all who it was—the NetherRealm sorcerer Freakshow. "They never suspected one of their own to be a disciple of our lord."

"This One lives to serve Pitch."

"You have done well. Now bring it to me."

"Without delay, Freakshow."

* * *

In the NetherRealm, Freakshow had his eyes closed, and ghostly green mists projected around his head. As he opened his eyes, the mist disipated. He walked over to where a group of NetherRealm-Horses (creatures with the body of a Horse, the head of a Ram, and feet and horns that glowed white hot at the base) were standing. Mounted on them were three of Freakshow's revenants: Jasmine, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Omi.

Timmy Turner stood nearby another Horse, holding it by its reins. "Master."

Freakshow mounted his NetherRealm-Horse, as did Timmy.

"What news from Outworld?" asked Omi.

Freakshow smiled sinisterly. "Pitch will soon be freed. We make for my fortress."

They galloped off.

* * *

In the Outworld Kove, two of Tork's soldiers held a treasure chest between them, carrying it down the docks. Yzma walked in front of them. With a sly smile on her face, she slowly stopped and turned to face them.

"Is there a problem?" asked the first soldier.

Yzma extended her extra limbs. "Two problems."

With her extra limbs, she smacked the soldiers in the face, sending them into the dark waters. Yzma then broke into the chest and retrieved Pitch's Amulet, grinning wickedly as she did so. She stood back up and exited the Kove.

* * *

At a large barn in Earthrealm, focusing on an old red tractor, Boog—now in a farmer's outfit, but with his cybernetic arms clearly visible—walked over to the tractor with a screwdriver in hand. He began to work away on the tractor's motor when Kim Possible walked in to the barn.

The S-F general had a thin smile on her face. "Your wife told me I'd find you in here."

Boog didn't take his eyes off the tractor. "You and Ursa have a nice chat?"

"Always."

Boog said nothing and walked over to the barn's tool bench.

Kim walked toward the tractor to get a better look. "Is that a National? I haven't seen one so—"

Boog grunted. "You didn't come here to discuss farm implements." He walked back to the tractor, still not looking at her.

Kim sighed. "All right. I'll cut to the chase. I need your help."

"My help?"

"I know. I don't have any right to—"

"You knew what I wanted."

"Julie volunteered. She came to me."

Boog said nothing for a moment, and then lets out a long sigh. "I know."

". . . Listen, I get why you didn't want Julie joining S-F. Why you retired. I mean, if I had to live with memories of being one of Freakshow's thugs? I would've eaten a gun a long time ago."

"Well, you know Ursa." He finally turned to look at her, a smirk on his face. "She never would've allowed that."

Kim actually smiled at the comment.

"So what is it you need help with? The Outworld refugees?" asked Boog.

The S-F general frowned. "Worse. Pitch's Amulet. Vicky has it."

"Dang."

"And we've gotten word from Thorn that Freakshow has resurfaced in the NetherRealm."

"He shows his face after so long . . . just as Pitch's Amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence."

"That's why I need you. Your Freakshow expertise. We wouldn't reactivate your commission. You'd be an observer."

Boog looked to be considering the offer, but his face suddenly turned into a frown as he spotted Ron Stoppable walking up to them both. "Stoppable."

Ron bowed his head. "Boog."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Just wanted to see if maybe—"

"You could help close the deal?" Boog asked. "Yeah, because that worked out so well last time."

The actor shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Kim did her level best to ignore Ron and get Boog back on track. "We need you, Boog. Help me capture Freakshow. None of us is safe if he gets near that amulet."

Bood said nothing for a few moments, but finally relented. "So where's Julie in all of it?"

"Outworld. With Sara's team and Raimundo Pedrosa recovering the amulet."

Boog let out a loud sigh.

Ron smiled in reassurance. "She'll be fine. We expect to hear 'mission accomplished' from them soon."

Boog looked unconvinced.

* * *

On a brig on the lower decks of a docked ship, inside each of the cells were Team S-F and Raimundo. Julie examined her cell, looking for a way out. Sara tried forcing the door of her cell open to no success. Jimmy meditated. Randy sat on the bench in his cell, one hand on his temple. Raimundo sat reading his book from years ago.

"So what do you guys think? Are they gonna kill us?" asked Julie.

Randy responded, "They would've done it by now."

Jimmy glared. "Unless Tork Tiger's planning on having us as 'guests' at the Koliseum."

Sara rattled the bars on the cell door, to no avail. She sighed in frustration. "Well, if they don't kill us, my mother will. Me, at least."

"Tough being the general's daughter?" asked Randy.

"You have no idea."

Jimmy smirked. "I do. My great-whatever grandfather took down Walter Wolf. Saved Earthrealm. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?"

Raimundo glared. "That was six hundred years ago."

"And yet you'd think it happened yesterday."

Julie shrugged. "No pressure there."

Sara frowned. "I've trained all my life . . . can fight my way out of (nearly) anything . . . but I still feel like a second-rate Possible."

Randy smiled in reassurance. "At least you grew up with people expecting things from you."

"I thought you and your dad were best friends?" asked Julie.

He got up and walked toward the cell door, leaning on the bars. "Now. He was a no-show for a long time."

"I can relate."

"What was that like growing up? Having an ex-revenant father?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy!" exclaimed Randy and Raimundo in unison.

"No, I'm asking! Couldn't have been easy."

Julie paused. "He was just a BIT over-protective. When I joined S-F, Mr. Stoppable insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He thought it'd go over smoother."

Sara chuckled at that. "I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw."

They all shared brief chuckles at that comment. After a moment's silence, they heard footsteps from above deck. A silhouette appeared at the hatch of the deck, and the sound of keys jingling was unmistakable.

"All right," said Randy, "I got it."

"You've got what, exactly?" Sara asked.

"Trust me."

The hatch was opened. One of Tork's soldiers entered the deck with a bucket full of bread loaves. He stopped once he reached the end of the staircase. "Away from the bars!"

Team S-F complied with the order. The soldier tossed the bread loaves to each of them in turn. When he got to Randy, he noticed the Shirai Ryu in his telepathic stance and stepped in for a closer look. Randy had his eyes closed in concentration, until they suddenly snapped open. The soldier groaned and tried to clutch his head, but fell unconscious before he could. Randy leaned through the bars and grabbed the keys on his waist belt. He unlocked the door to his cell, then followed by unlocking the doors on his friends' cells.

"How'd you do that?" Julie queried.

Randy answered, "I overloaded his senses. Only works at short range."

"Being the son of a telepath has its perks."

"I didn't use to think so."

All five Earthrealmers exited the brig.


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's check out the cartoon characters back stage, shall we?**

* * *

The cartoon characters all finally took a break, having reached the halfway point of the movie.

"Okay," said Danny, "that turned out a little better than I thought."

"Really?" asked Timmy. "I thought the movie took on a more serious tone than the first."

Ms. Mucus walked by with her usual scowl. "The kid ain't lyin', y'know."

"Well either way guys," shrugged Sara, "I thought it's great so far, and there was some comedy, like when Flash popped up from the corner, remember?"

Aladdin and Jasmine wheeled Flash over, who had a thin smile on his face. "Glad to . . . help you . . . guys out . . . again."

"So am I ever gonna get a part? A cameo at least?" shrugged Francis.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "That's for the director to decide."

"Yeah," agreed Aladdin, "chances are some of us might be forgotten. _Might_ being the key word."

"I HATE MY PART!" shrieked Vicky.

Shego rubbed either ear from the pain. "Ugh, say it normally, don't shout it out!"

"I gotta say," chuckled Boog, "I was beginning to worry my character was gonna stay a revenant. I guess that's what happens with fan favorites, huh?"

"But what about us?" asked Omi and Kimiko in unison.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. My bad."

"So, uh, am I going to get another part?" asked Po.

"You will soon," Tork confirmed, "according to the script."

"Wait, you read the script to the very end?" Randy inquired.

"I just wanted to make sure I got all my lines down."

With her arms folded across her chest, Kim just shrugged. "I guess that's understandable."

"Yeah," said Ron, "but please don't tell me the ending."

"So, we shared a chapter. Kind of. What are your thoughts?" Raimundo asked.

Shere Khan displayed no emotion. "It was a unique change of pace."

"So Sara," said Foghorn, "how long—I say, how long before we get back to the movie?"

"We should have just enough time," answered Sara, "so let's get all refreshed for the time being, shall we?"

Yzma groaned, passing by with Walter Wolf following. "Ugh, the director can be a real slave-driver."

Walter cocked an eyebrow. "No kidding."

Jimmy took his special device and switched back to his original design. "While we're resting, does anyone want to try out my invention for the fun of it?"

"No thanks," said Mary Melody, "but I do appreciate the offer."

Timmy chuckled. "Been there, done that, dude."

Rat King and Rattlesnake Jake frowned. "Forget it."

"Eh, why not?" shrugged Barnyard Dawg. "I'll give it a try. But, err, not _too_ long."

The boy genius fiddled with the controls. "You got it."

ZAP!

Barnyard Dawg's 2D design turned into an _Acme Arsenal_-esque 3D design (still a million times better than _The Looney Tunes Show_ or _The New Looney Tunes_ designs, though).

Dag made a gagging sound. "You disgust me."

"Ahhh, shaddup and let me some fun!" Barnyard Dawg snapped, before looking over at Jimmy again. "Okay, I'm done now."

ZAP!

"There," smiled the boy genius, "back to normal."

"_Psst_! Hey, Sara!" whispered Steelbeak. "Who've I gotta bribe to get me a cameo?"

The girl from an alternate dimension glared at the Rooster villain. "You'll get your cameo soon enough."

Fillmore was conversing with Samurai Jack. "I'm surprised you're not in the movie as much as the first one."

"Maybe so," said Samurai Jack in understanding, "thought I believe it is to help develop the newer characters' respective back-stories."

"Is that what the director told you."

"It is."

"Ralph! You. Were. AWESOME!" cheered Vanellope. "High-five!"

"Oh, yeah!" cheered Wreck-It Ralph as he returned the high-five. "Totally worth it."

"Hey Ralph, Vanellope—great work out there!" said Jimmy with a thumbs-up.

"Hey," smirked Ralph, "back atcha, Jimmy."

"Yeah—but listen, can we try out your design-changer doohickey?" queried Vanellope.

The boy genius shrugged. "I don't see why not. Hold still guys."

ZAP!

The odd pair of friends went from their 3D designs to 2D designs before getting zapped back to normal a few seconds later. "Cool!"

"Lost causes, aren't they?" quipped Randall as he and Pete walked by.

"What them, or their brains?" Pete snarked back before he and Randall shared a laugh.

Suddenly the two started hopping around as Supergirl blasted her heat vision at their feet. "Gets them dancing everytime."

Boog chuckled before sharing a high-five with the superhero. "A bar-none classic, girl."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the final half of the story, and the third and final commentary! Sorry for the short commentary.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 7: RANDY CUNNINGHAM**

**SOME YEARS AGO**

Somewhere in an abandoned city, Randy Cunningham walked through the devastated remains of the once vibrant metropolis, outfitted in the yellow garb of the Shirai Ryu. He warily scanned his surroundings, but there were no signs of life throughout the entire urban wasteland.

He approached the edge of a building, taking cover next to it. As he peeks around the corner, a chained kunai impaled itself into the concrete inches from his head. Barnyard Dawg—now fully mortal—pulled his weapon back into his grasp. The veteran Shirai Ryu was noticeably wearing ninja garb that much looser looking than his previous outfit when he was a specter.

Randy charged at him with a scissors kick, but the two strikes were blocked easily by Barnyard Dawg. He threw several more kicks, but the former Wraith evaded them all. Barnyard Dawg went on the offensive with several punches, two of which Randy wasn't quick enough to block. He took them full in the face.

Randy rallied and jumped into a spin kick. Barnyard Dawg avoided the kick, but Randy grabbed one of his holstered swords from his back. It took the Shirai Ryu master a few moments—and a double take—before he realized what Randy did. When he did, he pulled out the other sword and readied himself.

The two ninjas engaged in a swordfight, each parrying the other's swipes at lightning quick speed. After Barnyard Dawg dodged a swipe at his waist, Randy threw his sword directly at his master's sword-hand. The Shirai Ryu master blocked the attack and sent the stolen sword soaring skywards, but that gave Randy the opening to charge forward and jump-kick his master square in the face.

Barnyard Dawg fell down hard, and the young Shirai Ryu caught the falling sword. He swung it downward, but stopped it an inch from his master's neck.

For a moment Randy did nothing but give his mentor a knowing look. "Yield."

Barnyard Dawg flashed a brief smile. "Well done." He lightly pushed the sword away and offered his hand, and Randy accepted it and pulled him to his feet. "You are now Chujin."

He placed a hand on his chest and bowed.

Randy bowed in response and offered him back his sword. "You honor me, Master."

Barnyard took the blade back and holstered it.

"Now that I'm Chujin, how will I serve the clan?" asked Randy.

Barnyard Dawg frowned. "Your future does not lie with the Shirai Ryu."

"But . . . the clan's my family."

Barnyard Dawg turned away, but continued speaking. "When I took ya in, I promised yer father—"

"I don't have a father."

Fillmore's voice caught Randy's attention. "Yes you do. One who's proud of you. A Chujin in record time." He bowed to his son.

However, Randy looked furious rather than happy, as he turned to Barnyard Dawg. "You knew he was coming? You said nothing?!"

The Shirai Ryu master sighed. "Knowin' it would be your reaction, yeah."

Randy moved forward, ready to attack his father.

"Randy!" exclaimed Barnyard Dawg. "Your father ain't yer enemy."

The younger Shirai Ryu remained unconvinced, and he addressed his father directly. "All these years. No visits, nothing. You abandoned me."

There was a pleading tone in the blind swordsman's voice. "I did not abandon you—"

"I was a little kid! My mother had just died! NOW you come back? Think you can jump right in as the proud dad?"

"Son, I—"

Fillmore tried to touch Randy's shoulder, but found his hand angrily slapped away.

"Two words: Forget you!" growled Randy. "I am not your son!"

They fought. Reluctant to fight his own flesh and blood, Fillmore was soon at the disadvantage against the newly minted Chujin. After a brief melee, he was soon down on the ground thanks to his son.

"Now get up! I wanna knock you down again!" barked Randy.

As Fillmore was rising, Randy moved in to strike him again.

"Randy, CEASE!" Barnyard Dawg commanded.

At his master's voice, Randy stopped in mid-strike.

Barnyard Dawg explained, "Fillmore did not abandon yous. He brought ya here for your protection."

"Protection from what?!" exclaimed the new Chujin.

"From those who moidered yer mother."

"She . . . she died in an accident!"

"That is the story I asked Master Barnyard Dawg to tell you," said Fillmore, standing to his feet, "but in truth, your mother was killed by Red Dragon assassins. I was the target. She was the victim."

Randy growled in fury and lunged forward, grabbing Fillmore by his outfit. "It was your fault! You hear me?! YOUR FAULT!"

He made no move to strike him, though.

Barnyard Dawg slowly stepped forward. "Yer father has devoted his life to fightin' animals like the Red Dragon. It's they who are without honor."

Randy let his father go and walked away, taking a moment to collect his emotions. Beneath his anger, pain was clearly visible on his face. "You shouldn't have hidden the truth."

Fillmore frowned. "You would have gone after your mother's killers unprepared. I could not risk that."

Randy said nothing, but slowly processed the information he was being told.

Fillmore continued. "Master Barnyard Dawg has perfected your fighting skills." His next words echoed in Randy's head, rather than being spoken aloud. "Now it is time to complete your training."

Randy instinctively put his hand to his head, in the stance he would later adopt when putting his own telepathic skills to use. "How—how did you do that?"

"We are telepaths. A family gift."

"I can read minds?"

"Through training, we will determine your full abilities." He reverted to speaking his next words. "And then we will hunt down the Red Dragon. Together."

Fillmore put a hand on Randy's shoulder, only now it wasn't slapped away.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Team S-F and Raimundo Pedrosa took cover behind the side of the docked ship they were kept prisoner in. They spotted Randall, Pete, Shere Khan, and Rattlesnake Jake pulling out and looking over the skeletons of the soldiers killed by Yzma earlier.

Randall growled. "This is Yzma's work."

Rattlesnake Jake nodded. "No argument there, Randall—no argument there."

Randy whispered to Sara, "That Yzma's full of surprises."

"Question is, is she working with anyone else?" Rattlesnake Jake inquired.

Randall sniffed the air and straightened up, seemingly catching a scent. He turned to face the docked ship. Pete noticed and stood up as well.

"What is it?" Pete growled.

Team S-F and Raimundo ducked back down behind cover.

"Dang," whispered Randy, "he's made us."

"Sara," said Raimundo, "what's the plan?"

"Okay guys," Sara whispered, "standard diamond formation. Raimundo, stick with Julie. Randy, you're on point. Julie, bring up the rear. Jimmy, air cover."

Jimmy pulled an arrow from his quiver. "You got it."

On the dock, Randall had his suspicions. "The Earthrealmers! Yzma freed them!"

Randy, Sara, Raimundo, and Julie charged out of cover. As the Outworlders got into a fighting stance, Jimmy let loose an arrow that hit at their feet, unleashing a cloud of blue gas into the air. Team S-F moved in as they struggled to catch their breath.

Julie and Raimundo charged down Rattlesnake Jake and Pete, and Sara engaged Shere Khan. Randy ran up to Randall and issued a challenge. Randall growled in response and turned invisible. Randy looked around in anticipation, and found Randall directly in front of him, readying a punch. Randy landed one of his own before it connected, staggering the Zaterran and turning him invisible again.

As Randy looked around for Randall, the Zaterran was briefly outlined as he snuck round Randy's back. He came at him from his right side with another punch, but Randy blocked it and landed two hits of his own. The green-clad Zaterran was forced to back away and turn invisible once more.

As Randy looked over the docks for his unseen foe, he noticed a nearby barrel move and fall into the water. He put two fingers to his temple and—remembering Foghorn Leghorn's training from earlier—realized that it was a distraction. He turned around to spot Randall attacking him from behind. Randy once again blocked his strike and threw a punch that caught Randall in the kidney. He followed with a face strike and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling and turning invisible yet again.

Randy held his telepath stance yet again, and closed his eyes in concentration. As Randall charged him from behind, Randy turned and threw a fist that caught the Zaterran square on the forehead. He fell down and turned invisible for a fifth time.

As Randy once again put two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes, Randall uncloaked a good few steps away from him and threw out his extendable tongue. Randy caught it without even looking, then pulled the Zaterran in and punched him thrice in the face, staggering him back.

The two officially engaged in combat. Already weakened by Randy's defense, Randall Boggs found himself at the disadvantage against the Shirai Ryu's fighting techniques and advanced weaponary.

It wasn't long until Randy left the Zaterrean defeated on the docks. "One down. Two to go."

Jimmy had moved up and was now taking on Rattlesnake Jake. He wasn't faring too well, as the gunslinger whipped him in the side and then whipped his legs out from under him. As Jimmy fell, Rattlesnake Jake slammed a fist into his abdomen, leaving him reeling on the ground in pain. The mercenary aimed his tail gun at the monk genius' head, but Randy used his whips to grab Rattlesnake Jake's tail, dragging him away.

Randy turned in the opposite direction and gave the whips a hard tug, sending the gunslinger flying over his head and through the staircase to the docked ship, demolishing it completely. With Rattlesnake Jake down for the moment, Randy ran over to Jimmy and helped him back to his feet.

"When we get back," smiled Jimmy, "you're teaching me that."

Randy smirked. "Deal. Go help with Shere Khan. I've got things here."

Behind them, Rattlesnake Jake recuperated and charged Randy. The ninja turned around and tried to slide tackle Rattlesnake Jake, but the outlaw veered away from him in time, using his tail to literally knock him off his feet. Randy then spun back to his feet.

"Think you can handle me alone?" glared Rattlesnake Jake. "You're either brave or foolish."

As the two fought, Randy proved his bravery twice over through his speed and skill, and took the battle right to the mercenary.

After a hard fought battle, Randy left Rattlesnake Jake as unconscious as he did Randall. "Brave or foolish, I'm alive."

Over at the end of the docks, while Pete was easy to defeat (ironically enough), Shere Khan had been keeping the rest of Team S-F at bay easily enough. He face-planted Jimmy with a telekinetic slam, blasted Julie right down the docks with a burst of soul energy, sent one of Raimundo's detonators back at him (forcing the Lin Kuei to jump out of the way), and capped it off by deflecting Sara's gun from her hand, before levitating her into the air. Before Shere Khan could finish her, Randy grappled him in a sleeper hold, breaking the energies keeping Sara in the air. She fell unconscious, and Shere Khan was unable to bring his powers to Randy while grappled.

The young Shirai Ryu sneered. "Let's see what's worth learning in there."

He slammed a palm onto Shere Khan's forehead. Randy only held it there a couple of moments before he cried out in pain and reeled backward, clutching his head and letting go of the spirit warrior.

"So many minds . . ." strained Randy, "trapped inside. . . ."

"We exist to serve," said Shere Khan, "bound by Aku's magic."

"The chaos . . . the voices. . . ."

"We are many. You are one. Your abilities pale before us."

During the fight, the battle proved to be one of the toughest challenges Randy had ever faced, for Shere Khan was hardly weakened by the onslaught of Team S-F and Randy himself was still disorientated after trying to read his mind. Nonetheless, the Shirai Ryu Chujin stepped up to the task and fought with all he had.

At the end it proved to be just enough for Randy to defeat the many souled warrior. "I think I've had enough of Outworld."

Randy walked over to his teammates, who had just finished picking themselves off the docks.

Julie rubbed a sore arm. "I'm starting to get why my dad retired."

Sara narrowed her eyes in determination. "We have to find Yzma. Get the amulet."

Jimmy was just as determined. "Let's go. They won't be out long."

They departed.

* * *

Back at Tork Tiger's palace, Randall, Pete, Rattlesnake Jake, and Shere Khan were all either seated or standing around the table, with the emperor pacing nearby.

"Yzma? And the Earthrealmers?" inquired Tork.

"She stole the amulet," said Rattlesnake Jake, "then helped them escape."

Randall snarled. "She betrayed us to the thunder god."

Tork shook his head in disappointment. "You wound me, Yzma." He turned to his lieutenants. "Prepare the legions. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrest back the amulet from Samurai Jack."

Pete placed a hand over his chest. "As you command."

* * *

Back in the Kuatan jungle, with Raimundo and the rest of Team S-F, Randy was speaking to Fillmore through his communicator. "We're all in one piece. No one seems to be tailing us."

"Have you been able to determine where Yzma was headed?" asked Fillmore.

"We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood."

Another voice was heard over the communicator. "Dang!"

Julie was surprised. "Dad?"

"She's coming here. To Freakshow. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Freakshow had it built when we were gettin' ready to invade Outworld."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "Great."

Raimundo spoke with an air of caution. "No time to relax just yet, remember."

"Dad, what are you doing? Why are you in the NetherRealm?" asked Julie.

Boog was walking along the Krossroads with Fillmore and a squad of Special Forces soldiers in the NetherRealm, speaking into the communicator.

Boog chuckled. "Well, now who's being overprotective?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 8: BOOG**

Julie was concerned. "I know you think you have things to make up for, but—"

Boog interrupted. "I'm doing it for Kim. She's family."

"That's why I'm worried."

"I'll be fine. You stay safe, y'hear?"

"You stay safe too. I love you. Julie Bruin out."

"Boog out."

He switched off the communicator.

"Feeling better? Or worse?" asked Fillmore.

The retired S-F major sighed. "Not sure. Maybe both."

Fillmore chuckled and placed a hand on Boog's shoulder. "They'll be fine."

"Question is, will I be?"

They walked over the Krossroad's bridge to the landscape before it. Several soldiers had set up a perimeter behind cover, facing outward into the fiery landscape beyond.

"We have good crossfire position. But why is it Freakshow travels by conventional means?" asked Fillmore.

They walked over to another person, Thorn—one of the NetherRealm's more known denizens—for their answer.

"He seems unable to fully use his magic;" said Thorn, "he's weaker than when I was . . . in his service.

Boog nodded. "Thorn's dead on. He doesn't have Pitch as a power source. He's still Freakshow, though."

Fillmore also nodded. The three of them took up a position behind some rocks as cover.

"I realize you agreed to guide and observe," stated Fillmore, "but you are welcome to assume any role you wish."

Boog sighed. "I'm too rusty. I don't wanna jeopardize the mission."

Fillmore silently accepted it.

Thorn looked into the distance beyond their cover. "He approaches."

The soldiers around them readied their assault rifles. Boog and Fillmore crouched with Thorn behind cover. The retired major had a growing dread visible on his face.

NetherRealm Horses galloped toward the ambush at full speed. Freakshow led the group. All of the available soldiers took cover and aimed their weapons directly at the approaching horde. Accompanying Freakshow were Omi, Timmy Turner, Kimiko Tohomiko, Jasmine, Aladdin, Razor, T-Bone, and Tarzan.

Fillmore waited a few moments before giving his command. ". . . Now!"

The soldiers opened fire. They didn't score any immediate hits, but the barrage was enough to spook the mounts. They reared up on their hind legs and refused to go forward. One soldier aimed his gun and shot a Horse on its shoulder, causing it to rear up and threw Timmy from his saddle. Seeing that, Jasmine and Kimiko both jumped off their mounts and took cover. Boog noticed that, looking very concerned.

Jasmine shot off a blast of purple magic from her palm that hit a soldier near Boog. He fell to the ground, unconscious. T-Bone aimed a pistol from his mount and fired, killing a soldier off-screen.

A bullet fired from another soldier clipped Freakshow's mount in the neck. It dropped dead, falling on its master's leg in the process. Omi immediately dismounted from his Horse to assist the necromancer. Two more soldiers shot at Razor's Horse, and he responded to their poor aim by charging them. As the Horse approached, Razor pulled his hookswords from their sheaths, readied one in his hand, and slashed a soldier as he galloped past.

Fillmore came out of cover to assist.

Boog realized that the skirmish was going to end badly. "Aw geez."

As Razor slashed another soldier, Fillmore pulled out Sento and yelled out in Japanese, loosing off a telekenetic push that shoved Razor off his mount. As he rushed in to engage Razor, Omi finished pulling Freakshow's leg out from under the Horse carcass. Several soldiers ran up to engage them, and Omi let loose one of his fireballs—which now looked more like a black hole encased with dark red energy. The fireball landed dead center of the soldiers, exploding into flames and sending them sprawling.

With the way now clear, Omi took his master by the arm and escorted him through the ambush, with Timmy following close by them. They rushed past Boog's hiding spot, not noticing him as they moved toward the Krossroads. Realizing that no one else could stop them, Boog took a second to ready himself and stood up from behind cover, charging after them. Timmy turned around and spotted Boog approaching, and moved to intercept him.

The revenant Timmy held up his hands. "Do not interfere, Boog. Go back into hiding."

Boog narrowed his eyes. "Hiding. I guess I have been."

They fought. Timmy proved to have lost none of his speed and skill as the undead and the battle was a difficult one for Boog to go through. But his strength and power hadn't left him, and his cybernetic arms were as reliable as they always were.

After a fierce melee, Boog managed to overpower the former Shaolin monk and left him unconscious. "That knocked some of my rust off."

On the other side of the Krossroads, Omi and Freakshow took cover behind a large rock. More S-F soldiers shot their assault rifles at them, not hitting but forcing them to stay in cover. Omi shot off a dark fireball that killed one, but the others kept steady . . . until Omi shot another fireball that sent them both flying in other directions.

With the soldiers dead, Omi motioned to his master and they made a break for it. Hot on their heels, Boog scooped up an assault rifle. He took aim, but a banshee scream and the purple soundwaves it produced—courtesy of Jasmine—knocked him not just off his feet, but into a roll that took him right off the Krossroads' bridge. Boog only stopped himself from plummeting into the lava below by grabbing the edge of the bridge with one hand.

Jasmine walked over to where he hung on, laughing with glee. She stomped on the hand, trying to force Boog to let go. He hung on but his metal fingers were strained by the action, especially when Jasmine ground her heel in.

She reared her foot back for another stomp, but at the last moment Boog lunged up, grabbing her by the ankle. Taken off balance, Jasmine was dragged off the edge of the bridge along with Boog. Instinctively, she whipped her hair out and managed to latch it on to the giant rock seen earlier. The effort stopped them both from falling into the lava.

Boog kept a death-grip on Jasmine's legs, preventing her from kicking him off. With no choice—and an increasing pressure on her neck—Jasmine drew herself back onto the bridge by her hair, taking Boog up with her. As Jasmine's hair loosened itself from the rock, they both quickly got to their feet, Boog in a fighting stance.

Jasmine had her arms open and ready to hug him, bizarrely enough. "Welcome home, Boog."

Boog growled. "Ain't no home of mine."

"Then why be foolish enough to return?"

"I got a family to protect."

"Freakshow reunited me with my family. He will do the same for you."

The two started fighting. Facing off against the woman who killed him was yet another giant challenge for Boog, but whatever power Jasmine possessed in life had been considerably weakened by her years in the NetherRealm. As such, Boog was able to fend off Jasmine's attacks and took the fight directly to her.

Boog ended the fight with the former Edenian queen down and defeated at his hands. "Freakshow's not helping you."

* * *

Behind Boog on the ambush spot before the bridge, Fillmore was engaged with Sento against Razor's hookswords, and Thorn was fighting Kimiko. She threw two roundhouse kicks that Kimiko evaded and blocked a fan strike, but took a punch across the face, making her stagger back.

Thorn tried to reason with Kimiko. "It is possible to escape Freakshow, Kimiko. I can aid you as Steelbeak aided me."

The revenant princess sneered. "You became too familiar with Steelbeak. Allowed emotion to corrupt you."

"Emotion freed me!"

She punched Kimiko in the face. Kimiko swiped low with her bladed fans, but Thorn back-flipped to avoid them. She threw a crescent kick that Kimiko caught, but lashed out with an enziguri kick with her other leg, sending the former Edenian sprawling. Thorn got up as Kimiko got back to her feet, but she took a moment too long and received a flying kick to the chest from the revenant that knocked her out.

Kimiko stood over her unconscious frame and prepared to finish her, but Boog called out to her as she readied her fans.

"I don't understand, Kimiko!" called out Boog. "I mean, I hate the things I did here. But you enjoy being a revenant!"

Kimiko stepped away from Thorn and into Boog's path. "It suits me. I am a victim no longer."

She charged at Boog and somersaulted over him. Boog turned around quickly and staggered her with a right hook. She fell back into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Boog, "but that ain't the way to assert yourself."

Once more, during the fight, Boog found himself taking on an enemy with speed and skill superior to his own, but with his confidence restored in his previous bouts, Boog allowed his strength to truly shine through. It wasn't long before Kimiko also found herself in the same condition as Jasmine and Timmy: unconscious.

Boog sighed. "I gotta believe there's hope for you."

Boog turned around to the ambush site and assessed the situation. The S-F troops had repelled the rest of the revenants, but many were dead and those who'd survived looked in need of hospital beds. Boog walked over to Fillmore and Thorn. Fillmore was resting near a rock, and Thorn was crouched near a badly injured soldier whose helmet looked like charcoal.

Boog shook his head in disbelief. "Man alive . . ."

Fillmore looked up. "We've lost many. The rest are wounded."

"And our 'friends'?"

Thorn spoke. "The tide turned against them. They fled."

"How you two doin'?" inquired Boog.

Fillmore stood up. "I'm fine."

As he said it, he staggered. His right leg appeared to be injured during the onslaught.

Boog raised an eyebrow. "That's what I thought." He turned around toward the Krossroads.

"Where are you going?" Thorn queried.

"Gonna bag me a sorcerer."

"Alone?" Fillmore asked in concern.

"You'll be killed!" warned Thorn.

Boog, however, was more determined than ever. "Wouldn't be the first time."

He walked down the bridge.

* * *

Over at Freakshow's fortress, Omi stood over Freakshow, who was seated on a throne.

"In your weakened state, is it possible for you to release Pitch?" asked the revenant monk.

Freakshow responded. "I am more than capable."

"And Yzma? Are you certain she is capable?"

"She WILL bring the amulet to me."

Boog's voice could be heard from off-screen. "And I'll be waiting for her."

Omi turned around at the new arrival.

Freakshow wore a guileful smirk. "Boog. A pleasant surprise."

Boog wore a dark scowl. "Nothin' pleasent about it."

As Boog approached, Omi got into his fighting stance.

"So you return to Samurai Jack?" asked Omi. "The fools follow fools."

He threw a dark fireball. Boog sidestepped it and walked forward. "Samurai Jack did his best. He saved Earthrealm!"

Omi charged up another fireball. "HE LEFT ME FOR DEAD!"

Omi threw it, but Boog ducked the projectile and continued forward. "That isn't true!"

Omi threw another fireball. Boog dodged that one as well.

"You were not there! He stole EVERYTHING from me!" hissed the former monk.

Once more, Omi threw a fireball. Boog didn't bother dodging that one; he batted it away with his mechanical arms. He now reached Omi, much to Freakshow's surprise.

The revenant monk glared. "You do not deserve to rejoin us."

Boog only chuckled at that. Omi threw two last fireballs, but each one was knocked away by Boog, who pounded his fist into his palm, ready for battle.

"Instead you will learn . . ." Omi hissed again, "there are worse things than death."

The battle proved to be one of the toughest of Boog's life. The former Champion of Mortal Kombat had all of the speed, strength, stamina, and skill he had when he was alive, and he was every bit the fighter he was when he defeated Aku.

But Boog's own skill and courage gave him the strength he needed to keep fighting, and even though the fight was close, Boog managed to take Omi down. "I wish I could help you, Omi."

With no more bodies to help him, Freakshow rose as Boog approached, seemingly to reason with him.

"Boog, there is no need for hostil—" stared the necromancer.

"Just stop talking!" Boog barked.

He punctuated his point by uppercutting Freakshow square in the mouth. The sorcerer was thrown high into the air and crashed into a wall of skulls. He slumped down, knocked out in one hit.

Boog wore a smirk. "S'good to be back." He switched on his communicator. "Fillmore, I got 'im."

Fillmore sounded relieved. "Excellent work."

"I'm staying here. Yzma's on her way. You need to get Freakshow to Kim. She'll make 'im spill his guts."


	12. Chapter 12

**Did someone call for a dose of revenge? You got it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: BARNYARD DAWG**

At the refugee camp, Freakshow was now in handcuffs and chains, being escorted by Fillmore and Ron. They dragged him into an open shipping container.

"Sit!" commanded the blind swordsman.

The necromancer was forced down on a chair. Two soldiers cuffed his legs together in chains as well.

"Man, incarceration is a real son of a gun, huh pal?" chuckled the cocky actor.

Freakshow gave Ron a death glare in response. Smiling to himself, the movie star exited the container, followed by Fillmore and the soldiers. The doors were slammed shut. The moment they were, a slight smirk came to the necromancer's face.

* * *

Over the scene, Kim was speaking. "Advise Secretary Blake that Freakshow is in custody. We'll be moving him to the super-max facility at Fort Charles within the hour."

Fillmore and Ron walked up to the S-F general, who was relaying the orders to one of her soldiers.

The soldier saluted. "Yes ma'am."

As they approached, Kim turned to face them. "You two stand guard. Prisoner transfer will be here in twenty."

"Oh," said Ron with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, "NOW she trusts me to babysit."

Outside of narrowing her eyes at Ron, Kim didn't respond to the bait. She instead put her communicator to her ear. "Possible, report."

Sara's voice was heard on the other line. "We haven't caught up to Yzma. We had her tracked to the Makeba Cliffs, but then her trail went cold."

"Good . . . grief."

Behind some shipping containers, unseen to the soldiers or refugees, several ninjas crept in and hid behind some crates.

"Julie thinks Yzma's unique physiology may allow us to pinpoint her location," said Sara, "so she's retooling her smart-comm to track Yzma's pheromones."

The lead ninja held one hand in the air as he crouched down. His subordinates stopped and took cover by him.

"How long?" asked Kim.

The lead ninja whispered to his fellow ninjas. "On my command only. Wound. Do not kill."

"She has to write the code. We're looking at . . . two hours?" responded Sara in a guess."

"Sergeant," glared Kim, "your team doesn't have two hours. We need her found immediately!"

"Kim!" exclaimed Ron.

The S-F general turned to look at him. He tilted his head and nodded angrily.

Kim sighed and took a moment to calm down before she resumed talking. "Sara, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your team and Raimundo back here, we need to re-group and re-deploy."

The S-F sergeant responded, "Yes ma'am."

After Kim hung up, Ron tried reasoning with her. "They're doing their best."

The S-F general frowned. "I know."

Fillmore looked into the middle distance and—despite his blindness—noticed someone approaching. "General, we have a visitor."

Kim and Ron turned to see Barnyard Dawg approaching them in full ninja garb.

"You two are friends, right? He told you he was coming?" asked the S-F general.

The blind swordsman shook his head. "Nothing."

As Kim walked up to Barnyard Dawg, he bowed before her. "General."

"Master Barnyard Dawg," responded the S-F general, "I hadn't received word you were coming." Behind her, several of her soldiers walked closer to the two of them, guns idle in their hands.

"I will have Freakshow."

"We have things under control. You can—"

"He must die. Poimenantly."

"Samurai Jack needs him. Without Freakshow we can't restore Omi and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were?"

"Only Freakshow consoins me."

He motioned to walk past her. Kim put a hand on his shoulder. Fillmore pulled out Sento from its sheath and Ron walked forward, ready to fight. Several soldiers surrounded The Shirai Ryu and pointed their weapons directly at him.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Don't do it, Barnyard Dawg. I _will_ put you down."

Barnyard Dawg shook his head. "Then we are at an impasse."

He held up two fingers and called out a command to attack. The Shirai Ryu ninjas charged out from behind cover and engaged the soldiers. Barnyard Dawg batted away Kim's hand and punched her in the face. He blocked her attacks, but took a roundhouse kick to the face. He retaliated with a right cross that struck her across the cheek.

The Shirai Ryu leader growled. "Freakshow is mine."

They fought. Despite no longer being a Wraith, Barnyard Dawg was still capable of tapping into his fiery powers, and he brought these to full bear against the general of the Special Forces. Combined with his own fighting skill and prowess, it wasn't long before Kim was overwhelmed and knocked unconscious.

Looking down at her, Barnyard Dawg bowed. "I wish you no harm, General Possible."

Two of the Shirai Ryu dragged Kim away. The former Wraith walked over to the shipping container holding Freakshow. His ninjas successfully restrained the guards on post there. However, Fillmore snuck up behind Barnyard Dawg and unleashed a telekenetic shockwave from Sento, slamming the Shirai Ryu leader into the container doors.

The blind swordsman then levitated him into the air. "Call off your men, Barnyard Dawg!"

The former Wraith remained calm in spite of his incapacitation. "If ya values our friendship, you'll give me Freakshow."

In response, Fillmore threw Barnyard Dawg across the campsite. He smashed hard into the side of a humvee. He looked up to see the blind swordsman charging at him and threw his chained kunai, which Fillmore slid to evade. As Fillmore rose, Barnyard Dawg tackled him, knocking the sword from his grasp. The blind swordsman pushed him off and they both rolled to their feet.

The Shirai Ryu leader glared. "Withdraw. Without Sento you are vulnerable."

Ron took the moment to tackle the ninja from the side.

Barnyard Dawg pushed Ron away from him, but the movie star came back with a backhand. The former Wraith evaded it, blocked several more blows from the cocky actor, and caught him on the chin with a palm strike.

Ron came in again with a right hook. Barnyard Dawg once again blocked the blow and several more that followed, landing a jump kick that caught the actor in the chest and staggered him backwards. The movie star took a moment to get back into a fighting stance, and the Shirai Ryu leader followed suit.

Ron tried landing a strike to the kidney, but Barnyard Dawg intercepted it. Again, the former Wraith fended off multiple punches from the cocky actor before grabbing his leg off a failed kick, sweeping the other out from under him.

Ron pounded the ground with a fist in frustration and stands up once more. "Just like old times!"

As they fought, Ron had lost none of his fighting skill over the years, but the youthful agility he possessed in his earlier bout against the ninja had not fared so well. The fight was intense and close.

However, in the end, it was Barnyard Dawg who proved the victor. "Only Freakshow's death will abate my anger."

With Ron down, Barnyard Dawg turned back to the shipping container.

Fillmore was still down on one knee, but he tried to reason with him. "Barnyard Dawg, no! You've earned great trust for the Shirai Ryu. Do not squander it by murdering a withered sorcerer!"

The Shirai Ryu leader snarled. "That 'withered sorcerer' is the architect of me suffering."

A ninja grabbed Fillmore and restrained him as Barnyard Dawg walked toward the container.

* * *

**A FEW YEARS AGO  
Lin Kuei Temple**

On a snowy mountaintop, there was an outside table complete with three bowls and a kettle. Barnyard Dawg walked toward the table, eyeing it suspiciously. He turned around at the sound of someone approaching—who turned out to be Foghorn Leghorn and Raimundo Pedrosa. The Shirai Ryu ninja said nothing, but didn't look pleased to see him approach. He knew that Samurai Jack, all those years ago, told him that Freakshow was responsible for what happened to his family and clan, but there was still a nagging feeling of doubt in his mind.

"Master Barnyard Dawg," announced the blue-clad Lin Kuei, "I am—I say, I am grateful that you've come." He bowed before the former Wraith, with Raimundo following.

Barnyard Dawg narrowed his eyes. "Speak yer mind. I do not wish to linger here."

Foghorn motioned toward the table. When Barnyard Dawg didn't move, he walked around him and knelt by it.

The blue-clad Lin Kuei motioned his head to his yellow-and-black-clad compatriot, giving him permission to sit as well, before focusing his attention on the Shirai Ryu ninja. "You re-establish—I say, re-establish the Shirai Ryu as I reform the Lin Kuei—_Lin Kuei_, that is. We both—I say, we both seek to shed our clans' dark pasts—dark, that is. Dedicate them to Earthrealm's protection." He put some flavoring inside the two bowls.

"Our common purpose," added Raimundo, "gives us a chance to end old rivalries. To start anew."

"You're confessin' what you've long denied? That yer clan's hands 'r soaked in Shirai Ryu blood? In the blood of me family?" asked Barnyard Dawg, part-suspicious, part-confused at what they were talking about.

Foghorn heaved a sigh. ". . . Our honor is indeed stained. Please. Sit."

Barnyard Dawg finally complied with the request.

"After you and I were freed from Freakshow's control," continued Foghorn, "I sought out my clan. I had hoped—I say, hoped rebellion from within would've quashed the Grandmaster's plans."

Foghorn poured the water from the kettle into the bowls.

Raimundo took his bowl, but didn't drink. "But Hannibal Roy Bean had realized his father's vision. Outside of our friend Danny Fenton, the Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized. Ourselves included. We pledged to kill Hannibal and his followers. Re-form the Lin Kuei and restore our honor."

The former Wraith waved a hand in dismissal. "I ain't interested in Lin Kuei politics, y'know."

"When we finally killed Hannibal," said Foghorn, "I discovered—I say, discovered the Lin Kuei hadn't sacrificed its honor with the Cyber Initiative. We had abandoned it long before."

Foghorn passed Barnyard Dawg the prepared bowl of soup. Before he could take it, the Shirai Ryu heard the sound of an ice attack being prepared. He dodged in the nick of time, and an ice blast destroyed the table. Barnyard Dawg rolled to his feet to see a female Lin Kuei—who used ice powers just like Foghorn—walking toward him with the intent to fight.

"There will be no peace, Barnyard Dawg!" hissed the female Lin Kuei.

"Hyena!" exclaimed the Shirai Ryu leader, before facing Foghorn and Raimundo. "The Lin Kuei are still without honor!"

He charged Hyena, blocked two strikes from her, punched her in the face, and downed her with a roundhouse kick.

"Barnyard Dawg, wait!" exclaimed Raimundo walking toward him.

Foghorn blocked his ally. "It's not—I say, _not_ what you think!"

"Wait for what? More treachery? I'll have both of yer heads!" roared Barnyard Dawg.

The two started fighting after the blue-clad Lin Kuei motioned Raimundo to stay put. As had been the case with their many fights before, Barnyard Dawg and Foghorn Leghorn were equally matched in skill, strength, speed, and powers. However, the former Wraith took the advantage with his opponent's reluctance to fight.

After a back and forth exchange, the Shirai Ryu knocked the Lin Kuei to the floor. "Our story ends here, Foghorn Leghorn."

He pulled one of his ninjato from his back and prepared to decapitate the Lin Kuei. The yellow-and-black-clad watched in wide-eyed fear.

However, something made Raimundo snap out of it. "Hyena, NO!"

Hyena charged Barnyard Dawg once again, now brandishing an ice dagger. As the Shirai Ryu turned to kill her instead, an ice blast from Foghorn froze her solid (much to Raimundo's relief). Barnyard Dawg turned around in confusion to find Foghorn standing once more.

"What's goin' on here?!" asked Barnyard Dawg.

Foghorn straightened up before motioning the now-cautious Raimundo to his side. "I did not bring you here for treachery—_deceit_, that is. Hyena is strong, but lacks—I say, but lacks judgment. She can't—I say, can't see the wisdom of peace—_peace_, that is. I will deal with her."

Barnyard Dawg was still suspicious at these words, but he did consider them.

Inside the temple, Barnyard Dawg, Foghorn, and Raimundo walked up into the main chamber together, the Shirai Ryu having put his sword back in its sheath.

The former Wraith cocked an eyebrow. "Ya spoke of the Lin Kuei's lost honor."

"For years," said Foghorn, "I had thought—I say, thought you had unfairly blamed the Lin Kuei for the deaths of your family and clan."

They stopped by a table. The cybernetic husk of Hannibal lied on it, hooked up to some sort of battery.

Raimundo added, "But Hannibal's cyber-preserved memories revealed the truth.

Foghorn pressed a button on Hannibal's armor.

From a projected light it revealed a hologram of Freakshow. "The Lin Kuei need to abide their agreements, Hannibal. The Grandmaster gave Pitch his word."

Hannibal's recorded voice replied in response. "Pitch's currency is lies. As is yours."

"Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai Ryu as promised."

"Barnyard Dawg lives. He's your specter."

"I created him from his soul AFTER he died. We observed the agreement."

"The letter, not the spirit. You are owed nothing."

The hologram faded. Barnyard Dawg's face now showed pure horror at the words he just heard. "Harumi . . . Satoshi . . ." He bowed his head forward in shame.

"Had I known—I say, known of my clan's complicity in the Shirai Ryu's extinction, our history would be different."

"Samurai Jack _was_ right. I killed yer brother because I thought . . . he—"

"Freakshow is responsible for Steelbeak's death."

Raimundo glared at the thought of the necromancer. "AND the death of the Lin Kuei's honor."

A newfound determination entered Barnyard Dawg's eyes and he raised his head. "Hannibal was wrong. There is a debt to be paid—and Freakshow will pay it."

He put a hand to his chest in a salute. Foghorn and Raimundo returned the salute with their respective hands clasped together. The three warriors, from two formerly rival sides, bowed to one another.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

back to the refugee camp, Freakshow had been dragged out of the container by two Shirai Ryu. They threw him to the ground before Barnyard Dawg. Ron, Kim, and Fillmore watched all of it from on their knees, restrained by the ninjas who had successfully defeated their forces.

The Shirai Ryu leader looked toward his men. "Unbind him."

One of them undid the chains on Freakshow. The sorcerer remained on his knees. "Barnyard Dawg, we can—"

The former specter back-fisted the necromancer in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I'VE HOID ENOUGH OF YER LIES!" He grabbed Freakshow by the scruff of his neck. "Ya killed my wife! My son! And then ya burrowed yer way into me head! Misdirected my VENGEANCE! COST ME MY ONE CHANCE TO HAVE THEM RESTORED!"

Freakshow frowned. "Your family . . . I—"

Barnyard Dawg hauled him to his feet, roaring in rage. "SHUT UP, SORCERER! NOTHIN' CAN HELP YOUS NOW!"

The fight was on. At his weakest and without any help forthcoming, Freakshow suffered the beating of his life. Nothing he could do subside the rage of Barnyard Dawg, who relentlessly pounded him again and again and again.

The one sided battle ended with Barnyard Dawg leaving Freakshow face-down in the dirt. "Now, you feel my pain. _Again_."

As Freakshow struggled to rise, Barnyard Dawg kicked him in the face, knocking him on his back. The Shirai Ryu slammed the necromancer's head into the ground and then punched him some more.

"Barnyard Dawg, stop!" pleaded Kim.

A portal opened before them. The former specter looked up and spotted Yzma approaching.

"Freakshow!" Yzma exclaimed.

Barnyard Dawg rushed her with his sword at the ready. The Kytinn parried his blows with her stingers. He managed to cut off one of them with his sword, but as he tried an overhead chop, she stabbed him in the shoulder with the other stinger, bringing him down to one knee. Yzma rushed to Freakshow's side.

Freakshow gasped. "Amulet . . ."

Yzma pulled it out, but a chained kunai wrapped around Freakshow before he could take it.

"GET OVER HERE!" roared Barnyard Dawg, dragging the necromancer back to his side.

Yzma reached out. "No!"

Barnyard Dawg yanked Freakshow by the chain to a seated position. He was still alive though, and held his hands toward the amulet, chanting a dark spell in a NetherRealm tongue.

_(ENTER SLOW MOTION)_

Yzma threw the amulet to his outstretched arms, while Barnyard Dawg pulled out a dagger. Just before the blade went into him off-screen, Freakshow finished the chant and grabbed the amulet.

An instant later, the necromancer's eyes rolled into the back of his head, before closing them one last time.

_(EXIT SLOW MOTION)_

Barnyard Dawg glared downward. "Blood for blood. Your debt is paid."

He threw down the lifeless corpse. Pitch's Amulet rolled to a stop on the ground . . . and erupted with dark purple energy and nightmarish fire. Pitch's form was faintly visible within the energies.

Ron whispered, "Oh crud."

"Free us! Now!" Kim shouted to the ninjas.

They realized the situation had gone wrong and complied. The amulet finally stopped dispelling energy, and its owner picked it off the ground in triumph.

Yzma looked up with a smile. "Pitch."

Behind Pitch, Barnyard Dawg roared in anger and swung his ninjato at him. The fallen Elder God turned around and blasted him with the amulet's magic, knocking him unconscious. Ron, Kim, Fillmore, and the Shirai Ryu ninjas charged at him next, and all received the same treatment.

Pitch smiled evilly. "How small they are."

Yzma walked up to him and bowed. "This One greets Lord Pitch."

The fallen Elder God chuckled sinisterly. "Freakshow chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defenses."

"Freakshow deceived them. Allowed himself to be captured. He knew they would bring him here."

They looked toward the sorcerer's dead body.

Pitch feigned a shrug. "A pity he did not live to see his work completed."

Ron started to wake up, groaning as he did so.

Pitch turned to the actor. "There will be no surprises from you, Mr. Stoppable." He directed his attention to Yzma. "Bring him."

Another portal opened, bringing forth the revenants Omi, Timmy, Kimiko, Jasmine, Aladdin, and Danny. They stopped before Pitch and bowed to him.

Omi, though a revenant, didn't look into the fallen Elder God's eyes. "Praise be to Lord Pitch."

Pitch smiled sinisterly. "Let us be on our way."

"There is an Earthrealm force in the NetherRealm."

"I am aware. They will be neutralized."

He and his followers left through a portal. Once it closed, Kim began to awaken. Team S-F and Raimundo arrived through a portal of their own as she tried to sit up.

"Oh no!" gasped Sara.

She rushed over to Kim, while Jimmy and Raimundo rushed to Barnyard Dawg and Randy and Julie ran to Fillmore.

"Mom!" Sara took Kim by the shoulders. "Where's Dad?"

"Pitch . . ." trailed off the S-F general.

"Mom, Mom, where'd they go?" However, Kim passed out again. "Mom?!"

It was Barnyard Dawg who answered her. "Your father . . . Pitch's prisoner . . . at the Sky Temple."

* * *

**Oh no, what will our heroes do now!? Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 10: SAMURAI JACK**

At the Sky Temple, Po was sitting on a bench outside of the main temple doors, a bowl of dumplings in his hands. While he was waiting, he popped a dumpling in his mouth. A few moments later, Samurai Jack teleported next to the doors.

"Hey! Samurai Jack, my old friend!" Po walked up to the thunder god and hugged him.

"Master Po," said Samurai Jack after being released, "I am pleased to see you. It has been many years."

"Yeah, too long—_way_ too long. We old warriors need to stick together, huh?"

"Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances precipitate your arrival?"

The Outworlder sighed heavily. "Yeah. I'm really concerned that Pitch may return. I've been trying to contact you. I feared the worst."

They walked into the temple.

"When Yosemite Same misappropriated Pitch's Amulet," said the thunder god, "he left behind a snare. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange Realms. I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. Regain my strength."

The two of them walked in the underground tunnels leading to the Jinsei Chamber.

"You are close to recovering it, then? Pitch's Amulet?" asked Po.

Samurai Jack shook his head. "I do not know. Disabling Sam's snare demanded my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will confer with General Possible."

"If only we could've destroyed Pitch during the last war. If only he were mortal."

They reached the chamber. Samurai Jack charged his hand with lightning, but didn't release. Instead, the chamber doors responded with the Japanese incantation on them lighting up and they opened. The two of them took a moment to bask in the cool light of the Jinsei before walking in to the chamber.

Po outstretched his arms to the side, as if soaking in the scenery before him. "Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves."

Samurai Jack looked toward his friend/ally. "I hold out hope that we can turn the crisis to our advantage."

"But how?"

"Freakshow's magic binds the souls of many we hold dear. Capture him, and we can force him to release them."

"Omi and Timmy Turner restored? . . . I suppose it's possible."

"As long as Freakshow lives." He hung his head down for a moment, before looking up into Po's face. "I've long regretted losing our comrades' souls to NetherRealm's evil. Omi and Timmy . . . they were like sons. I would move the Heavens to bring them back into the light."

* * *

**YEARS AGO**

**OUTWORLD KOVE**

On the docks, Shaolin monks were being loaded onto a waiting ship by Tarkatans. Samurai Jack crouched behind cover with Timmy and Omi, looking obviously more youthful and not undead.

Timmy blinked. "It is as Po said. The Shaolin masters are aboard that ship."

Omi pondered. "Po said two ships."

Samurai Jack brought the situation to light. "The other has disembarked. We need to determine its location."

Timmy glared. "They will talk. I will see to it."

Omi knew of his friend's headstrong tendencies. "No extraordinary means, Timmy."

"They raided the Wu Shi Academy! Killed Master Wen!"

"Even with Tarkatans," warned the thunder god, "there are boundaries we do not cross."

The blade-hat-wielding monk looked down. "Yes, Samurai Jack."

The bald monk shook his head. "I still cannot believe Aku would order such a brazen attack."

Samurai Jack sighed. "It demonstrated Earthrealm's vulnerability. Aku knew we would have no choice but to agree to a new tournament."

Timmy smirked with confidence. "Omi defeated Walter Wolf. He will beat Aku."

"In good time, Timmy. First we free the Shaolin."

They got out of cover and made for the docks. Over on those same docks, a Tarkatan punched a bound monk down to his knees. Behind them, another Tarkatan kicked a monk in the face and dragged him forward. Yzma walked behind them, stopping to talk to Dag, who lead the force.

"All are aboard?" asked Yzma. "This One leaves with the tide."

Dag nodded. "We are ready."

"Aku demands the hostages be unharmed."

"Their wounds are not fatal."

"I would hope, Dag. For _your_ sake."

Samurai Jack's voice could be heard from off-screen. "For _yours_ as well." Yzma and Dag turned to face the thunder god, walking toward them with Omi and Timmy behind him. "If you harm them, you answer to me."

Dag ordered his soldiers to attack in the Tarkatan tongue. They charged toward the Earthrealmers. Samurai Jack ducked under a blade swipe from a Tarkatan and punched him twice in the face, knocking him from the docks. Timmy punched another in the stomach and threw him off, before hitting another in the face with a roundhouse kick that sent him splashing into the river.

As Timmy ran his fingers across his razor sharp hat, Omi charged in with a flying kick on another Tarkatan that knocked him across the docks, unconscious from the hit. Samurai Jack punched and kicked two more Tarkatans into the water and approached Yzma and Dag in a fighting stance.

The Kytinn glared at the Tarkatan general. "Tarkatans are beaten so easily?"

Dag snarled in anger. He charged the thunder god, just as several more of his species charged in from behind. Omi and Timmy decided to engage them, leaving the Tarkatan general to Samurai Jack. He ducked a punch from the Tarkatan leader, blocked a kick, and caught his arm off a failed elbow. When Dag extended his blade, Samurai Jack pushed it away, then blocked an elbow smash from his other arm. The Tarkatan leader managed to knee the thunder god in the stomach and punched him in the face, but he dodged a stab attempt, slapped Dag's arm away, and dissipated into thin air with a crackle of electricity.

Samurai Jack reappeared to the Tarkatan general's side and punched him in the face. Dag tried a backward slice that was dodged, and then tried to impale Samurai Jack with both his arm blades. The thunder god blocked the attack, grabbed the bloodthirsty enforcer's arms, and electrocuted him, sending him staggering back.

Samurai Jack barked out a threat in Dag's own Tarkatan language.

"Empty threats, Samurai Jack. You will not see the tournament!" scowled the Tarkatan general.

As they fought, despite being a vicious brawler equipped with arm blades and a battle rage that knew no fear, Dag wasn't able to stand against the thunder god.

The battle was fierce, but it ended with the Tarkatan face-down on the docks amongst his kinsmen, and Samurai Jack looking down upon him. "You will return to the Wastes with no prize."

He walked toward the docked ship. Omi and Timmy were still fighting the Tarkatan horde behind him."

Samurai Jack glared at Yzma. "Step aside."

Yzma replied with two swift punches. The thunder god blocked them both, ducked a third, and hit the Kytinn in the face with a punch of his own. He threw another, but Yzma ducked and punched him in the stomach. She followed through with two more punches to the face and tried a kick. Samurai Jack blocked it, dodged one of her stingers, and teleported away when she fired off all four at him.

He reappeared behind her. Yzma was quick to react, and yelled out a chant in the Kytinn tongue, summoning a swarm of bugs. Samurai Jack summoned lightning from the heavens that struck the ground between him and Yzma, disintegrating the bugs. They both broke off their attacks and regarded one another.

"Such power. What are you, Samurai Jack?"

Samurai Jack stood ready for a fight. "I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm."

"This One cares not for Earthrealm and worships no gods."

In spite of her unique powers and fighting skill, not even Yzma was a match for Earthrealm's protector. While she put up a determined effort, she was unable to overcome Samurai Jack's godhood and was eventually knocked unconscious.

"When a god speaks," Samurai Jack commented, looking down at the Kytinn, "heed him."

By now, Omi and Timmy defeated the Tarkatans. The Shaolin monks approached the thunder god.

Timmy shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk. "They were not so vexing. All sneers and growls."

Samurai Jack looked toward the ship. "Let us free those aboard the vessel. Then you will find the second ship."

"Where will you go, Lord Samurai Jack?"

"The tournament beings soon. Join me as soon as you are able."

They walked toward the ship.

Omi bowed. "We will succeed, Samurai Jack."

"Of that," acknowledged the thunder god, "I am certain."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Samurai Jack was now embathed inside the Jinsei itself. He remained hovering in the depths of the blue light for several moments, until the chamber itself began shaking and rocks fell from the ceiling. Realizing something was wrong, Samurai Jack looked up to the roof and spotted Po desperately reaching toward him from a hole created in the ceiling. Behind him, laughter was heard and the Outworlder was dragged away as quickly as he appeared.

"Po!" exclaimed the thunder god.

In the Sky Temple courtyard, Po was thrown to the ground and blasted by the magic from Pitch's Amulet, causing him to cry out in agony. Samurai Jack ran out into the courtyard, and soon found himself surrounded by the revenants Omi, Timmy, Kimiko Tohomiko, Jasmine, Aladdin, and Danny Fenton. Yzma stood next to Pitch, holding Ron captive.

The fallen Elder God smirked. "Yet another of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will claim his soul."

Samurai Jack glowered. "You know not his power. His soul cannot be subjugated."

Pitch and Yzma walked into the temple, the Kytinn dragging the actor along for the ride.

"Shall we kill him, Lord Pitch?" asked Omi.

Pitch turned around to his minions, smiling at the question. "Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me." He turned back toward the temple and walked in.

The thunder god clenched his fists. "I would not boast of victory prematurely."

"I have already won, Samurai Jack."

The temple doors were closed behind Pitch, leaving Samurai Jack with the revenants. They circled him and lightly pushed him, goading him to attack. He eventually fired out with a kick that forced them back. Danny attacked, but Samurai Jack blocked a punch and kicked from him and knocked him back with a knee to his chin. He blocked a punch from Kimiko and electrocuted her face. It left him open to Omi, who punched him in the face from the side.

The bald revenant monk followed through with his bicycle kick, knocking the thunder god to the ground. As he got to his knees, Timmy pummeled his face with his fists. As Samurai Jack fell, Timmy kicked him in the face, and Omi jumped on his back as he rolled over onto his stomach. They all mercilessly kicked Samurai Jack while he was down, while Danny recovered and stood back to his feet.

Beaten to the ground, Samurai Jack do nothing as Timmy picked him up and wrapped him in a sleeper hold. The other revenants watched with glee as the thunder god choked and struggled for breath. Even in a nearly helpless state though, Samurai Jack managed to charge up with electricity once more and fought free.

Timmy realized something was wrong and broke the sleeper. He leapt up and grabbed a roof section of the temple in the nick of time, as Samurai Jack cut loose with a lightning attack directed through the ground. The other revenants were caught by the attack and rendered unconscious. Timmy jumped back down as Samurai Jack stood back up and put on his hat.

"Timmy Turner, desist!" commanded the thunder god.

The former monk ran his fingers across his hat in response. "I serve Pitch and the NetherRealm."

"Because he robbed you of your soul!"

Timmy pointed his finger at Samurai Jack. "Something YOU allowed to happen! I will not be so passive in your demise!"

The fight was on. Samurai Jack discovered to his dismay that Timmy lost none of the speed and skill that carried him to victory many times in life. But even with that and the beating he suffered against him earlier, Samurai Jack was still the thunder god and he proved it by taking the fight to Timmy.

After an exhausting battle, Samurai Jack left the revenant unconscious. "You deserved a better fate."

Almost immediately following the fight, Omi ran up behind Samurai Jack and Rabbit-punched him in the back of his head. The thunder god still had the awareness to block an elbow strike, and he managed to kick Omi in the stomach. He blocked two more strikes from the revenant and kicked him in the side, ducked another punch, but took a barrage of blows to the sternum.

Samurai Jack rallied with an overhead strike, but Omi caught both his arms. For a moment, the two combatants struggled to break the other's grip. Omi broke first—to pummel Samurai Jack in the side repeatedly. He then landed a right hook that staggered the thunder god, then a roundhouse kick that took him to his knees.

Samurai Jack struggled back to his feet, clearly not at his best. "It is not your destiny, Omi."

"More visions, Samurai Jack? Do you still see the future?" asked Omi.

"The visions are gone, but I know what should be."

"I was put here by your negligence!"

"And it haunts me still!

Omi considered it for a second, but launched into a charging punch. Samurai Jack teleported behind him and hit a Rabbit-punch of his own. He pummeled Omi in the side, blocked several counter-attacks, landed two punches in his stomach, and a final spin kick to his abdomen that knocked him away.

The former Mortal Kombat Champion struggled to his feet. "I should thank you. You freed me. The Elder Gods you blindly serve? I will help Pitch end their rule!"

Soon they entered the combat between mentor and apprentice. The battle proved to be one of the toughest the thunder god had ever endured. Weakened from his recent ordeals, Samurai Jack struggled greatly against the one person who had fought him to the same limits as Aku once did. Even though he took several serious blows in the melee, Samurai Jack hurled every last bit of his strength against the revenant Omi . . . and just barely managed to defeat him.

Samurai Jack breathed heavily. "I regret our paths have led here."

As he turned toward the temple, Samurai Jack grimaced in pain. His various wounds had caught up with him, including a serious one in his right side. Nonetheless, he bravely walked into the temple.

Back inside the Jinsei chamber, Yzma was spraying noxious liquid from her mouth onto Ron. That particular liquid acted as a cocoon that Ron had become completely trapped in. Behind them, Pitch had walked onto the floating rocks surrounding the Jinsei itself. He slowly reached a hand into it and gave an ecstatic smile as the magic from his hand began to corrupt the Jinsei, turning it from a light blue hue to a viscous red.

Samurai Jack managed to reach the chamber, even though walking was clearly paining him. "You will not defile the Jinsei, Pitch!"

As the thunder god approached, Pitch nonchalently raised his hand. A skeletal palm was summoned and it grasped Samurai Jack firmly, knocking his hat from his head and crushing his bones. Samurai Jack screamed in agony, and those screams were only amplified as Pitch clenched his fist, causing the skeletal hand to crush the thunder god further, flowing with the dark energies of Pitch as it did so. Each time the grip hardened, the magic scorched Samura Jack's body, blackening his clothing and skin.

Pitch had a smile on his face. "We have battled for eons, Samurai Jack. Now finally, it ends."

Pitch fully floated into the Jinsei. He spent a few moments absorbing its essence before roaring out loud, changing its color from blue to fully red. The red cloud of corrupted Jinsei burst through the roof of the Sky Temple—reaching out to the clouds above and corrupting them with their blood red hue.

* * *

Over at the Lin Kuei Temple, Foghorn rushed out to find the corruption spreading just over the mountaintops beyond. It took less than a few seconds before the clouds above the temple were enveloped as well. He watched it all with dismay.

* * *

In the refugee camp, the Outworlders and Special Forces soldiers all rushed for cover as the corrupted clouds spread toward them like wildfire.

* * *

Inside the corrupted Jinsei, Pitch breathed it in, slowly turning into another being before the awed eyes of Yzma. His voice deepened and his laughter turned more demonic. His face swelled into that of a nightmarish skull with horns where his ears should've been, no visible nose save a point of light, and that same white light emitted from his eyes and throat. His hands sport three enlarged claws instead of five fingers, his skin tone changes from porcelain white to charcoaled grey, and yellow scars of light adorned his now muscled form, the biggest going vertically down the center of his chest to where his amulet resided—in his abdomen. He had now become as corrupted as the Jinsei.

"Yes . . . tremble before me, Elder Gods," boasted Pitch, as I absorb Earthrealm's power."

Even though he was barely alive at that point, Samurai Jack still found words to speak that went unheard by the corrupted ruler of the NetherRealm. "No, Pitch. Even now . . . others come to defeat you."


	14. Chapter 14

**How's everyone doing? So sorry for the delay, but my college work has kept me from my story—and with only a few chapters to go no less! . . . Eh, typical, I suppose. But I'm back now, and ready to finish what I've started. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: JULIE BRUIN**

Team S-F, in the cockpit of their plane and currently in the air, were heading toward the Sky Temple. Julie Bruin and Randy Cunningham were in the pilot's seats, with Sara Possible and Jimmy Neutron at the computer screens just behind them.

Sara reported, "We land in fifteen minutes. We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance."

"Why not go straight there?" asked Randy.

"It exists in a different quantum state," Jimmy clarified, "slightly out of phase from our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means."

Randy breathed out a heavy sigh.

"What?" asked Julie, noticing.

"It's just us. No one's coming to help. We either pull it off or—" started Randy.

Sara interrupted, "We _will_ get it done."

Warning buzzers sounded off through the plane. Before it loomed the clouds that had been corrupted by the Jinsei. Sara and Jimmy got out of their seats for a closer look.

"Gas planets . . . what is that?!" Jimmy gasped.

Randy shook his head. "Dunno. But it's headed right for us."

"Elder Gods have mercy."

As the cloud loomed closer, it produced turbulence that rocked the plane.

"Buckle up, people!" commanded Julie. "I gotta put her down."

Jimmy and Sara raced back to their seats.

* * *

At a forest near the temple, Julie landed the plane without crashing, and Team S-F had exited without issue. The corrupted light from the clouds above them gave the forest a distinctly red hue.

Julie pointed off to the distance. "Looks like the temple entrance is fifteen clicks that way."

Randy thought out loud. "A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time, it'd be relaxing."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for outdoorsy."

"My mother and I lived near a forest similar to here. Really takes me back."

Julie smiled in response. "After we wrap things up, my parents and I should really do that."

Sara and Jimmy stood on one of the plane wings, repairing the motor.

Sara slammed down her tools in frustration. "OH COME ON! We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads."

Julie made a suggestion. "Then let's get going. We're almost out of time."

A portal opened up behind them. Tork Tiger emerged, flanked by Rattlesnake Jake, Shere Khan, Vanellope and Ralph, Randall Boggs, Pete, and several of his soldiers.

"What are they doing here?" inquired Jimmy.

The S-F specialist made an educated guess. "Looking for the amulet, I bet."

Randy chimed in. "We have to tell them about Pitch. Call a truce."

Tork spotted Team S-F and didn't look happy to see them. He pointed in their direction with his macuahuitl and addressed his soldiers. "Bring them to me!"

His soldiers roared out battle cries and charged forward.

Sara gulped. "Or not."

Julie exclaimed, "The woods! C'mon!"

They fleed.

Tork's forces walked through the woods, searching for their prey. Julie and Sara hid behind two large trees as the search party walked past.

Vanellope grinned in anticipation. "They quiet. Sneaky."

"Shere Khan?" asked Tork.

"We sense them," answered the soul spirit, "but the forest teems with souls."

"Yes . . ." Randall hissed, "so close."

Explosions suddenly rocked the forest around Tork's forces, throwing them into disarray. Two trees fell down, crushing several soldiers beneath them. Sara chucked some grenades at the trees, Jimmy shot their bases with arrows, and Julie used her gauntlets to shoot plasma blasts at the tree bases. The end result was the trees continuing to fall on Tork's forces.

One of Sara's grenades landed at Randall's feet. He noticed and leapt up into the air, just narrowly avoiding the explosion. The fallen trees caught fire, giving The Outworld emperor's forces more issues to contend with. Vanellope shrieked in fear at the flames.

"Divine fire and earth!" exclaimed Tork. He looked over the battlefield and spotted Jimmy shooting off arrows.

Meanwhile, Randall scurried high up a tree and spotted Julie. She had her back to him and continued to shoot plasma bolts at Tork's forces.

His eyes narrowed, the Zaterran grinned sinisterly. "I see you . . ."

Randy ran up to Julie and spotted Randall. "Julie, look out!"

His warning came too late. Randall leapt from the tree and landed on Julie, pinning her to the ground. Randy charged toward him, but the Zaterran noticed and spit a glob of acid into his face. Randy screamed in agony and clasped his face in his hands as the acid burned into it.

Randall turned back to Julie, who was still struggling in his grip.

He raised one claw to smash her face in, but Julie rallied and punched him in the chest. She followed up with a headbutt and threw the Zaterran off her. They both rose to their feet.

"You hurt him, you answer to me!" glared Julie as she stood ready to fight.

And so they fought. While the Zaterran's speed and fighting abilities weren't trivial threats, the S-F specialist fought with a rage that he was unable to overcome. Utilizing her specialized gauntlets to their full potential, she unleashed a beatdown on Randall that didn't stop until he was unconscious at her feet.

Julie looked down at him coldly. "Go crawl back under your rock, Randall."

With the Zaterran down, Julie rushed back to Randy, who was still trying to wipe his face with his hands.

"Stop!" Julie commanded in concern before producing an emergency hip flask. "You need water. . . . Lean your head back."

Randy did so and the S-F specialist poured the water onto his face. It did the job of clearing his eyes.

"Can you see?" Julie queried.

"Yeah," answered Randy, "yeah. It's fuzzy, but—"

Julie poured more water on his face. "Better?"

Randy blinked his eyes until his vision became clear again. "Extremely."

The two of them smiled before sharing a sibling-like hug. However, they broke apart as Shere Khan—levitating a considerable distance above ground level—uprooted the tree that Randy was resting by.

Julie looked up in panic. "No time to rest now."

They fled just as the soul spirit brought the tree down where they were standing.

He flew after them, shooting blasts of soul energy as Julie and Randy dodged as best they could.

After a while, it seemed like they managed to outrun him—but

then they came face to face with Tork Tiger and his soldiers. Shere Khan soon floated into view behind them.

As he and Julie looked at each other, Randy nodded firmly. "Lady's choice."

Julie returned the nod back. "I've got Shere Khan."

As Randy rushed Tork, Julie charged at Shere Khan. She shot off a plasma bolt that hit the soul spirit to no effect. In response, he telekenetically lifted her into the air and slammed her into a tree. She struggled to rise as Shere Khan floated down to ground level.

The soul spirit narrowed his eyes coldly. "You are offspring to Boog."

"And I'm proud of it!" retorted Julie. "I know what you did to him."

"We are not proud of taking his arms. In the name of our emperor though, we _will_ take all of you."

During their fight, the battle proved to be one of the toughest of Julie's life, as Shere Khan brought the power of a thousand souls to bear against her. But hardened by resolve and the will to avenge her father's maiming, Julie took the fight to the Outworld construct. After a fierce battle, she managed to emerge victorious against Shere Khan.

Julie whispered almost to herself, "That was for you, Dad."

As the S-F specialist rushed back to where Randy was fighting Tork, Ralph jumped into her path. Vanellope laughed and Ralph roared, taking a massive swing at Julie with his meaty fists. Julie dodged two swipes and barely escaped as Ralph almost pounded her into the ground. He managed to grab Julie and lifted her into the air with both his hands round her waist.

"Squeeze, squeeze, Ralph!" cheered Vanellope.

Ralph complied, and Julie's bulletproof vest began to crunch under the strength in his hands.

"Your eyes, so bright—" said Vanellope as she readied the metal claws on her wrist— "gonna carve 'em out!"

Vanellope slowly brought the claws toward Julie's face. In the nick of time, Julie's gauntlets finished charging up. She unleashed a plasma blast that rocked Ralph backwards, letting her loose of his grip. He didn't fall though, and neither did Vanellope.

"Trickery! Deceit!" shouted the smaller symbiote.

Julie shot off a plasma bolt, but it wasn't charged and didn't faze the larger symbiote. He threw two more meaty punches that the S-F specialist barely avoided.

Julie got into a fighting stance. "No more tricks. Just a straight up beatdown."

Their fight had shown the sheer power and brutality of Vanellope and Ralph. They forced Julie to use all of her kickboxing skill to avoid their mighty attacks. She proved to be up to the challenge, and with the help of her charged gauntlets she landed multiple blows on the two Outworlders. After a long brawl, they eventually fell unconscious at her feet.

Julie smirked to herself. "Two for one. I'll take it."

Back with the rest of Team S-F, Jimmy blocked the sword of a charging soldier with his staff, and Sara kicked him in the side, staggering him long enough for the monk genius to smack him with his staff. He swung it around just in time to parry a sword blow from another soldier trying to cut down Sara, allowing her to kick him in the stomach and smash her knee into his face, knocking him out.

A third soldier charged Jimmy, who again blocked the sword strike with his staff-bow. Sara punched the soldier in the kidney twice and knocked him down with a right cross, and Jimmy swung his staff-bow around and knocked out a fourth soldier, causing him to back-flip from the force.

Meanwhile, Randy was still fighting Tork one-on-one. He smashed Tork in the face with a right hand, but the Osh-Tekk kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back. Randy held back for a moment, allowing Tork a chance to speak.

"We know Yzma is here. Where is the amulet?" asked the Outworld emperor.

"Tork Tiger," began Randy, "the situation has changed—"

"Do not fling your spittle at me."

He charged at the young Shirai Ryu and attacked. Randy blocked his punches, but took a kick to the chest that knocked him down. He rolled to his feet and fired off one of his whips, ensnaring Tork by the wrist. The Outworld emperor merely took a firm grip on the whip and pulled, whirling Randy around him. The young Shirai Ryu managed to stay on his feet, but was forced to retract the whip. Julie ran up to them both.

"Did you tell him?" asked Julie.

"Not yet!" exclaimed Randy.

"He needs to kno—"

"Busy!"

Tork growled. "I will kill you both."

It was up to Julie. "Pitch's been freed. He's at Samurai Jack's Sky Temple. He's already infected Earthrealm's life force."

She gestured to the sky.

Tork looked up at the red clouds and realized the truth of her words. "The heavens boil. . . . Earthrealm is lost!"

"Not if we hang together!" Julie retorted.

Tork drew his macuahuitl from the scabbard on his back and readied it for combat. "I will appease Pitch. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses."

He swung the weapon at Randy, who barely ducked in time. Tork backhanded it toward Julie, who blocked with her gauntlets. Tork holstered the macahuitl as Randy threw a punch that he blocked, before he punched him in the kidney and kicked him in the ankle, knocking him to the ground. As Randy rose, Vanellope and Ralph charged straight toward him. Randy ducked under Ralph's attempted grab, but the behemoth slapped away his follow up kick.

While Randy fought the symbiotes, Julie now went up against Tork Tiger alone. She deflected one of the Tork's punches and one of his roundhouse kicks with her gauntlet, and shot off a blast of plasma that stunned him for a moment.

"You need to help us, Tork Tiger!" demanded Julie, her voice almost pleading.

Tork readied himself for a fight. "It is too late for Earthrealm. Pitch is now its master."

With both combatants fueled with desperation for their Realms, the battle proved to be a long and hard one for Julie. The Osh-Tekk brought everything he had to the fight, and Julie only barely managed to defend against it. Calling up on her last reserves, she threw everything she had right back at Tork and amazingly managed to defeat him.

The S-F specialist looked down at the Outworld emperor. "You should've been with us."

Tork rose to his feet, growling impatiently.

Rattlesnake Jake slithered in, flanked by soldiers, and aimed his tail gun right at her. "I'd say it's enough."

Tork's forces slowly backed Julie, Sara, and Jimmy toward each other in a clear part of the forest.

Sara tried to shoot her pistol, but she was out of bullets. She holstered the gun and readied her fists. "Just great!"

Vanellope and Ralph stomped back into the fray, with Randy's bound body in Ralph's arms. The larger symbiote lifted him up and threw him toward the clearing. He landed hard as Vanellope laughed, and Julie helped him to his feet. Team S-F were now completely surrounded on all sides, and had all backed into one another.

"I don't know about you guys," Julie stated, "but I'm living the dream."

Randy looked at her strangely. "You have odd dreams."

Tork growled. "Chattel. You die tonight."

He called to his soldiers in the Outworld tongue and they began to close in. Vanellope and Ralph charged forward . . . and were frozen solid by an ice blast. More blasts followed, freezing the soldiers who come too close to Team S-F.

Foghorn Leghorn walked into the clearing, flanked by Raimundo Pedrosa and the Lin Kuei disciples.

The warriors charged into battle without hesitation, forcing Tork's forces to engage them. Team S-F broke free and made a run for it, stopping as Foghorn walked toward them.

"You stood—" Foghorn said— "I say, you stood together against formidable odds—_formidable_, that is. Lesser warriors wouldn't've fared so well."

Sara smiled. "Thanks, Grandmaster."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, Grandmaster," said Raimundo, "but we have a . . . situation going on."

The blue-clad Lin Kuei leader nodded. "Right. I will remain here to push Tork Tiger back to Outworld—_Outworld_, that is. Proceed—I say, proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate lies with you."

They headed off as Foghorn and Raimundo walked toward the battle.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the thrilling final chapter and the final commentary! We're coming down to the wire now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here we are, everyone. The big one. The grand finale of our story (not including the final commentary, but you get the idea). Time to bring Mortal Kartoons 2 to a close.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: SARA POSSIBLE**

At the Sky Temple, Team S-F crept up behind a wall overlooking a crevice as Yzma spoke with Omi, Kimiko, and Jasmine.

Yzma tapped her fingers together in a sinister nature. "Lord Pitch is nearly finished. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible."

The revenant Kimiko nodded. "The invasion can then proceed. Samurai Jack and his allies will be unable to offer resistance."

Jimmy took a misstep, and some stones crumbled under his feet and fell into the crevice below them. Sara and Randy stopped Jimmy from falling.

"Once the Realm falls," said the revenant Omi, "our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Pitch that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we'll unleash them on Earthrealm."

Yzma nodded and walked into the Sky Temple. Timmy and Danny walked up to the rest of the revenants.

"Have you found Samurai Jack's portal to the Heavens?" asked Omi.

"Yes," answered Timmy, "but his wards protect it. We can't break through."

Team S-F peered over the wall at the revenants.

Kimiko shook her head. "That is unacceptable. After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Pitch's vengeance; invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods."

Omi looked to Danny and Timmy. "Come."

The three male revenants walked off.

"Make war on the Heavens?!" Randy whispered in urgency. "If Pitch can take down the Elder Gods—"

Julie interrupted. "End of the universe. Got it."

Jimmy was saddened to see what had become of his cousin—living as an undead servant, with no freedom of any kind. "Timmy . . . to see him like that . . ."

As her monk genius comrade trailed off, Sara stated, "We'll all be hanging around the NetherRealm water cooler if we don't pull it off. C'mon."

As they crept along the wall, a rock came loose from where Randy put his foot. Unlike Jimmy before him, the rest of Team S-F were unable to catch him and he fell, just barely grabbing into the crevice edge in time.

"Randy!" exclaimed Julie with concern.

She reached her hand for Randy to grab. Jasmine and Kimiko noticed the noise. Realizing they'd been spotted, Sara motioned to Jimmy and they sprung out of cover, running forward and engaging in combat.

Jimmy swung his staff at Kimiko as Sara fended off Jasmine's strikes. Kimiko got through Jimmy's staff swings, punched him in the stomach, and kicked him in the face as he bent over, staggering him. Sara punched Jasmine, who blocked two more strikes from her and sent her reeling with a punch of her own. Sara began to retreat as Jasmine advanced on her.

"Has your mother ever told you what I am capable of?" asked the revenant Edenian queen.

"She told me everything. You proud of that?" sneered Sara.

"You will join us and I will show you _true_ victory!"

They fought. Without the magic of Walter Wolf and his consumed souls in Jasmine's body, she was unable to bring up the same power and strength that killed so many of Earthrealm's warriors before the fiasco with Pitch. The Edenian queen found herself unable to take down Sara so easily and that allowed the leader of Team S-F to rally and beat her down, eventually leaving her unconscious on the ground.

"Nice offer, Queeny," Sara jested, "but I'll pass."

* * *

Julie was still trying to reach down and pull Randy up from a sticky end at the bottom of the crevice the Sky Temple rested on. They both strained to reach each other's outstretched hand. Randy suddenly lost his grip and fell . . . but Julie leaned down and grabbed his hand in the nick of time. Both of them struggled for a few moments, but eventually Julie pulled Randy back up.

Randy smiled in relief. "I owe you one."

Julie patted him on the shoulder. "I'll remember that."

Jimmy yelled out as he was flung backwards, crashing into the large gong in the temple courtyard. He passed out from the collision.

As Kimiko moved in to finish him, Sara called out to her. "Back off, princess!"

"You think mere words can stop me?" Kimiko glared. The Edenian princess turned as she spotted Randy and Julie running toward her. The three of them surrounded the revenant.

Sara sighed in relief. "Thanks for the assist."

Julie smirked. "Any time."

Randy, on the other hand, was getting impatient. "Tick tock, ladies."

Kimiko blocked strikes from Sara and Julie with her fans, kicking Sara away at the same time she punched Julie backward. Randy landed two punches across her face, but she blocked a third and countered with a roundhouse kick that staggered him. She then levitated him and Julie into the air with her fan-nado attack and chucked of her fans into his abdomen. She followed up on Julie by throwing her remaining fan into her shoulder. With them both down, Kimiko recalled both fans to her and twirled them around, turning to face Sara.

"No!" shouted the S-F sergeant.

"You wish to die first?" asked the Edenian princess. "So be it."

During their fight, Kimiko proved to be a huge test for Sara, as her speed and skill in battle matched and surpassed the young Earthrealmer. However, Sara showed that she had tricks of her own up her sleeve, and these allowed her to remain in the fight and take it to the revenant. After a fierce battle, Sara managed to emerge victorious.

Sara glared down. "You're not killing anyone."

As Jimmy pulled himself to a seated position, Sara rushed over to Randy.

"Help Julie!" Sara commanded Jimmy.

Realizing the situation was dire, Jimmy did as he was told for once. Sara helped Randy to his feet. He was favoring his abdomen, which was injured from Kimiko's fan.

Sara acknowledged. "Messed you up pretty bad?"

"Ugh," Randy grunted, "it's really nothing. I can fight."

Sara put his arm around her shoulder to support him. They walked over to Jimmy and Julie, who was sitting down and favoring her shoulder.

"Julie?" asked Sara.

Julie metaphorically waved it off. "It's nothing. Just like Kurdistan."

Team S-F heard someone call out in Chinese. They turned to spot Omi, Timmy, and Danny rushing toward them.

Randy looked to Sara and Jimmy. "You two go. Julie and I'll handle them."

"What?" Sara questioned.

Julie frowned. "We'll just slow you down."

"Forget it!" Jimmy responded bluntly.

Sara realized the truth in their words. She looked to them and pulled out her pistols. "Darn it. Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side."

She nodded to Jimmy and they took off into the Temple.

* * *

Pitch, meanwhile, was in the Jinsei Chamber. He had now completely corrupted it with his presence. Samurai Jack was still trapped in the skeleton hands, barely conscious. Yzma was with the cocooned Ron, watching as her insect slowly ate into his face.

Yzma, while petting the giant maggot on her arm, grinned evilly. "They taste your flesh. Burrow deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw your innards."

Ron was still fully conscious during the horrific ordeal, but he refused to cry out in pain. Sara and Jimmy rushed into the Jinsei Chamber.

"By the Elder Gods!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"DAD!" shouted Sara in concern.

Yzma turned around at their voices and engaged them in combat. She blocked a kick from Jimmy and a punch from Sara, kicking her in the stomach and forcing her backward. She blocked a punch from Jimmy and extended one of her stingers, stabbing him in the shoulder. She knocked him out with her fist and ducked a right hand from Sara. Once more, Yzma launched her stinger, but Sara caught the appendage. She blocked Yzma's strikes as best she could, but was forced backward by a punch to the face.

"First father," the Kytinn spoke, "then daughter. Will they taste the same?"

The fight soon began. Under normal circumstances, the fighting prowess and powers of Yzma would have been too much for Sara to handle alone. But now the S-F sergeant fought with an aggression and strength unknown to her before. She relentlessly pummeled the Kytinn, not stopping until she was well and truly unconscious at her feet.

"You're the bug?" Sara retorted. "I'm the windshield."

* * *

Outside in the Sky Temple courtyard, Randy was fending off attacks from Jasmine and Kimiko as best he could, while Julie was busy fighting off Omi, Timmy, and Danny. Randy caught a break by punching Jasmine backwards, but Julie got pummeled by Omi and Danny. Kimiko laid into Randy with some punches and Jasmine hit him with a roundhouse kick as Julie managed to uppercut Omi.

* * *

Back in the Jinsei Chamber, the insects burrowing into Ron's face had all died once Yzma fell unconscious. He looked up to find his daughter trying to free him from the cocoon.

Ron smiled. "Hey . . . Punkin . . ."

Sara smirked back. "I'm a little old for 'Punkin,' you know."

The cocoon proved to be tough for Sara to open, but she still went at it.

Ron told her, "No. . . . Get . . . Pitch."

"But—" Sara began but was interrupted.

"I love you." He fell silent and his eyes closed.

"Dad?"

Before she could check if Ron had died, the corrupted form of Pitch descended from the Jinsei onto the chamber floor itself, looking toward her. "So you are the issue of Ron Stoppable. Fitting I should exterminate his entire line."

Sara's fear at the sight of the fallen Elder God was quickly replaced by determination and resolve. "You want him, you're gonna go through me."

As Pitch strode toward her, Sara let rip with several punches that he effortlessly blocked. One slipped through, but it didn't faze him. She threw a supergirl punch, but only hurt her hand when she punched his skull. Pitch threw a light jab that almost floored Sara before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air. He threw a measured punch to her face that sent her flying across the chamber, just barely conscious.

"Yes," grinned Pitch, "much better. Watch, Miss Possible, as I rend your father's flesh."

He summoned magic into his palm and blasted Ron square in the face with a red beam of power. Now Ron was unable to keep from screaming in pain. Sara looked up and struggled to her knees as Pitch broke off the spell.

Pitch hissed. "This is what awaits those who defy me: excruciating, exquisite death."

He blasted Ron again in the face with his magic, prompting more screams from him. Sara got back to her feet and charged forward.

"Leave him alone you slimeball!" Sara shouted.

As she ran at Pitch, the same green energy that surrounded her father all those years ago enveloped her as well. As Pitch blasted her with his magic instead, she put up her hands to block it. Like Ron before her, the magic had no effect and she threw off the blast.

Sara took a moment to look at the glow on her body. "Oh man, it _does_ run in the family!"

Pitch roared. "Your father's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!"

The was on. The battle was truly epic, with neither the empowered Sara or Pitch getting any clear advantage for the majority of it. For what seemed like an age, the daughter of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible and the fallen Elder God fought with everything they had, but eventually Sara Possible gained an advantage and with one final assault, she knocked Pitch to the ground.

Sara breathed heavily from the long hard battle. "You just got stopped by the daughter of the Stoppable."

As Pitch rose, Sara threw a knee that he blocked, but hit a kick that connected to his stomach. She followed through with a punch to his abdomen, an overhead punch to his head, a low roundhouse kick to his gut, and a knee to his face, staggering him. With a battle cry, Sara landed one more punch to Pitch's face and finished him off with a somersaulting kick that left the fallen Elder God knocked out for the count.

With Pitch defeated, the green glow of power surrounding Sara faded out. Jimmy picked himself off the floor and walked over to her, noting that Pitch was out like a light bulb.

"Was that you?" Jimmy smirked. "Nice."

Samurai Jack, who was still imprisoned, breathed out. "Sara Possible . . ."

The skeleton hands since blackened slightly with Pitch's defeat. Sara and Jimmy ran up to him.

"Put me . . ." gasped the thunder god, ". . . in the Jinsei."

"What?" Sara questioned.

"But you're—it—it'll kill you!" stammered the monk genius.

Samurai Jack ignored them. "Must . . . be . . . cleansed. Hurry."

Together, Sara and Jimmy supported Samurai Jack and walked him onto the floating rocks leading up to the Jinsei. He floated into the corrupted Jinsei and started chanting in Japanese. His arms charged up with lightning that enveloped his body. As Sara and Jimmy looked on with concern, he blasted Pitch in the chest with a lightning bolt, lifting his unconscious form into the air.

The lightning acted as a conduit, and Samurai Jack began to absorb the corrupted essence of Pitch into his own body. He began to grimace in pain, but didn't stop the spell. Pitch's demonic form was eventually restored to his original self, still unconscious and now no longer holding his amulet.

With the power gone from Pitch, Samurai Jack cried out once more and blue essence expelled itself from his body, back into the Jinsei. The chamber was completely filled with white light, so bright everything whited out.

* * *

Outside of the Sky Temple, the revenants had been unable to beat Julie and Randy. Everyone stopped fighting as the corrupted cloud pouring out of the Jinsei Chamber dissipated, and the clouds above it began to lose their blood red hue.

Omi looked toward his fellow revenants. "We must withdraw."

Julie and Randy looked to the sky, smiles on their faces as sunlight broke through once again. They only noticed too late that a portal opened up that took the revenants back to the NetherRealm. Nonetheless, it did nothing to their current joyous mood. Randy put a hand on Julie, and they both walked over to the temple, sitting down near the giant statue of Samurai Jack, completely exhausted.

"That moonlight walk . . ." sighed Randy in relief, "I think it can wait."

"You know what I'd go for?" asked Julie. "Poolside. Umbrella drinks."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Po, sluggish from the beatdown earlier, lumbered over and hunkered down next to them with a chuckle. "I could second that notion."

They looked at each other and smiled, before Po started introducing himself to the two S-F members.

* * *

Back in the Jinsei Chamber, the life force of Earthrealm was back to its regular blue hue. Sara and Jimmy both held Samurai Jack up and walked him back to the chamber floor. Samurai Jack had fallen motionless from the ordeal and they set him down as gently as they could.

"Is he alive?" asked Sara in concern.

Jimmy looked him over carefully. "Barely. I'll help him. Help your father."

Sara ran back to Ron, still cocooned but alive. He smiled as he spotted her.

The movie star chuckled. "And to think . . . I was worried when you started dating."

"Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?" Sara snarked jokingly.

"Funny, beautiful, saves the world. My work here is done."

Suddenly Kim's voice could be heard. "That way! In here!"

Kim arrived in the chamber, flanked by Special Forces soldiers, along with Foghorn and Raimundo and the Lin Kuei from earlier.

Kim commanded, "Isolate Pitch and Yzma. And get the medic!"

She ran up to Sara and Ron, finally looking at her ex-husband with concern. "We'll fix you up. Help is on the way."

Ron smiled. "You should've seen Sara. Wiped the floor with Pitch."

Kim smiled back. "I believe it. And you . . . you did a great job with your team, Ron."

"You hear that, Sara? She called me 'Ron.'"

Sara nodded in happy relief. "I thought she might."

As the family of three smiled at one another, the camera panned up to the Jinsei, restored to all its former glory.

* * *

In the NetherRealm, Samurai Jack stood in the throne room of a gigantic fortress, but there was something different about him. He wore darker attire, his skin tone was darker, his eyes glowed yellow instead of blue, and most tellingly of all, Pitch's Amulet was now worn on his chest. Who he was speaking to was not shown.

Samurai Jack wore a grim glare. "Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. As the new rulers of the NetherRealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given."

He opened up a satchel that he had been carrying and threw out the contents. It was the severed head of Pitch—still alive and in terrible pain, a black sand-like substance floating out of him.

Samurai Jack continued. "Pitch was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death."

He teleported out of the fortress. The camera panned around the decapitated head of Pitch to the people Samurai Jack was speaking to—Omi and Kimiko, the revenant Emperor and Empress of the NetherRealm. They both regarded the head in silence.

* * *

**With that, we draw to a near close—one more commentary to go! **


	16. Chapter 16

**The final commentary at last! The story is finished—**_**and**_** in less than a year! How about that, huh?**

* * *

Having finished the movie, the cartoon characters all finally retired out of their costumes.

"Are you guys pumped or what?!" asked Sara in excitement. "We finally finished the movie."

Ms. Mucus snorted rudely. "I think it was all a waste a' time."

"Yeah," agreed Francis, "especially since I didn't even get an appearance."

Sara shrugged. "Sorry about that—with so many characters and whatnot, some of us were bound to be forgotten. Maybe next time."

"What do you mean 'next time,' miss?" Yzma glared.

"Oh, don't you know? There's a third installment."

The characters (mainly the villain ones) groaned in response.

"Well," shrugged Valerie, "at least it _does_ explain the rest of us who didn't show up in the film."

"Knowing what happened in the third installment, what are we going to do with the 'Aku-related' problem?" Danny inquired.

"Don't worry," Jimmy said as he switched back to his original 3D design, "I can contact my fellow geniuses and construct a robot. Or we could just find a stunt double and use a hologram. Or something."

"You know," Timmy figured, "that might actually work."

Sara shrugged. "I like either idea myself."

"But what about the parts—the many parts—where our characters in the future have to contend with their past selves?" Ron asked in confusion.

Kim nodded in response. "That's a good point. I can't help but wonder how the screenwriter is going to write them down."

"Yeah," said Raimundo, scratching the back of his head, "unless we have a cloning machine. Or take a longer time with the third installment by playing separate roles."

"If that's where it comes down to," Tork Tiger shrugged, "then that's understandable."

Suddenly Jimmy's remote started acting up.

"Hey Jimmy, what's going on with your remote?" asked Mary Melody.

The boy genius stammered. "I-I-I don't know—it's on the fritz."

Suddenly, a beam of light hit everyone but Jimmy. The end result: Everyone but Jimmy had their original respective designs switched into the opposite design.

As everyone stared at him blankly (sans the villains who glared, and Shere Khan with half-closed eyes and a raised eyebrow), Jimmy tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. "I can fix that."

* * *

**And now we draw Mortal Kartoons to a close. Sorry for the really short commentary, but all things considered, I hope the story as a whole makes up for it. Mortal Kartoons 3 will be coming soon, so until then: Keep up the good writing!**


End file.
